kiss you all
by Terra Chu
Summary: BE4 YOU READ ,PLX TAKE BOTH SIDE!  原作者：百度balanceheart  已确定作者弃坑。
1. Chapter 1

{强势樱女王} 处处吻

作者：balanceheart

**年轻的火影**

清晨的阳光透过明亮的窗子照进木叶火影办公室，宽大的书桌前，一位绝色佳人正忙碌的批改着公文。晨光温柔的抚着她樱色的秀发，熠熠生辉，洁白细腻的肤色仿佛凝脂一般。

"咚咚咚…"恭敬的敲门声。

"进来！"火影六代目春野樱停下手中的笔。

"火影大人，"李洛克，火影英俊的贴身护卫，进入办公室，随手关上房门。

"哦，小李啊…"樱微微一笑，李是誓死追随樱的木叶男忍之一，"有什么事吗？"

"啊…"每当看到樱美丽的笑容，木叶的苍蓝野兽就感觉自己的青春在燃烧…身后的山洪在大爆发…

"禀告火影大人，宇智波兄弟任务完成，返回木叶！！！"

"哦…回来了吗…"樱翡翠色的美眸现出捉摸不透的神色，"好，请他们到大厅等我！"

"是！！"李刷的转过身，带着樱的命令离去…情敌来了…但是，樱小姐，我依然可以为你做一切…望着小李的背影，樱的目光犀利起来…除去我春野樱身上最大弱点的时刻…来临了吗…

时间回到半个月前…

"樱！我命你接任火影六代目,代行火影职责！！"

"纲手老师…"

"上一次对晓的战役里，我身受重伤，需要闭关治疗一段时间…樱你已经继承了我的全部忍术，包括通灵，现在我要把自己七成的查克拉传给你！！！！"

"不！！！纲手师傅！！！！！！"樱含泪拒绝，她好担心，师傅会不会…

"放心吧！"虽然唇边还有血迹，五代火影的笑容依然艳丽、动人心魄，"战斗结束之前，我是不会死的！！！请代替我守护好木叶！！！"

"照火影大人的话去做吧！疗伤期间我会照顾好她的…"帅大叔自来也一直陪伴在纲手身边…

"樱，现在你已是一名匹敌影的最强忍者…但是你知道自己最大的弱点吧！"纲手的话语尤在耳际。"六年前几乎使你背离木叶的那个男人…"

"宇智波…佐助吗？…"冷艳的花朵绽放在樱的唇边，她缓步走向大厅。

清晨的微风拂动着瀑布般的头发，窈窕的体态，完美的面容，春野撄继承纲手的，不只是忍术…她已经成为继五代火影后木叶最美丽的女人。木叶众多男忍全都拜倒在樱的石榴裙下，誓死捍卫自己的女王…

"嗯？…"火影六代目的出现照耀着整个大厅，众人都觉得眼前一亮，甚至包括那对天骄也天妒的宇智波兄弟。

"欢迎你们…回到木叶！"悦耳的声音响起，樱的目光投向大厅中央的双帅哥。

"鼬…佐助…"明媚的眼波在哥哥的脸上停留片刻，滑向那个…曾经让自己心碎的男人…

依然的乌发，漆黑的双眸，挺直的鼻梁，棱角分明的嘴唇…那张再熟悉不过的英俊的面容…唯一不同的是，佐助已经完全成长为一个18岁长身玉立的少年了…

樱的心情不由得微微激荡起来…我，我是怎么了…难道我…还…喜欢他？…

两位帅哥的情形也不比樱好多少，沐浴在天使容颜的照耀下，鼬不禁心想：这就是传说中木叶最美丽的女人吗…佐助：小樱她变了好多…为什么我心跳这么快…

还是樱先收摄心神，"你们完成了任务？"

"嗯…啊…"鼬清醒过来，"我们灭了鬼鲛和大蛇丸，尸体已经交由暗部处理。"

"做得很好。"火影六代目的威仪慢慢展现，"加上木叶和风之国其他上忍的战绩，晓还剩下首领、青龙、蝎在逃；其中晓首领被纲手师傅和自来也大人重创…"

"…鼬…你伤势不轻啊…"樱停顿一下，看到了鼬胸前缓缓渗出的血迹，"请让我治疗一下吧。"

"啊…佐助也受伤了啊。"鼬还是很关切弟弟的。

"佐助…"樱尽量不去看佐助，用平稳的语气，"请静学姐帮忙疗伤一下吧！"

佐助不由得楞了一下：请静学姐…这是樱？这是以前那个对自己关心无比，看到自己一点小伤就尖叫着晕倒，整天缠在自己身边，甚至愿意叛离木叶追随自己天涯海角的女孩儿？！！！…如今…竟然如此冷淡…

"不用了！！"他听到自己冷冷的声音，"这点小伤不算什么！！！" 断然转身，头也不回离去…心中莫名泛起苦涩的滋味：这就是六年来我一直盼望的相见？…我本以为…算了，像我这样的男人，还有什么资格再去要求她？…

**第二章 疗伤**

"佐助！"鼬的声音在身后响起，佐助头也不回，"樱…好象很喜欢哥哥呢…"

左肩的伤口绽开，像火灼般疼，佐助用手按住，身体上的痛苦已经算不得什么了…现在他只想…一个人呆着…

"抱歉，火影大人…"鼬神色略略尴尬，心中忍不住暗骂：愚蠢的弟弟啊…耍什么酷…怎么会有那么大反应…

"不要紧，"樱微微一笑，佐助的负气而去她完全看在眼里，事情会很有趣呢…"请随我去疗伤吧，鼬…"

樱的声音柔媚悦耳，鼬不由得心中一动："疗伤…在火影办公室吗？…"

见鼬犹豫，樱转过身："来啊…我还要问你晓的事情呢…"明媚的秋波扫在鼬的俊脸上，粉色荡漾的裙摆处隐隐飘来美人樱的香味…鼬不禁有些微醺，跟随在那樱色的长发后…

"李，我要为鼬疗伤，不准任何人进来！"樱吩咐道，"包括鸣人！"

"樱小姐…"望着樱旁边那个又酷又帅的身影，李忍不住想阻止…

樱凤目微张，星光闪烁："叫我火影大人！"

"是！"李心中一寒，樱永远都是他的女王，遂恭敬行礼，"您的吩咐都会执行！"

"请进吧…"樱倚在房门边，含笑招呼道。

鼬四下一望，不由得心中暗暗吃惊：原来这火影办公室内，别有洞天…

这是一间雅致的套房，浅粉色和柔和白色为主基调，空气中缭绕着淡淡的樱花香味。

"这是…"鼬沉吟了一下。

"是我休息的房间啊，"樱轻轻飘到他的身旁，呵气如兰，"平日公务繁忙，我没有太多时间回家的…"

"疗伤也是火影大人的公务之一吧！"鼬略略挪开一些，心中暗自觉得不妥。

"是啊！"樱宛如蝴蝶一般轻盈移动脚步，话音未落，玉手已覆上了鼬的胸口…

"不过，在这里你是第一个呢！"伴随着浅浅的娇笑声，柔和的查克拉传入鼬的身体，缓缓蔓延开来…

"啊…"鼬忽然觉得自己的脸像火烧一样…不只是那查克拉的热度，还有…他还是第一次单独和一个少女共处一室，而且离得这样近…樱花的香气缭绕在周围，粉色的长发更映得胜雪肌肤，清秀的双眉不乏英气，长而浓密的睫毛象蝴蝶翅膀翕动，还有那对湖水般碧绿的眸子正盈盈的望着自己…

"鼬…血已经不流了…"樱莞尔一笑。

"啊…嗯…"鼬有些不好意思，刚才是不是失态了？…"火影大人真是医术如神，被鲛肌所伤后这伤口就一直不能止血…"

"是鲛肌啊…怪不到呢…"樱微微蹙眉，"鼬啊，躺下给我检查一下吧…刚才我感到，伤口周围的细胞都完全没有活性了…"

"可是，在这里吗？"鼬望向房里唯一的床，那是樱的…

"躺下吧…"

"那个，我…身上还有血迹…"

"不要紧…"樱温柔的按住他，"会很痛哦，还是先睡一下吧…"

翡翠色的眸子里仿佛有水波涌动，鼬感到好疲惫，又好放松…这是…瞳术吗？…

眼皮合上前，他感到一双柔软的手轻轻揭开自己的衣服，触摸到胸口的肌肤，温热酥软的感觉象波涛般淹没了他的意志…

"很重的伤呢…写轮眼也使用过度了…所以催眠术才这么轻易奏效…"望着沉沉睡去的鼬，樱心中泛起一丝怜惜的感情…

那么，佐助的伤势，也好不到哪里去吧！樱的眉头蹙得更狠了，真是让人担心的一对兄弟呢…

也不知过了多久，鼬慢慢苏醒过来，身体感觉…嗯…好舒服…伤口已经不疼了…

"你终于醒了…"温柔软语传入耳中，抬眼接触到的，还是那对曾催眠自己的双瞳。

"嗯…嗯？！"鼬忽然发现那对双瞳的主人正…没错！她正在自己身上！！！！

含笑的碧眼俯视着自己，虽然有些疲惫之色，但是非常开心；双手还安抚在胸口缓缓摩挲着，而自己，正赤裸的上身…

"啊啊啊！！！！…你怎么在这儿？！！"鼬顿时慌乱起来，他想坐起来，但是被毫不留情的按住了…

"不要乱动！知道治好你费了我多少功夫吗？！"樱嗔怪到，这家伙，乱叫什么，被人听到还以为我火影六代目正在调戏男忍…

"可是…你为什么会在我身上…下来吧…"鼬动弹不得，无可奈何的要求，这个姿势…也太暧昧了吧…

"哦…疗伤这样比较容易专心啊…"樱犹豫了一下，"也是…要不先下来吧…"

"好，好…"鼬松了口气，这个女孩儿的怪力还真是了得，自己又有伤，只怕她要做什么都挡不住…

"哇啊啊啊…" 忽然，樱俯身压倒鼬胸口，满意的听到身下传来的叫声，她得意的开口："可是，鼬，我觉得，你的腰部和腿部还有伤…不，还有别的地方…"顺着胸口，玉手漫漫的向下滑去…

**暧昧**

暧昧的气氛在房间里弥漫开来，樱的手抚摩着鼬的肌肤，从胸口缓缓下移…

"不要，不要这样…火影大人…"鼬慌乱起来，这个女人…想对我做什么…该死…查克拉完全被封住了…

"别动，乖乖的…"依然柔媚如骨的娇笑声，樱感受着身下人儿的身体慢慢变得炽热…继续用指尖撩拨着男人身上的敏感点，她的手已经向下滑到了腰际…

"快住手！其它的伤都不要紧！！"鼬发急了，他也感觉到自己身体的反应，小腹绷紧的感觉…这是什么…好热…

樱的手，停住了…俏脸上的神情高深莫测，"想不到鼬君还是个没有经验的男人呢…看起来…好诱人…"

望着这个骄傲的男人，宇智波一族绝对的天才，曾经的木叶S级逃忍，晓组织中强大的朱雀…如今这个男人，正在自己身下…喘息，汗水淋漓…

樱可以感觉到鼬正在拼命忍耐…唇边漾出美丽残忍的笑意，轻俯到他耳边：

"真的不要吗？…鼬…不要我…给你疗伤吗？…"

"不要…"鼬呻吟，他快忍不住了，樱柔软温香的身体就在上面…而自己…完全被她控制…

"啊…求求你…"鼬竟然听到自己这样的声音，如果被别人知道…宁可死掉…

…已经硬了呢…慢慢体会这种煎熬吧…残忍的笑意更明显了，樱起身，用粉色的手帕轻拭着被折磨帅哥脸上的汗水："休息一下，一会儿来谈晓的事…"

佐助当然不知道自己哥哥所受的苦，相反，他相当的妒忌："鼬这家伙，现在一定很享受吧！"谁也不想见，佐助直接回到自己家里，嗯？家里好像有人，是…

推开大门，佐助看到…一大帮暗部…正在打扫房间，收拾屋子…还有人拎着大捆的新鲜蔬菜…

"你们…"佐助呆住了…"怎么会在这里？…"

"佐助大人，您回来了！！"暗部蜂拥而上，激动的把他团团围住。

"火影大人得知你们归来，安排我们提前准备！"

…樱…吗？…佐助心里泛起一丝暖意。

"鼬大人呢？"

"他还在火影那里。"佐助显然不愿多谈。

"佐助大人看看还缺什么，我们马上去购置。"暗部们很殷勤的跟着来到屋内。

"不用了，你们先回去吧。"望着整洁的房间，佐助虽然感激，可他很想一个人呆会儿。

"是！"一眨眼，暗部们全都消失不见了…

这个世界…终于安静了…

佐助缓缓回到自己房间，随着房门的合上，往事如潮水般涌来…

屋内的摆设，一点都没有变呢…

来到书桌前，犹豫了一下，佐助拿起了一直扣在桌上的那张合影…

卡卡西老师…

鸣人…

还有…樱…

指尖轻轻摩挲着照片的少女，记忆像水波一样被搅动了…

那个夜晚…樱色的长发…碧绿的双眸…还有自己…内心的悸动…

"我喜欢你…喜欢你喜欢得要死…"

"为了你,我可以…可以去杀人…"

"所以…佐助君,请不要走…."

"实在是不行的话,就带我走吧…"

佐助痛苦的闭上眼睛，"我真是大白痴！！！这样的话竟然还一直记到现在！！！！"

想起离别时自己把小樱抱到石椅上，那种不舍的感觉…

想起六年来一直思念她的渴望…找鼬报仇，然后…见到樱…如果自己还能活着的话…这是他活下去的最强动力…

想起兄弟冰释，手刃大蛇后自己是如何着急的赶回木叶…

一切只为了那个粉色的倩影…多年来自己心底唯一的柔情…

眼角好像有液体溢出，佐助急忙把眼泪擦掉，这样也太有损于男子汉的形象了…

当年作为一个复仇者，根本没有想到过自己的幸福，当然…也不可能许给小樱一个光明的未来…任何承诺都是不负责任的…只希望她能够忘了自己，快乐的生活下去…

可是，现在不同了，现在的他，宇智波佐助，已经具有匹敌最强上忍的能力，他可以保护她，陪伴她，让她开心…如果她要的话…

樱从身上离开，鼬终于松了口气，但同时，竟略略有些失望…

啊啊，我在想什么啊…

带着樱花香味的手绢还在脸上轻拭着，柔软的小手时不时（故意？）触到自己的肌肤，鼬感到在这种勾引下平息欲念真是件痛苦的事…

"请不要…再碰我了…"他艰难的请求道，同时暗暗运行查克拉；樱的医术还真是神奇，不但伤口愈合了，体力也恢复了大半…

"要不要去洗个澡？"樱的声音还是那么温婉动听，"你全身都湿了…"

"不用了！"鼬翻身坐起，在这里洗澡？…会被强暴的…"请让我向火影大人禀报晓的秘密！"

樱牵出一丝不易觉察的笑，"那到办公室来吧！"也好，今天玩儿得差不多了，再过分会吓跑他的…

大批公文前的六代目又恢复了往日的威仪，虽然还是一样无双的美貌，但碧绿眸子里透出来的犀利光芒给人阵阵寒意。

"晓…很棘手呢…"樱凝视着摊开的资料。

"毒蛇也有七寸。"鼬缓缓开口，"据我所知，蝎他…"声音渐渐低沉下去…

"嗯…原来是这样啊…"樱眼睛里露出了笑意，"早知道当年和他对阵时就不必费那么多功夫了…"

"火影大人打算…"鼬心中有个预感…她不会是…

鼬也想到了呢…真是个聪明人…樱含笑望着眼前的帅哥：我的手段你还没有完全尝到哦

"鼬君，真是辛苦你了，请留下吃饭吧！"樱盛情邀请。

"不必了，我想回去看看佐助，他的伤势不比我轻…"鼬比较担心弟弟。

"也好…"樱亲自送鼬出来。佐助…不知道怎么样了…

**亲热天堂**

"我回来了！"鼬按下客厅的灯，屋子里静悄悄的，这家伙，已经睡了吗？…

"以为你不回来了…"沙发深处传来佐助冷冷的声音。

"哦哦，火影大人是盛情邀请来着，可我担心弟弟你啊！"鼬的眼睛里充满了笑意，吃醋了吗？放下手中的便当，"快来尝尝一乐新出的牛X拉面，很补男人的哦！"

"补男人…什么意思？…"佐助晃到饭桌旁，一天没吃东西，还真是有点饿了。

"咳咳…就是…就是强身健体的意思…"鼬心中暗想，果然，这些年来除了忍术和查克拉，其它方面愚蠢的弟弟一点都没有长进…

"怎么这么久？…"佐助开始吃面。

"疗伤自然需要时间…"

"然后呢？…"

"然后啊…我们随便聊了聊…"见佐助抬头瞪着自己，"啊啊，聊了点晓的事…佐助…你以前拒绝过樱吧？…"

"你…"佐助差点被汤呛到，"怎么突然问这个？"

"这么说，她不是你的马子啦？"鼬闲闲的靠上沙发。

"…"佐助无法否认，现在的樱…确实不是他什么人…

"不是最好…"鼬站起身，"那样的女人，可不是你拾掇得下的…"

"你想对她怎么样？"佐助心里隐隐有些不安。

"你应该问，她想对我怎么样才是…"鼬露出帅得欠扁的微笑，"樱今天…骚扰我来着…"

"是你在骚扰她吧！"佐助霍然站起来，"大色狼！"

"冤枉我了，樱早已不是以前那个纯洁善良没用又爱哭的小女孩儿了，"鼬冷静的望着佐助，"她比五代火影有过之而无不及！"

"你怎么知道樱以前是纯洁善良没用又爱哭的小女孩儿？！！！！"佐助完全无视后半句话。

"哦，这个嘛…" 欠扁的微笑又回到鼬的脸上，"离开木叶这几年哥哥一直很关心你哟！所以经常回来看看…"

"你是看我还是看樱啊！！！"佐助随手抓住一物当作影风车扔了出去…

"唰！"鼬潇洒的接住，随即怪叫起来，"啊啊啊啊啊…佐助啊！！！…想不到纯情的你也看这种东西！！！"

佐助的目光移过去…脸迅速烧红了…鼬手里哗啦啦直抖的竟是…没错，竟是木叶无良上忍卡卡西经常拿着招摇过市的那本小黄书…"亲热天堂"！！！！

"该死的哥哥！那书不是我的！"佐助红着脸辩解道，"是…是暗部们留下的！"

"啊哈哈哈…不用解释，弟弟你果然成长了…"

"啪！啪！！！"又有两个圆形不明物以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势向鼬飞去…

这回…鼬喊得更大声："配套光盘！！！木叶的文化业还真是发达啊！！！晓太闭塞了太闭塞了…"鼬惋惜的连连摇头，"我在那里都落伍了…"

"哥哥你给我差不多一点…"佐助黑线ing…

"对了，愚蠢的弟弟啊…"鼬的俊脸上又浮上坏笑，"是时候让你恶补一下启蒙知识了…不然被人强暴了还什么都不知道…"

"强暴…"果然，佐助脸上露出迷惑的神情，"是被人强行暴打吗？…"

"唉…差不多吧…"鼬叹了口气，"好好看这些书和光盘！要拿出钻研手里剑的精神哟！！"

鼬洗完澡，舒舒服服躺到床上，他心中暗笑：佐助那小子现在不知道怎么样了…看了那些东西，不会失血过多死掉吧！

刚才他"好心"的去佐助房间敲门："愚蠢的弟弟啊…你不是喷鼻血晕倒了吧！"

"死不了！"屋里传来愤怒的回答和饮料罐撞到门上的声音。

呵呵，好好学习吧，不然遇到樱这种女人…

…樱…鼬心中不觉一动，白天的种种艳遇又浮上心头，那种温香软玉又折磨死人的滋味…好热啊…

佐助现在也很热…他终于明白为什么卡卡西老师如此迷恋亲热天堂了…只是…一晚上看这么多H书A丄片可真不是什么好主意，更何况是对完全没有经验的纯情小白兔佐助…

开始时他完全…傻了…原来男女之间可以这样！！！…屏幕上激烈火爆的场面燃烧着少年的心…这么说，我和樱也可以…写轮眼疾速拷贝着，脸颊好似火烧一样，身体好烫…

"不行！我怎么可以有这么龌龊的想法!"啪得一声关掉电视，佐助倒在床上，"这是对樱的亵渎…更何况…她现在已经不再喜欢我…"

缓缓闭上眼睛…尽管不情愿，对樱情感上的思念和肉体上的渴望还是像狂风暴雨一样袭来…那种让人发狂的滋味，欲念横生…

也不知过了多久，佐助才极不安稳的进入梦乡…

和以前朦胧温和的梦不同，这次的极为大胆热烈…

他梦到…梦到樱充满柔情蜜意的躺到自己怀里，而他正在温柔的吻她，那种缠绵的滋味…不知怎的，两人的衣服都退去了，粉色的长发和樱花的香味缭绕着他，白白嫩丄嫩的肌肤，柔软的触感，他忍不住激烈的动作，身下人消魂的娇喘声…一股热力从小腹难耐的升起…

"啊！！！…"佐助猛然醒来，汗水津津，"原来，原来是个梦…"他摸摸身上，发现衣服已经完全湿透了…而且，湿的地方还有…

佐助不仅羞愧难当…"我是个畜生吗？…我竟然想对樱…"翻身起床，他拿起浴衣直接冲进了浴室。冷水哗哗的泼下来，洗掉了身上混合的液体和冲动的欲火…

终于平静了下来，穿好浴衣，佐助慢慢走到书桌前，不由自主地又拿起了照片，凝视着….

今夜真的好静，只有温柔的夜风吹动…皎洁的月光如水般泻入…少年痴情的吻着照片中的粉发少女…樱…我的爱…

火影大人的房间里飘荡着玫瑰香味和哗哗的水声，樱正躺在水中做鲜花精油SPA…

水、蒸汽还有精油给她的俏脸儿染上玫瑰色的红晕，唇色也更加的水润娇艳…白嫩丄嫩的身体像用一整块无暇美玉雕刻而成，上面的水珠在微微颤动…浑圆的双峰，两朵粉红的蓓蕾骄傲的挺立着…还有盈盈一握的小蛮腰，修长窈窕的诱丄惑美腿…水中的佳人足以引诱起任何一个男人的邪念来犯罪…

樱缓缓抚摸着娇嫩肌肤，纲手师傅的声音在耳边响起："作为第六代火影，要有最艳丽的女人容颜，最坚强的男人的心…来征服男人，征服整个忍者世界…"

成为最伟大的火影，抛弃一切感情的羁绊，凌驾于所有男人之上…樱的思绪缥缈着…使用他们，折磨他们，玩弄他们…以我自己的方式…爱他们…

现在是时候了…是时候与纯情的少女时代作最后的告别…

自己完美的身体与第一次的童真…应该献给哪个男人呢？…

樱秀目微合，脑海中浮现出一个朦胧的身影…黑发，黑眼睛，冷傲英俊的面容…

宇智波佐助…还是…鼬呢？…

**初恋情丝**

宇智波兄弟回到木叶已经几天了，二人都在暗部被予以重任；两帅哥的加盟，导致这些天有事没事前来暗部"公务"的女忍如云。和鼬礼貌周全的招呼这些女孩子不同，佐助依然沉默寡言。他见到樱的机会不多，大都是在暗部或上忍的会议上，佐助经常默默地站在一旁，望着众人中央的樱，和大家一起接受她耀眼的荣光。

佐助很快发现六代火影在木叶的威望极高，临危受命，坚强果敢的性格，无双的美貌与智慧，使她赢得了大家的尊敬和信任。

不过有一件事还是让佐助跌破了眼睛："鸣人！！！你，你，你怎么也是樱的贴身护卫？！！！你的理想不是成为火影吗？！！！"

"哈哈！我现在的理想是成为火影的老公！！！"

这个大白痴…

佐助强忍住没有给鸣人一记免费的千鸟…

更让他受打击的是，不光小李和鸣人，几乎所有的木叶男忍都被樱的风采所迷惑，心甘情愿的拜倒在她的石榴裙下；貌似唯一还能保持理智的只剩早已心有所属的双帅哥，鹿丸和宁次。不过，即使是这俩人，对樱的评价也是极高的。

鹿丸语："火影大人真是木叶全体男人的梦中情人，全体女人的梦中敌人啊！！！"

宁次语："火影大人是个非常聪明的女人，她的心连我这双白眼也看不透啊！！！"

听到这些的佐助，愈加沉默了…心中那个粉色的影子，已经离他越来越远…

佐助默默地走着，想去木叶河边看一看，那是他心情不好时最喜欢的去处。

"佐助！"轻柔悦耳的声音响起，他抬起头,一双翡翠色的眸子满含笑意望着他，粉色的发丝在风中温柔飘动着，正是一直萦绕在心里的那个影子…樱…

"哦，火影大人。"佐助淡淡的应了一句，继续朝前走去。

"佐助，"樱停了一下，转身追上他，和他并排前行，"你的伤怎样了？…"

"死不了的。"

"我听医疗班说，你根本没有去找过他们…"

"…我的伤…他们无能为力…"佐助冷冷的回答，初回木叶那天的情景又浮上心头…

美丽的夕阳淡淡映在水面上，波光粼粼…

佐助默默走到岸边的草地上，一言不发的坐下。

"佐助…"樱也坐到他身边，柔声的呼唤。

"什么事？"声音还是冷冷的，"火影大人不是很忙吗？"

"今天忙里偷闲啊！"樱微微一笑，这些天还真是冷落他了，在闹情绪呢。

"佐助，你还记得…我们第七小组一起度过的时光吗？"樱的碧眸美丽而深远…

"…"佐助的眼神慢慢柔和了，他怎么会不记得？第七小组，樱、鸣人、卡卡西老师…

失去父母后他唯一不再孤独的时光…

黑暗六年里不断回忆起的时光…

初恋情丝不知不觉缠绕的时光…

"樱…"佐助的心，渐渐被融化了，"其实我好希望回到过去…"

回到过去…

回到整天叫鸣人大白痴的过去…

回到一起等待迟到卡卡西老师的过去…

回到…樱对自己一往情深的过去…

为什么要亲手放弃这些呢？我才是个大白痴呢…

"佐助…"樱慢慢靠过来，倚在他肩上。

"啊…"肩头的伤口吃痛，可他又舍不得这种温柔的滋味，闭上眼睛默默忍受着，樱她…好香好柔软…

直到耳边传来一声惊呼："佐助！你，你在流血…"

该死！怎么在这个时候出血呢？佐助失望的望着樱从身边离开；不过，看她为自己担心也不错…

"都这样了还不去医院吗？"樱拨开他的衣服紧盯着伤口，这家伙想死吗？

"不去！"

"那去你家…"樱微微叹口气，他还是这么不听话…

…不过，这样也好…

"哥哥好像不在呢！"佐助推开屋门，四下张望。

他当然不在，我安排他出任务去了，樱心中暗笑。佐助君…今天…

"我们去你的房间…"

"为什么？在客厅不行吗？"佐助脸上微微一红，想起了梦到樱的那个夜晚…

"疗伤需要一个安静的环境…"还有一张宽大的床…樱在心里默默说着，露出迷死人的微笑…

房间里…

佐助的上衣已经被脱掉，樱小心的帮他处理着伤口，"真任性，竟然一直放任伤势恶化…"轻声责怪着他。

"我死不了的，"佐助微微露出笑意，被樱照顾着…真好…

"好了，佐助…"樱在他耳边呵着气，轻轻地吻了下他的耳垂…

佐助身体猛然一抖，那是他的敏感地带…

…樱她…

轻笑一声，樱含住他的耳垂，吮吸着，小手温柔的抚在他赤裸的胸口上…

"唔…樱…"燥热的感觉出现，佐助心慌意乱起来…

"佐助…"樱呵气如兰，暖暖的吹在他的颈窝儿，好痒…

"其实…我一直都…好喜欢佐助君的…"

佐助的心跳加快了速度，"樱…"话没有说完，就被迷人的红唇吻住了，他的脑中霎时一片空白…樱的唇…好芬芳好柔软…

接下来的事更…也不知怎的，自己就被按倒在了床上…身上的人儿…佐助双手扶在樱的纤腰上，不敢用力…推开她吧，不舍得；一把抱住吧，好像又不妥…

"樱…"他艰难的抑制住疯狂回吻她的冲动，"不要…"

"佐助君…很害羞呢…"樱的眼睛里满是笑意，比鼬还要没有经验哪…好诱人的兄弟俩…可他要这么一直害羞下去…嗯，只好这样了…

缓缓揭开自己的衣带…"不要!"佐助一把拉住她的手腕儿，"樱，你想做什么？！！"

"当然是脱衣服啦！"樱的声音娇娇的，"你又不帮人家脱…"

"不行！我们还没有结婚！不能做那种事情！！"佐助的道德观念还真是惊人的强，他想坐起来，又被按住了…

"佐助君…你不乖啊…要受惩罚的…"樱娇媚的笑着，用粉色的丝巾把他的双手缚在床头…

佐助想挣扎，无奈又被红唇覆住，"呜…"反抗的意志渐渐消退了，陶醉在无状的温柔滋味里…

"好了，现在终于可以开始了，"樱戏谑的望着身下被绑住的帅哥，"不要闭上眼睛啊，佐助…"

玉手缓缓揭开衣带，抛到一边…

"啊啊…"佐助真恨自己，为什么忍不住目不转睛的盯着看…樱的身体…好美…她穿的是什么…

背后的搭扣也被解开，美好的浑圆展露出来…

"很喜欢吧！"望着佐助痴痴的神情，樱轻笑着，俯下身子…

"啊啊啊啊啊…"粉红诱人的蓓蕾就在眼前，佐助只觉得脑中一片轰鸣，一股热流…

这时最让他觉得丢脸的事情发生了…

高傲英俊冷漠的宇智波佐助…

一直被女孩子追而毫不动心的宇智波佐助…

竟像好色仙人自来也、大色狼惠比斯、老而无良的三代目那样…

被激出了鼻血…

"想不到佐助君还这么热血啊！"樱边用纸巾边为佐助擦拭边调笑他，"让我动用医疗忍术来止止吧，不然接下来的…你会失血过多而死哦…"

这种死法…而且是在床上…还没有穿上衣…

佐助的脸儿有些白了…她不是要…强暴我吧…


	2. Chapter 2

**第六章 初尝禁果**

不过，想要维护贞操的想法只是一闪而过，佐助很快就被眼前那对可爱的蓓蕾吸引住了…

樱的身体…和自己很不一样呢…

贪婪的吻住，吮吸着，逗弄着…佐助的脸颊和身体都火烫起来…

"终于主动起来了…"樱感觉到了身下人儿的变化，她猛地起身离开他…

"哦哦…我要…"佐助禁不住呻吟起来…

"别这么着急嘛…"樱笑笑，凝脂般的乳肤上赫然留下红红的吻痕。

本来还想再折磨他一会儿的…还是往下进行吧！…

柔弱无骨的手指一路向下游走…结实的胸口、匀称的腰部、平坦的小腹…佐助君的身体还真是完美…沿着敏感的大腿内侧缓缓上移，直接到达…轻轻地撩拨、玩弄…男人的欲望在手心中膨胀起来…

"樱…不要…"佐助挣扎着扭动身体，这个女人…"停…"

"不要停是吗？"樱调笑着，玉指伸到他眼前轻轻晃动，"瞧，你已经湿了哦…"

"你…"佐助再也按耐不住，用查克拉挣断束缚，猛地把樱按在身下，压上去，狠狠的吻她，樱唇、玉颈、那对逗人的蓓蕾…

"这就是你希望的吧？"他喘息着，唇边满是欲望，"这就是你想要的对不对？！！！"

"我忍了那么久…"继续疯狂的蹂躏身下的人儿，"你怎么敢这么勾引我？！！你有把我当做男人吗？！！！"

抓住她的衣裙，用力一扯…

"啊！…"樱尖叫起来，完美诱人的膧体上，只剩下最后一件内衣…

望着几乎被自己剥光的心上人儿，佐助痛苦的压抑着欲火，"樱…你是我…最不想伤害的女人…如果你不愿意，我…"

妖冶撩人的焰火在翡翠的眸子里燃起，娇媚柔软的在他身下扭动，"佐助…啊…"

低吼一声，再也忍耐不住，佐助粗暴的扯下两人之间最后的障碍，用身体完完全全压住她…

"佐助君…你爱我吗？…"

要失身给这个男人了吗？…

自己少女时代的初恋…

令人心碎的噩梦…

现在要彻底征服的男人…

"樱…我好爱你…"身心都被她迷醉，原始冲动益发的不可遏制…佐助猛一用力，完全进入到她的体内…

"啊！！！…好痛…"一种被撕裂的痛楚攫住了樱，她眼泪汪汪，咬住了红唇…

"樱…我，我会让你舒服的…"佐助喘息着，尽管心疼她，可这种时候他是无论如何也停不下来了；双目变成了血红的三勾玉，飞速旋转，把一整夜看的亲热天堂发挥得淋漓尽致…

"啊啊…"最初的疼痛已经过去，取而代之的是一种异样的快丄感…那种被占有、被侵犯、被蹂躏、被爱着的疯狂滋味…

…有几秒钟樱觉得自己失去了知觉…等她醒来，佐助还在继续着…天！他是超人吗？…

"喜欢吗，宝贝儿？"佐助英俊的脸上露出邪笑，"你刚才昏过去了哦，火影大人…"

"你…你好坏…"樱忽然用力推开他…

"樱，你在这个时候…"

樱咬住嘴唇，突然停下来的滋味确实不好受…不过…

"叫我…女王…"

"你…"佐助被她用查克拉按住…

"叫啊！不然信不信我这就扔下你走掉!"焰火在墨绿的眸子里熊熊燃烧。

"樱…我的女王…"身心完全被她征服，连尊严也可以抛弃…

樱微微一笑，松开了手，"好乖…"

雄性动物的本能发作，佐助迫不急待的粘上她…

樱尖尖的指甲在他背上奋力的划着…

"小野猫儿…"佐助眼中勾玉的颜色更深了，他加快了速度…

樱不由自主的随着佐助的动作呻吟着，扭动腰身来配合他…

越来越快…越来越用力…

是的，是的，是的…

她只想要…更多，更多，更多…

"啊！！！！！！！！！"终于，伴随着尖叫的欲望，两人同时达到天堂的巅峰！！！…

佐助低下头，爱怜的吻吻她的红唇，"樱…我好爱你…"

"别拿出来…"樱温柔的用双臂缠住他的脖子，"好好和我呆一会儿…"

只有温柔的夜风吹动…皎洁的月光倾泻进来…两人的心和身体，从来没有这样接近过…

我已经成为一个女人了吗？…闭上眼睛，唇边漾起一抹动人的笑，成为…他的女人了吗？…宇智波佐助…

**第六章 鸳鸯**

西西索索的声音传来，接着是樱的轻笑，然后是…哗啦哗啦的翻书声…

那是…佐助慌忙睁开眼睛，那是…"亲⊥热天堂"？！！！~~~…

没错，樱手里拿着的，正津津有味翻看的…

佐助一大滴汗，"樱…那个…"

"啊…佐助君…想不到纯情的你也看这种东西啊…"樱专心致志看书，捎带着用眼角瞥他…

完了完了，佐助脸儿白了，她的话怎么和哥哥吐出一辙…

…樱不会…以为我是条色⊥狼吧…

"佐助君…"樱意味深长地笑着，用书面轻轻划着他的俊脸儿，"怪不到没有经验，技术还这么好…"

"那个，樱，其实我也不是完全拷贝的…"佐助满面通红的解释，"比如让你昏过去时…就是自创的…"

"你…"樱脸颊绯红，咬住嘴唇，"又想叫我女王吗？"

"不是刚刚叫过的…"

"…只有那种时候你才肯吗？…"樱捏住他的耳朵…

只觉得微微一痛，"是什么？"佐助伸手去摸，被樱按住。

"樱玉耳环，"樱轻笑，"我给你的…"

"耳环？"佐助微微反抗，"我是男人哎…"

"是属于我的男人…"玉指轻轻转动耳环，"这是我私有物标记…"

"唔…"随着她轻轻的转动，一阵酥⊥软的感觉从耳垂传来…禁不住吻上她魅⊥惑的红⊥唇，"你是我的才是…"

被樱撒娇的推开，"去洗⊥澡…"

温柔的抱起她，这…为什么一阵脚软…

是刚才太激⊥烈…佐助脸红了…

"怎么了？"樱关切的望着他，"放我下来吧…"

"啊…哈…没什么啦…"

汗…不能让她知道…

男子汉的自尊心哎…

佐助更加小心翼翼的抱起樱…

浴室…鸳鸯浴…哗哗的水声…

"樱…你好美…"温柔的帮她擦拭，佐助的眼神迷离起来…

樱完美的膧体仿佛女神一般，肤如凝脂吹弹可破…

…只是…玉颈、锁骨、酥胸…几乎浑身上下…都布满了红红的吻⊥痕…

是我太粗暴了吗？…想起自己刚才疯狂的占有…无止境的掠夺…

"樱…我弄疼你了吗？…"细细吻她的耳垂，"让我好好爱你…"

"六年来…我一直在想你…"甚至是在梦里…

从背后抱紧她，把她的娇躯环绕在自己怀里…双手覆上她的挺立的双峰，紧贴着她的身子…

樱只觉得心神一荡…我…还爱着这个男人…

不…

不要…

"樱…"低沉诱惑的声音从耳边传来…"我，我还想再要一次…"

"樱…"低沉诱惑的声音从耳边传来…"我，我还想再要一次…"

"不要嘛…"撒娇的推开他，"人家还疼呢…"

与此同时，一个冷酷的声音从心底泛起…

一次就够了…

一次就足以具有毁灭他的力量…

换上他的睡衣…被他强健的双臂环绕着…倾听着他有力的心跳…

樱觉得自己浑身上下都缭绕着他气息…

佐助抱她好紧…仿佛她是他全部的幸福，一松手就会失去一样…

樱缓缓闭上眼睛…

至少今夜…

我们是属于彼此的…

就好像没有未来…世界的末日…

只剩下一个男人…和一个女人…

慢慢沉入梦魇…朦胧间耳边传来佐助模糊的低语…

"樱…我好爱你…"

"…我知道…"梦呓似的的回答他…

"…嫁给我好吗？…做我的…新娘…"

…

"…"

清晨的阳光跳跃在樱的脸上，浓密而卷曲的睫毛微微翕动，她张开眼睛，碧绿的双眸像宝石般明亮…昨晚…樱的脸红了…

自己还躺在佐助怀里…他…还没有醒…

樱禁不住仔细端详少年的脸…很英俊…清秀的眉眼…挺直的鼻梁…性感的嘴唇…想起昨夜被他狂⊥吻的滋味…一直很酷的模样，睡着了倒有几分稚气…

仿佛感受到她的目光，佐助要醒过来的样子，轻声呢喃着什么…

忍不住伏下身去听…

"樱…"睡梦中还呼唤她的名字…

樱的目光柔和起来，心底泛起一股柔情…好想去亲吻他…

…不…冷酷的声音在脑海中重新响起…

…要有最艳丽的女人容颜，最坚强的男人的心…

…成为最伟大的火影，抛弃一切感情的羁绊，凌驾于所有男人之上…

那么，宇智波佐助，就是第一个…

樱匆匆起身，换好衣裙正要离开，目光落在了书桌旁的合影上…

照片中欢笑的少女…身边的黑发少年…

…这家伙，我们唯一的合影…那时候他还在和鸣人闹别扭…卡卡西老师在哄他们…

"樱…"

"其实我好希望回到过去…"

没有人能回到过去了…

轻轻按下相框，没有再回头看一眼，粉色的身影离开了房间…

脸庞像鲜花般娇艳，翡翠般的眸子闪闪发亮，映衬着如云秀发更显柔媚…

樱满意的望着镜中的自己…

精油SPA和查克拉的调息使她看起来神采奕奕，粉色衣裙勾勒出窈窕动人的身材，精致的高领和长袖完美隐藏了昨夜激⊥情的痕迹…

"火影大人！"门口传来鸣人的声音，"鼬回来了！！"

时间赶得正好啊，樱暗暗想到，"请他进来！不准任何人打扰！！"美艳残忍的花朵在唇边绽放，"佐助除外！！！"

**第七章 痴情**

佐助醒来时，怀中的佳人早已不在；他翻身坐起，双手按揉着太阳穴费劲的想，昨夜激⊥情是真的…还只是春⊥梦一场？…

右肩上的咬痕还在隐隐作痛，还有背上的指甲印儿…

睡衣上空气中樱花暗香浮动，枕上的一丝粉色长发…

佐助的脸烧红了，昨晚…我真的和樱…

她，她怎么不在身边？…心里一阵发慌…

"樱！樱！！"佐助匆匆起身，边呼唤樱的名字边着急寻找着她的身影。

浴室、客厅、厨房…哪里都没有…

偌大的房子里，只有他一人而已…

佐助冲动的跑到院子里，庭院空空的，细细雨丝洒落到他的脸上、身上…

冰凉的水滴使佐助清醒了一些，"也许樱已经回去了…"他喃喃的对自己说。

也许…她是害羞…

是啊，自己是男人，想到昨晚炽热激⊥情的场面还要觉得不好意思…更何况樱她…

甜蜜的柔情泛上心间…佐助的目光柔和起来…

我…我还是去找她…

匆匆沐浴换上衣服，顾不得拿伞，佐助冲到了雨中…

此刻，他心中只有一个名字：春野樱！！！

见了面，我应该说些什么？…

佐助的脚步缓了下来…

"樱，你好吗？"

废话，昨夜那么激烈…自己明明弄伤了她…

那，那…"我喜欢你…"

…，这好像是初恋时说的话吧？没有任何恋爱经验的佐助突然发现表白很难…

不如直接："樱，我好爱你…"

这话昨晚亲热时自己说过的，白天实在说不出口…

怎样…到底怎样…才能向她表达自己的感情…

一个声音从心底缓缓升起…

"…嫁给我好吗？…做我的…新娘…"

…向樱求婚…自己好像昨夜也…在坠入温柔梦魇之前…

…当时…樱的回答是什么…她说"是"了吗？…

…自己太累了，没有听到…

那么，今天，正式向樱求婚！！！

想到这里，佐助调转方向，往木叶最大的珠宝行走去…

"欢迎光临！哇，佐助君！！"明亮柜台的可爱少女望着推门而入的佐助，禁不住兴奋的尖叫出声，好一个湿嗒嗒的帅哥耶！！！

此时的佐助是很吸引少女们的目光，高大匀称的身材，英俊的面容；被雨水打湿的衣服贴在身上，显出结实强健的胸肌；黑发上有水滴，很性感的垂下来…

而且，他平日苍白酷俊的脸色，怎么会有淡淡的红晕?…

"请，请问您需要什么？"少女的明眸呆呆的定在佐助脸上，他真的好帅哦…

**第八章 诱惑**

火影办公室…

樱以欣赏的目光打量着眼前的男人，鼬一身暗部装扮，英俊强悍，像林中的野兽一样机警敏锐…

"辛苦了，"樱嫣然一笑，指尖划过桌上的樱花茶，"这个可以帮助恢复查克拉。"

"谢火影大人。"鼬缓缓饮下茶水，芬芳的花香在口中蔓延开来，一股温热的感觉慢慢传遍全身…

"任务…顺利吗？" 明媚的眼波迅速扫过他全身上下，没有外伤，只是脸色略显得苍白疲惫…

"我昨晚一直在追踪青龙，凌晨的时候，和他交手。"

"结果呢？"樱内心关切，声音仍然波澜不惊。

"动用了天照，"鼬淡淡笑道，"青龙负伤逃走。"

原来是天照…樱缓缓踱步到鼬身旁，"晓其他人呢？"

"首领完全没有线索，好像蒸发了一样。"鼬眉头微微一皱，"倒是蝎，我感觉他就潜伏在附近。"

"赤砂之蝎…"樱翡翠色的眸子犀利起来，"如果能活捉他，我就有办法让他开口…"

"火影大人是想利用蝎那个弱点吗？"鼬微微一笑，强悍的女人…

"不是个好主意吗？"玉手扶上他的肩，轻轻揉捏着，"这趟真辛苦你了啊，鼬君…"

"身为木叶上忍，这是我份内的事。"鼬心里一动，疗伤那天让人脸红心跳的景色浮上心头…

"好一个正经的男人哪！"银铃般的娇笑从耳旁传来，玉指缓缓上移，肆意玩弄着他的耳垂，"我想好好奖赏你呢！"

"火影大人过奖，"鼬尽力克制那种酥⊥软的感觉，一把扣住她的手腕，"如果没有其他任务，我就告辞了！"

"不要这么着急走嘛，"温软娇媚的音色可以把人融化掉，好像细细的银丝把他缠绕住，"刚才的樱花茶好喝吗？鼬…"

茶杯倒在地上，水撒了出来，鼬的嘴里，留着那种独特的芬芳,但是现在对他来说,是世界上最苦涩的味道.

倒在地上…查克拉完全不能使用…

他的身体滚烫.意识好象都要燃烧起来…

已经坚持了一个小时了…

"木叶上忍最重要的职责,就是服从火影的命令.也许你终于该放弃可笑的自尊,听从你职责的召唤了."

樱坐在沙发上,悠然地说.

不,不能在她面前…鼬的自由意志在做最后的挣扎.

他紧咬着牙关. 也许,再挺一会儿…

"鼬君,你是个英俊的男人,但你此刻浑身查克拉被封住的样子,实在是出乎我意料的性感."

汗水早已湿透了全身，滴在地上，形成了一个一个小水洼.

"究竟还要顽固到什么时候？樱花茶是无害，但其中溶入大利拉果的药性是不会自然消失的.除非你不继续强撑,否则就不会结束."

秀美的眉心打成了结, 鼬眼中仍然射出的倔强让樱不由得暗暗吃惊.

"为了你坚强的自尊,也许我还应该再敬你一杯?"

樱看到了这句话引起的反应,露出胜利的微笑.

如果再灌药的话…

鼬仿佛听到自己意志崩溃的声音…

…不是不喜欢她…

…因为佐助的原因，他从樱还是个小女孩儿时就关注她…

鼬承认，樱的勇气、智慧、美貌、风采…是让他欣赏心动的女人…

可是…

他不愿以这种没有男性尊严的方式…

而且，从他刚回木叶，樱的态度就暧昧让人捉摸不透…

还有，那个愚蠢的弟弟…一直对她一往情深…

…思维渐渐模糊起来…

"到极限了吧…"樱压在鼬身上，碧绿眸子居高临下的看着汗水津津的他。

不再犹豫，剥开他早已湿嗒嗒的上衣，柔软的小手沿着脖子、胸口、小腹…恰到好处的游走…感受到他的身体在掌心里渐渐兴奋起来…

"住、住手…"鼬呻吟的声音…

"住手吗？"残忍的笑容，有意在敏感处加大了力度，"你的身体可不是这么说的哦！"

"为什么这么做？"这个女人…是魔鬼吗？…

"被我看中的男人，都要有献上心和身体的觉悟哟！"指尖挑逗的滑过他的俊脸儿。

"那…佐助呢？…"

"他啊…昨夜已经是我的人了…"樱停下手，缓缓解开高领衣裙的扣子，微微一笑，"你们兄弟两个都不懂得为女人脱衣服嘛…"

房间柔和朦胧的灯光下，更显得樱冰肌玉骨，让人目眩的美丽…

只是天使一样完美的面容上，流露的却是撒旦般魅惑的神情…她的身体，红红的吻痕在雪肤上触目惊心，丝毫不掩饰昨夜炽热激情的痕迹…

"你…和我弟弟…"鼬用最后一丝意志控制自己渴望的目光，"宇智波家族的男人才不会任人玩弄！"

"了不起，真是让人钦佩啊…"樱微微一笑，含着樱花茶，伏下身子，吻住他的唇…

"唔…"女人的芳唇，原来是这样…鼬只觉得一阵眩晕…

…芬芳的滋味再次在口中蔓延…大利拉果的药性迅速发作，异样的感觉从小腹开始蹿起，想要占有，想要冲刺的欲望象淋油火线一样淹没了他的意识…

猛地按倒樱，把她柔软的娇躯压在身子底下，火热的唇暴风骤雨般落在她的唇、耳垂、颈窝、浑圆…吻着她每一寸肌肤，听着她低低的娇喘…鼬觉得自己完全失控了…他只想用自己的印迹去覆盖她雪肤上原来的吻痕，用自己的占有洗去她身上另一个男人的气息…

"我们…我们去浴室…"樱喘息着推拒着，离开他追逐自己的唇，"…好多汗水，这样子…我不喜欢…"

"我忍不住了…"鼬紧抱她…想要发泄的欲望一直窜到头顶…

"乖…"樱用力推开他，"…我不愿意…你是吃不到的…"

"噢…"鼬痛苦的呻吟，一把把她横抱起来…

"想折磨死我是吧？…"哗哗的淋浴下，他猛地把樱按到墙上，狠狠的吻住她的唇，吮吸她娇嫩的身体…双手伸进她身上仅存的内衣下粗暴的抚摸…

"啊…"樱娇喘着…这种叫人欲念横生的熟悉感觉…同样完美的男人…同样有力的动作…同样的黑发黑眼睛…另一个影像与眼前与自己亲热的人重叠在一起…

…佐助…

…佐助…

…佐助…

**第九章 恶之花**

终于到了，佐助收住脚步，全身都已经湿透了…

冰冷的雨水顺着黑发、衣服滴答滴答流下来…

可他心里却仿佛有团火在烧…

…樱…会答应我吗？…

"啊哈哈哈哈哈…佐助！你就像只落汤鸡！！！"

开心又没头脑的笑声，不用看，一定是鸣人那个大白痴…

不理会他的挑衅，"樱回来了吗？"

…现在他关心的，只有一个人而已…

"清晨就回来啦！"鸣人眨眨眼睛，奇怪这次佐助为什么没有反唇相讥…"鼬也在呢！"

"哥哥…"一朵阴云飘过佐助眸子…

…樱那么着急回来…是为了哥哥吗？…

不会的！他断然否定这个想法，"我进去找他们！！"

推开火影办公室的大门，佐助四下环顾，偌大的房间，空无一人…

他们去哪儿了…不安的感觉渐渐升腾…不会是…

…为什么会有水声…敏锐的听觉引他走向内室…

屋角是一个很精致的屏风，朵朵彩绘的樱花迎风摇曳娇⊥艳⊥欲滴，很诱⊥人…

…仿佛有女子的声音传来，佐助侧动耳朵倾听…

这个屏风…有暗门吗？…

果然…虚掩的暗门推开，哗哗的水声豁然清晰起来…

佐助被眼前精致华美的布置迷惑…这里是樱平时休息的地方？…

那水声…是浴室了…

…浴室…他心里一动…脸已经红了…昨夜鸳鸯⊥共⊥浴的春色美景浮上心头…

"啊…"极其娇媚的女人声音飘来…

…是樱？…佐助忍不住往浴室方向走去…

"啊…"娇媚的呻⊥吟声更清晰了，"啊啊…鼬，鼬…"

鼬？！！！！

这个名字对佐助就像晴天霹雳！！！！

樱和哥哥在一起？！！！！！！

猛地洞开浴室的门，眼前的景象让他几乎吐出鲜血！！！！！！！

有一瞬间，他以为自己看错了，以为自己的眼睛瞎掉，出现了幻觉…

柔和的灯光下，水气氤氲中，宽大的浴池…

一对几乎赤⊥和谐⊥裸的人儿，紧紧的抱在一起…

二人完美的身体相互纠缠着…

…粉色的秀发，黑色的发丝，随着水波激烈的起伏荡漾…

…激⊥吻的唇瓣…紧紧相扣的手指…晃动水纹下看不清的动作…

佐助觉得自己几乎要疯掉…

浑身血液登时冰凉…继而烧得滚烫…

那真的是樱！！！！！！！！！！！！！

还有哥哥！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

为什么…

…为什么为什么为什么…

"你们…"他艰难的开口…

滚烫的血液涌回心脏，在那里爆裂，慢慢渗出…

"你们…在做什么？！！！！…"

"佐助？…"弟弟的突然闯入使鼬恢复了一点理智，他不由自主地松开了樱，

"不要…误会我们…"他也无法解释…

"误会？…"佐助眼中流露出痛楚的神色，心疼的感觉撕扯着他的身体…

"没有什么误会！"樱轻启朱唇，她缓缓站立起来，水珠顺着粉颈、酥⊥胸、纤腰、玉⊥腿滴

滴滚落…瀑布般的秀发温柔包裹着诱人的膧⊥体，映衬着柔和的灯光缥缈的水气，散发

着奇异美丽的光晕…

完美得仿佛水天使一般…樱唇却吐出恶魔一样的话语…

"就像你看到的那样…"碧绿的眸子懒懒扫过他已然变色的俊脸，"是你打扰了我们…"

…心头好像被利刃划过…鲜血汩汩而出…

这种感觉…被草稚剑重创身体时…也没有这般痛苦…

"…樱…你喜欢的是哥哥吗？"

"…那你昨夜…为什么和我…"

…他说不下去了…

"这样啊…我只是想试试鼬是不是比你更强罢了…"

…妖冶的邪火在碧玉瞳孔里闪动…

…残忍艳丽的花朵在唇边缓缓绽放…

…一种混合着痛楚的快感像激电一般传遍全身…

伴随着最伤人的话语："佐助…你要不要也…加入我们…"

…佐助的面容瞬间失去血色…

…痛苦吗？佐助…

…我终于伤到你了吗？佐助…

…那种无尽的等待…心碎绝望的感觉…

…我要…千百倍的奉还…

…佐助…

**第十章 堕天使的觉醒**

瓢泼般的大雨浇在佐助脸上身上…

可他，好像完全感受不到了…

不记得是怎么离开那个房间的…

鼬的欲言又止和鸣人的错愕神情都慢慢在头脑中模糊…

唯一清晰的…

是…

灼热迫人的翡翠明眸…

还有…恶魔般的话语…

"这样啊…我只是想试试鼬是不是比你更强罢了…"

"佐助…你要不要也…加入我们…"

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！

胸口仿佛要炸裂开来一般…

全身的查克拉都在燃烧…

千万条痛苦和愤怒的毒蛇啃噬着他的心…

那个女人…

那个引自己入天堂又毫不犹豫推入地狱的女人…

刚才忍不住想…

杀了她…

还有碰过她身子的哥哥…

最后还有…自己…

那样就可以追她到九重地狱…

雨，下得更大了…

少年的身影，消失在水幕之中…

樱微微靠上墙壁…

疲惫的感觉袭上全身…

终于做出了这一步…即使是对佐助…

感情的羁绊…自己最大的弱点…解除了吗…

可是，看到他黑色双眸流露出痛楚的神情…愤怒转身离去的瞬间…

自己为什么会有心痛的感觉？…

很恨我吧…佐助…

碧绿的眸子…缓缓合上了…

昨天的情景一幕幕回到眼前…

…

"樱…其实我好希望回到过去…"

…

"樱，你想做什么？！！"

…

"不行！我们还没有结婚！不能做那种事情！！"

…

"樱…你是我…最不想伤害的女人…如果你不愿意，我…"

…

"…我好爱你…"

…

"樱…我弄疼你了吗？…"

…

"六年来…我一直在想你…"

…

"…嫁给我好吗？…做我的…新娘…"

内心深处最柔软的地方隐隐有鲜血渗出…

但是…

等它再次结痂痊愈后，应该比岩石还要坚硬吧…

"呃…"手腕和颈项一紧，查克拉被制住了…

"火影大人…你太大意了…"

冰冷的语气，樱张开眼睛，遇上的是更加冰冷的血色双眸…

"是啊，这种时候…是不应该走神儿…"唇边重新泛起娇美的笑容，"你查克拉L解开了…"

"没有人能封住我太久…"赤色瞳孔中的寒意一点点加深，"照你今天的所作所为，应该用月读！！！"

"现在…你用得了月读？鼬…"睫毛宛如蝶翼般翕动，"大利拉果的药性…还没有解除吧…"

鼬脸色微变，那种邪药…

自己只是用查克拉强行压制，过不了多久，只怕会向五脏六腑反噬…

手上加力，"给我解药!不然我就把你…"

"把我怎样？…"翡翠眸子微微眯起，眼梢带有暧昧的笑意，提醒他二人赤⊥和谐⊥裸相对的尴尬境地…

"你…"这个女人…

"我会把你捏得粉身碎骨…"

"哼…"虽然有办法脱身，但也要费些周折；再说，今天也没有了心情…"放开我右手…"

"做什么？"

"给你拿解药啊！"碧目促狭的看着他，"鼬你很怕我嘛！"

"哼…"紧紧盯住她的右手，莹光闪烁，玉指上多了一件物什…

"什么…"耳垂上一痛，心下大惊，又被她暗算了吗？…

"别紧张…"微微转动那枚樱玉耳环，"这个可以解千毒的…"

清凉滋润的感觉漫漫传遍全身，难耐的燥热退却了…

"带着它，别取下来…"耳边传来温柔的软语…

鼬松开制住樱玉⊥颈的手指，凝脂般的肌肤上赫然已经淤青，竟然微微有些怜香惜玉的感觉…

"对不起了，樱花…"他转身开始穿浴衣，随手也扔给她一件，"现在还不能替你解开查克拉…"

"反正一会儿我自己也能解开…"樱接住衣服，并不着急穿上，眼波在鼬身上荡漾…

"喂！我说…你真的是男人吗？"

"什么？！！"鼬怀疑自己的耳朵…

"所有的男人，没有不拜倒在我石榴裙下的…"樱懒洋洋穿上浴衣，"我知道你不解风情，可竟然连大利拉果的药性都抵制住了…"

鼬脸上变色…

樱不理会他，自顾自说下去，"男人是不可能做到的…所以…你很让人奇怪啊…鼬…"

擒住她的双手，把她重新按回到墙上，抬起她的下颌，逼她迎着自己的目光…

"所以，你很想试试我到底是不是男人？"鼬微微眯起眼睛…要给她点教训…

"怎样？"樱挑衅的回答。

"…你这个傻瓜…"鼬黑色眸子里揉进去复杂的神情，"你知不知道…刚才我们亲热时，你喊的是…佐助的名字…"

樱不觉浑身一震，花容失色…

"…一直爱着他吧…樱…"一种说不清的苦涩涌上心头…

其实…今天的樱…已经对他造成了致命的诱惑…

年少时清纯甜美的樱花蓓蕾，已经完全绽放为妖艳邪美的恶之花…

她身上环绕着奇异的荣光，既像天使般纯洁，又比恶魔还要黑暗，却可以使男人发狂…

只是，佐助对樱的痴情他是最清楚的…

还有，其实樱也…

她对佐助的爱六年来一直没有改变过，因为有意压制反而来得更加深沉强烈…

SAKURA 也许自己没有意识到，也许她潜意识里要自己无视这种感情的羁绊…

可是…

这一切在鼬黑色的眼睛中，是如此的清晰…

如果刚才自己要了她…

如果无视理智的警告声…

如果和她在这种暧昧的关系中一直沉沦下去…

那么，三个人全部都会陷入万劫不复的痛苦境地…

原本属于他们的幸福…只会越漂越远…

"SAKURA…你一点都不明白自己对佐助的感情…"

"别说了！我当然明白自己！！"樱心烦意乱的打断他，"我才不会爱上任何人！这些对我来说都是消遣而已！！！"

"感情这东西，只会让我变得软弱！"碧绿的眸子里焰火重新燃起，"即使不找你伊太刀，我也会找其他男人…"

"唔…"红唇被突然的吻住，后半段话语被吞没了…

"鼬…你…"樱有点迷惑的望着他…

"与其让你去找其他男人，不如让我来满足你！！"

黑眸中渐渐透露出狂野的目光，火热的吻再次覆上她的唇瓣…

刚刚穿好的浴衣被重新撕开，男人的大手触摸着娇嫩的肌肤，粗鲁的将她拦腰抱住…

"喜欢吗？"狠狠地亲吻她柔软的娇躯，"你今天所做的一切，就是希望我对你做这个吧！！！"

双手顺着她光滑的肌肤上移，覆上她的丰盈…

"不…不要…"惊恐的感觉爬上SAKURA的心…

虽然同样的黑发黑眼睛，同样英俊的面容，同样完美的身体…

但这不是她想要的唇…不是她期待的双手…不是…

不是…那个她渴望的男人…

"不要…唔…"唇被吻住了，但这次好粗暴…

"不要什么！你竟然不惜对我用那种药！！现在说不要也没有用！！！"

大手用力揉捏她的双峰，挑逗她的蓓蕾…

"鼬…你这样…"樱喘息着想推开他，"佐助决不会原谅我们！！"

"你还在乎他？"鼬停下来，紧紧盯住她的眼睛，"你不正希望他看到吗？"

"伤害他让你很快乐吧！！为了这个，你也不惜伤害我！！！"

"我，我不知道…"樱的眼神渐渐迷乱起来，"总之我不要…"

"太晚了…我要你为自己的行为付出代价！！"

鼬粗暴的把她的浴衣推到腰际，沿着光滑的大腿向上抚摸…

"鼬…别…不要…"樱更加慌乱了，现在他们不能…

"不准你不要！！"鼬大力搂住她的腰，用自己的身体把她紧紧抵在墙上，让她体会自己的炙热…

"鼬…不要…不要强迫我…"晶莹的泪水终于滚出…"不要…"

"不想试试我是不是男人吗？恩？"布料撕裂的声音，浴衣被粗暴的扯下来，扔到一边…

"不…不想了…"樱在他的掌握下拼命挣扎，该死，ckl还不能使用…

"可是我想试！！"

鼬一把抱起她，按住纤腰，迫她趴在镜台前面，双手撑住边缘…

"啊！！！"樱尖叫起来，这种姿势…身上只剩下唯一一件内衣…

泪眼婆娑中，看到镜中的自己…

身后的男人…正要…

那不是SASUKE！！！！

"不要不要不要！！！"终于崩溃哭泣…"不要对我这样，鼬！！！"

"鼬…求求你…不要…"

止不住地颤抖哭泣…

重新又回到他怀抱里，"不要是吗？"声音温柔了许多，"因为我不是你心爱的男人是吗？"

"恩…"樱继续啜泣，顾不得哭有多叫人丢脸，"我受不了别人…现在受不了…"

"我以为我不再爱他…我以为可以忘了他…呜呜呜…"

"好了好了，不哭了…先穿好衣服，不然我…"鼬轻轻安抚着她，心中的感觉非常复杂…

樱对佐助的爱终于觉醒…

这不正是自己想要的结果吗？…

那为什么…

命令自己不再想下去，鼬穿好衣服…

"你，你去哪儿？"樱止住了哭泣，不能总当软弱的女人…

"自然是去看看佐助了…看他有没有疯掉…"促狭的望着她，"还是…你希望我留下来？"

"佐助…他现在的CKL极不稳定…"樱不理会他的挑衅，"而且已经离开了木叶…"

"你怎么知道？"鼬神情变得严肃，紧紧盯着她的眼睛。

"樱玉耳环…佐助也有一枚…"樱略略回避他的目光，"除了却毒，它还可以传递佩戴者的CKL状况与位置…佐助他现在正前往终结之谷…"

"终结之谷…"鼬脸色微变，"我去带他回来！"


	3. Chapter 3

**第十一章 孤单的心**

浑身都被暴雨浇透了…

心…

就像无情的雨水一样冰冷…

"怎么…又到这里了吗…"

黑发少年唇边扭曲出一丝嘲讽的笑意…

终结之谷…

果然…

我的命运…到底还是…

闭上黑曜石般的眸子，六年前的往事又浮现在脑海…

"我喜欢你…喜欢你喜欢得要死…"

"为了你,我可以…可以去杀人…"

"所以…佐助君,请不要走…."

"实在是不行的话,就带我走吧…"

白痴！！！

为什么还忘不了这个！！！！

那么，还有鹿丸、丁次、牙、宁次…

还有那个吊尾车…鸣人…

天之封印觉醒、迫出自己第二状态的终结谷之战…

…重伤之后暴雨中的黯然离去…

为了寻求力量…

不惜舍弃一切珍贵的东西，将自己的灵魂出卖给魔鬼…

那时候，

自己是个彻头彻底的复仇者…

冰封的心里，

只有彻头彻底的孤独…

可现在…

现在，还不是一样！！！

原以为可以与哥哥冰释…

原以为摆脱大蛇丸的魔咒…

原以为…

…重新得回她的爱…

以为终于不再孤独…

终于…

不再是一个人…

为什么…

为什么,老天要这样对我！！！

让自己屈辱无比又刻骨难忘的话语犹在耳边响起…

"…我只是想试试鼬是不是比你更强罢了…"

"佐助…你要不要也…加入我们…"

胸中的怒火渐渐燃烧…

为什么…

她明明不喜欢我…

却还要玩弄我的感情…

为什么…

偏偏…是和哥哥…

胸口好像快要炸裂一样…

一直压抑的查克拉…终于要爆发出来…

伴随着火花，右手燃起千鸟的鸣叫…

双目再次睁开…

瞳孔已是艳丽的血红色…

完美的三勾玉飞速旋转…

就是现在…

暴雨好像要把整个世界吞没…

接连不断的滚雷在阴晦的天空中隆隆响起…

巨大骇人的闪电…

没有任何征兆…

黑发的少年猝然出手…

他的速度已经快得肉眼分辨不出…

迎着耀眼又危险的闪电…

完美的速度、完美的力道、完美的血红写轮眼…

"雷切！！！"

巨大的闪电被硬生生劈开！！！

强大的查克拉气流使山崖粉碎、岩石飞溅！！！！

巨大力量使谷中瀑布下的潭水掀起巨浪，把少年卷入谷底…

潭水好冷…

在重重的水压下难以呼吸…

但他并不想挣扎…

任由无情的水流淹没了自己…

孤独…

这感觉…

重新席卷全身…

一个人…

佐助…

始终…

都只是…

一个人…

终结之谷…

擎天屹立的巨大石像阴影里…

模糊的人影…

危机四伏…

"了不起的忍术啊…"俊俏的唇线上扬，"那个雷切…很耗查克拉吧…"

"嗯哈哈…就他一个人吗？…"

**第十二章 终结之战**

训练有素的忍者身体早已适应了水性，在巨浪过后仍能毫发无伤的浮出水面…

佐助就这样仰躺在水中，随波逐流…

也许我…

根本就不应该回来…

照射在脸上的阳光似乎有轻微的波动…

随后…

扑面而来的杀气！！！

多年对危险的警觉使身体迅速做出反应：

"火遁！！！豪火球之术！！！！"

霎时间，冲天的焰火！！！

瑰丽、猛烈的烈焰烧红了天空！！！

"成长了不少啊…"琥珀色的瞳仁中映射着熊熊火光，"居然阻挡了我的铁砂时雨…"

"怎么说也是做掉大蛇丸的人…"青龙俊美的脸上挂着残忍的笑意，"…啊哈…可他死期到了…"

"我看你是想报鼬那一箭之仇吧！"蝎微微斜睨他一眼。

"哼！！"

水面晃动，从水下可以模糊看到阴沉的黑底红云披风…

强敌…

理智告诉佐助自己处于绝对的劣势…

该死！！！

不该浪费那记雷切的…

可为什么…

竟有些莫名兴奋…

火热的红色液体在血管中脉脉流动…

从刚才就强行压制蠢蠢欲动的杀人冲动…

满腔的怒火终于有了爆发的对象…

…你们…

…找死…

少年纵身跃出水面…

"火凤仙之术！！！"

手里箭裹着烈焰激射而出！！！

直扑青龙和赤砂之蝎！！！

"天真！"二人移动身形…

突然，

每一枚手里箭都幻化为6枚！！！

直逼六大要害：眉心、双目、咽喉、心脏、小腹！！！

青龙急忙召唤巨鸟腾空而去…

蝎则用铁砂化为铜墙铁壁…

烈焰渐渐消尽…

"拿出点儿真本事来吧！"蝎烟水晶色的眸子冷冷的，"宇智波家族人死前的忍术一定是很有趣的。"

"我打算炸碎他，"青龙闲闲的接口，"你不能收做艺术品了，抱歉。"

"哼…两只说大话的丧家犬…"异样的查克拉在佐助体内潜潜涌动…

用那个术吧…杀死大蛇丸后…就没有使用过的…

"我会…奉陪到底！！！"

巨大危险的查克拉从佐助身体上辐射出来，青龙和蝎都不觉微微一震…

难道说…

滋滋滋滋滋…

噼噼啪啪…

蓝色眩目的闪电包围在少年周围…

暴涨的查克拉…

浓密舞动的苍黑长发…

最后…

六只巨大的黑色羽翼在少年背后缓缓展开…

艳丽的血色双眸…

嗜血逼人的眼神…

"青龙…蝎…你们的未来…只有死！！！"

鼬迅即无比的穿梭在密集的雨点中…

心中隐隐有不祥的预感…

晓…为什么会有他们的气息…

佐助…不会和他们对上了吧…

"佐助…无论如何…"黑色的瞳孔微微收缩，"等我赶到…"

火影办公室…

樱不安的走来走去…

佐助停在了终结谷…危险异动的查克拉…

怎么…他遇上强敌了吗？…

鼬…

还没有到达…

拜托了…

请一定及时赶到…一定…

她下意识的握紧粉拳，尖尖指甲狠狠的掐进肉里，直到觉得疼痛才猛然觉醒…

她好想…好想去助他们一臂之力…

可是…

身为第六代火影…

决不能擅离木叶…

食指上的樱玉戒指感受到耳环传来的危险讯息…

佐助的查克拉突然暴涨…

…

随后…慢慢衰弱…

佐助…

翡翠眸子里好像有火焰在燃烧…

我…

如果能赶去你身边…

难道我…无能为力…

"火影大人！火影大人！！"门外传来鸣人激动的大叫，"你看谁回来了！！！"

樱止步，转身回眸，随即喜出望外的惊呼："纲手师傅！！！"

佐助大口大口的喘着气…

写轮眼…

变身状态…

同时对付晓的两名成员果真很吃力…

为了击碎三代风影的傀儡，第二次使用雷切…

身上几处伤口都在流血…好在都不致命…

青龙和蝎在空中呈夹角对付他…

"真是个棘手的家伙呢！"蝎已经现出了傀儡的身体。

"…嗯哈…他撑不了多久了…"青龙微微眯起眼睛…

是撑不了多久了…

…肩上大蛇丸留下的旧伤…已经绽裂了…

…旧伤…樱…

内心猛然疼痛的收缩了一下…

曾经多少次在死亡线上挣扎…

只为了杀死那个男人…

…

后来…

只为了…

只为了…那个粉色的身影…

而现在…

这些…都不需要了…

血色双眸射出嗜血冷酷的寒光…

那么…至少可以做掉一个…

巨大的黑色羽翼展开，身形晃动，迅疾无比的袭击青龙！！！

"你找死！！"粘土炸弹制成的鸟群迎面扑来…

佐助的翅膀突然层层收拢，将身体牢牢裹住…

"哼…你以为自己及得上我爱罗的完美防御？！！"

"艺术…是爆炸性的！！！"

粘在黑色翅膀上多枚炸弹突然同时炸裂！！！

空中升腾起巨大的硝烟…

热浪滚滚…

"死吧！宇智波佐助！！！哼哼…"

突然，青龙的冷笑凝注了…

胸口…

一柄冰冷的草稚剑已刺入心脏…

"你…什么时候…"青龙惊愕的瞪大眼睛，"…不可能…"

佐助俊美的脸就近在眼前，只是缓缓流下的血污和眼中的戾气平添了几分狰狞…

他身上到处都在渗血…

四只翅膀已经折断，血肉模糊中露着森森白骨…

"我说过…你的未来…只有死！！！"

残忍的转动剑锋，倾听着心脏被绞碎的声音…

"啊…"佐助只觉得背后一阵灼热的剧痛，鲜血激射而出！！！

他缓缓低下头…

锋利的蝎尾…

已经刺透他的身体…从腹部穿出…

"一切都结束了！！！"蝎冷冷的说，收动带血的绳索…

"嘿嘿…还没有呢…"鲜血从佐助口中喷涌，残忍的笑意…

他扣住蝎尾…

"你，你…"蝎吃惊的张大眼睛，"都快死了，还想做什么！！！"

佐助…

集中最后仅剩的查克拉在草稚剑上…

沿着蝎尾绳索…

利剑激射而出…

"混蛋！！"蝎愤恨的骂道，躲不开了…

他狠狠地斩断绳索…急退…

居然…杀了青龙…

还逼我到这一步…

佐助看到蝎避开了剑锋…

无力的闭上双眸…写轮眼已经消退…

"对不起…杀不了他了…"

沉重的摔在地上…

暴雨无情的冲刷着他的身体…

汩汩涌出的鲜血很快融入雨水…

残破的黑色羽翼已经消失…

只余下多处骨折…

深可见骨的伤口…

腹部锋利的蝎尾已经无力拔出…

我…就要死了吗…

佐助平静的想到…

身体上的疼痛几乎完全感觉不到了…

以前强烈的求生欲念已经消失…

没有活下去的必要了…

爸爸妈妈…

我亲手杀了大蛇丸和青龙…

守护木叶…

哥哥…

…原谅我吧…

樱…

樱…

为什么…

想到她…还会有如此痛楚的感觉…

少年艰难的拖动手臂，摸索出那枚樱花钻戒…

缓缓把它移到靠近胸口的地方…

最后一次…

苦涩的柔情充溢心间…

…樱…

…你…

…真的…

…爱过我吗…

**第十三章 鼬****VS蝎**

暴雨

阴霾的天空…

"死了吗？"琥珀色的光芒在蝎瞳孔中冰冷的闪烁，"身体破坏的太厉害了…可惜…"

他缓缓走近，"写轮眼是珍贵的血迹极限，大蛇丸梦寐以求的东西…那么，只要砍下他的头…"

右手举起利刃，锋利的刀锋像野兽的毒牙般森然发着冷光…

巨大的闪电劈裂天空…

强烈的白光照在佐助胸口染血的樱花钻戒上，反射出耀眼璀璨的光芒…

"戒指…原来是为了女人啊…真是白痴…"蝎冰冷的瞳孔收缩了，"让我送你最后一程吧！"

双眸中寒光大盛，利刃劈下…

金属破空之声，鲜血崩现…

鼬，用手里剑，挡住了蝎致命的一刀…

红色的液体从他右手上缓缓流下…

"佐助…"望着血泊中的弟弟，鼬深邃的黑眸中流露出强烈的痛苦，"一定要…振作…"

"他马上要死了…"蝎向后跃开，"…你也是…伊太刀…"

抖开卷轴…

千万条查克拉细线从右胸中穿出…

上千个面目狰狞的黑色傀儡…

"数量又多了啊…"鼬闭上眼睛，再次睁开时，已呈现的艳丽的红色，"有幻影在里面吧…"

九枚苦无激射而出，洞穿九个傀儡真体的心脏…

"没有用的…"蝎狞笑，"你会体验什么叫做恐怖…"

地上零散的傀儡重又聚合，一节节撑起…

"能够再生的怪物…"鼬心下一沉，"再拖下去就…"

目光转向佐助，鲜血已经凝固了，不再涌出…

"不行…要速战速决…"

迅速旋转的三钩玉忽然幻化，飞镖图案出现…

黑色的焰火从黑暗的眸子中喷出…

地狱的烈火将眼前的一切化为灰烬…

"天照？！！！"

"糟了！"躲避已经来不及了，蝎牵动手指，几百傀儡排成铜墙铁壁…

洞穿一切的黑暗焰火…

重重叠叠的傀儡竟被烧穿！！！

"这不可能…"蝎惊骇的望着自己燃烧的身体,"鼬…可怕的男人…"

"结束了吗？"鼬晃动身形，眼睛好痛…可是…应该再给他最后一击…

手指扣住蝎的双肩，"月读！！！"

什么？！…

双眸像火烧一样…

好像要滴出血来…

血色渐渐退却了…

"该死！！"鼬心中暗骂，"在这种时候…"

"咯咯咯…"蝎颤抖起来，发出恐怖的笑声…

浑身骨骼咔巴巴作响…

"写轮眼使用过度了吗？"琥珀色的寒光直接射入鼬的眸子，"鼬…"

被烧焦的身体迅速恢复着，千万条查克拉丝线重新溢出…

"我要你亲眼看到傀儡砍掉你弟弟的头…"阴冷的笑声…

"还要掏出你的心脏！！！"

红色的液体喷到鼬脸上，血腥的味道…

**第十四章 切肤之爱**

"你…"鼬惊讶的望着蝎喷出鲜血，从眼前缓缓倒下…

在他身后的是…

樱！！！

仿佛女战神一般，樱发飞舞，血花在她雪白的肌肤上眩目的绽开！！

翡翠般的的眸子，艳丽的邪火闪闪发亮…

在她手心中的是，蝎的再生核—心脏！！！

残忍的握紧玉指，那颗心脏顿时碎成几块…

"把它烧成灰烬…鼬…"依然悦耳的声音，透出冰冷的寒意，"不过…要留蝎活口…"

"恩！"带着"蝎"字标记的再生核，瞬然化为灰烬，"樱…快去看看佐助…"

"我知道…"粉色的身影已然飘开…

…佐助…

那是…

樱觉得心倏然抽紧…

血泊中的少年…

残破的身体…

手指划过他苍白俊美的脸颊，泪水汹涌而出，"佐助…"

胸口好像被铁抓卡住,透不过气来…

那真是她熟悉的…佐助…

黑色深邃的眸子…

曾让她心醉…

也让她心碎…

如今…

完全失去神采…

…佐助…

抚摸着他冰冷的身体…

要先治疗致命的伤口…

想把他胸口的右臂移开…

璀璨的光芒的闪耀…

那是…戒指…

"佐…佐助…"泪水像断了线的珍珠，"…难道你是希望…"

"樱…我好爱你…"

"…嫁给我好吗？…做我的…新娘…"

…佐助…

…佐…助…

"…樱…你喜欢的是哥哥吗？"

"…那你昨夜…为什么和我…"

…对不起…

…对不起，对不起对不起…

天哪…

我…都做了些什么…

原来今天早上，佐助是来…求婚…

回答他的…是…

"这样啊…我只是想试试鼬是不是比你更强罢了…"

"…你要不要也…加入我们…"

春野樱…

难道你是全天下最残忍、最没有心肝的女人…

疯狂的为他止血…

死亡的细胞…

破碎的手骨…

把致命的蝎尾从腹部拔出…

为什么…

他的身体依然一点点冷下去…

心跳…

渐渐的消失…

"佐助…不要走…"樱大口的喘着气，好像周围空气已经变得稀薄，"停下来！"

停下来…

停下来停下来停下来！！！

疯狂的按住他心脏的位置…注入查克拉…

佐助…

让我再次听到你心跳的声音！！！

睁开眼睛看看我啊…

佐助…

不要走不要走不要走…

"樱…"鼬的手，落到她的肩上，"佐助他…"

"没有！！"樱猛然回头，碧绿的眸子闪闪发亮，好像要喷出焰火，"他不会走！！"

"他休想…再像六年前那样…离开我！！！…"

"樱…"鼬眼中…是怜悯的神色…

"血液…"樱断然说道，"致命的伤口已经缝合，只需要大量的血液…"

"用我的…"鼬挽起衣袖。

"写轮眼使用过度，再大量失血的话会失明…"

"我不在乎，"鼬黑色的眼睛流露出复杂的感情，"不能让佐助就这样…"

"不会的，"樱用右手扣住自己颈部的动脉，"我决不会！！"

"樱…"

"我是医忍，这个由我决定！！"碧眸缓缓合上…

"呼唤…全体血流！！"

…佐助…

即使用尽所有的查克拉…

即使流尽所有的血液…

我也要…

不惜一切代价的…

拯救你…

…佐助…

…不要…

…又一次…

…离开我…

血色的液体…

缓缓流入佐助体内…

樱左手抚住他的胸口，源源不断地注入查克拉…

一边使用医疗忍术一边输血是非常危险的，纲手曾经明令禁止医忍这种自杀性行为。可是…

只要能够再次唤起他的心跳…

只要能够让他再次张开双眸…

只要能够让他再次呼唤自己的名字…

…我什么都为你愿意做…

…佐助…

血液和查克拉迅速的被抽离身体…

一阵阵眩晕袭来…

"樱…"鼬的声音，"太勉强了…"

"可是…还不够…"樱强自撑住身体，为什么眼前…好模糊…"只要再坚持一下…"

巨大的晕眩感像潮水般一波波冲击着她…

意识快要被黑暗吞噬…

掌心中…

是…佐助的心跳…吗？…

渐渐温热的…

是…他的身体…

好想…看明白…

眼前是无尽的黑暗…

身体软软的倒下去…

耳边鼬急切的呼唤声…

…越来越…遥远…

血色的夕阳照射到洁白的病房内…

床上的少女，肌肤胜雪，却呈现异样的苍白；樱色长发，爱怜的缭绕着她娇美的面容…

…唇色淡淡的…好像一幅画…

长长的睫毛翕动…

终于张开眼睛…

碧绿的眸子像宝石般明亮…

"樱！"熟悉又欢欣的声音，"你醒啦？"

…是鸣人…意识慢慢回到她体内…

金色的发和碧蓝的眼睛渐渐清晰起来…

这是…木叶医院…

那么…

"…佐助呢？…"虚弱的，吐出第一句话…

…佐助…

"佐助还在手术室里，"鸣人扶她起来，"樱，要喝水吗？"

"鼬呢？"

"他一直在手术室外，还有卡卡西老师。"

"我去…找他们…"挣扎着起身…

"樱，你这样太勉强了！"鸣人按住她的手，这么虚弱的樱，很多年没有见过…

"让我去！"樱坚定的望进他的眼睛里，"这个时候…我要在他身边…"

手术室外…

木叶医院的回廊…

鼬…

卡卡西…

卡卡西老师手里罕见的没拿那本恶名昭著的小书…

"小樱？"一贯懒散的眼睛里流露出关切的神情，"你怎么也来啦？…鸣人…"

"樱一定要来的…"鸣人急忙辩解。

…其实他自己也很想来…

…佐助那家伙…不会真的死掉吧…

"…他…怎么样了…"樱微微喘息，好虚弱…

"纲手大人在为他主刀…"鼬终于开口，平静的声音，压抑着感情的波动，"已经5个小时了…"

"这么久…"樱的心重新又揪起来，"果然…还没有脱离危险…"

"其实，我一直问，佐助那家伙为什么自己会跑到终结谷去？"鸣人脸上露出关切痛惜的神色，"早晨他淋得像只落汤鸡来找樱，冲出来时的样子好像要杀人！到底发生了什么事？"

鸣人的追问让樱的身体猛然一震，早晨的事…

还有…昨夜…

天哪…

短短的一天…

发生了那么多事…

…佐助…

"你们到底怎么啦？"见樱不回答，名人又把目光转向鼬，"当时鼬也在吧！为什么不拦住他？"

鼬斜靠在墙上，脸上的神情高深莫测。

"你们…"鸣人奇怪的看着他俩，"怎么都不说话?"

"咳咳…"《亲热天堂》的代言人卡卡西敏锐的觉出了气氛的暧昧，他抓住名人的领子，"那个，鸣人…我们去吃拉面吧！"

"你说什么？卡卡西老师！！"某人嚎叫ing，"去吃拉面？！！现在？！！！佐助他…"

"走吧走吧！"连拖带拽地拖走某人，"这里有鼬和小樱就够了…"

走过她身边时，回头，眯起眼睛，还是那种叫人安心的温暖笑容，"放心吧，小樱，一切都会好起来的！"

"谢谢你…"樱低下头，为什么眼睛又有润湿的感觉，"卡卡西老师…"

"你该在病房休息的…"目送着二人走远，鼬淡淡的开口，"流了太多血…"

"…鼬…我突然…好害怕…"垂下的樱色发丝遮住她的眸子，看不清她的眼睛，"…我真的好怕…好多年没有这种感觉…"

娇弱的柔肩，微微颤抖…惹人怜爱…

竟想揽她入怀…鼬紧紧握住双拳…

已经决定…

在她面前…

绝不再流露感情…

"我，我以为没有什么能再让我恐惧…"樱抬起眼睛，里面满是惊恐的神色，像个被吓坏的孩子，"但这一次…我怕了…"

"我怕我…害死了佐助…我…"泪水大颗大颗落下，"为什么不是我…该死的是我…"

也不知怎的，樱已经在他怀里啜泣…

第一次发现…

她是这样的娇弱无助…

这真是强势的樱？…那个无限威仪的火影六代目？…

为什么…

只想怜惜她…

抱紧她…

给她安慰…

"是你救了佐助…输了一半血给他…"努力克制住自己的声音，"这不是你的错…樱…"

"是我…是我…"樱的泪水沾了他的衣襟，粉发缭绕在他胸口，"一切都是我故意的！！！"

她猛然抬起头，碧绿的眸子里现出疯狂的神色，"鼬，我是个坏女人，比你想象的还要坏许多！"

"你不是…"

"我是！！是的是的！！"翡翠般的眼睛闪闪发亮，双颊绯红，"我，我故意安排你去出任务，故意去找佐助，故意为他疗伤，故意和他…我…"

泪水再次涌出，"我对你做出不可原谅的事，我故意让佐助看见，我一心只想伤害他，因为…他伤害过我…呜呜呜…"

双手掩住面颊，凌乱的发丝披散下来，"我，我想我简直是疯了…"

"好了好了，樱…"替她拭去脸上的泪水，现在的她，好让人心痛…

"你发烧了，樱，身体好烫…回去休息好吗？"让这样的她呆在自己身边，非常不妥…

刚才竟然冲动的想吻去她的眼泪…

佐助还在手术室里…

樱一直爱的都是他…

难道自己是畜牲吗？…

"鼬…"樱好像完全没有听到似的，虚弱的伏在他胸口，"…六年前…他走的时候…没有留给我一点希望…"

"我一直等他…痴心的以为…总有一天他会回来找我…"

"一年一年过去了…他一直没有来…没有来…时间在嘲笑我…"

"于是…我继承了师傅的一切…忍术…医术…女人的容颜…坚强的男人心…"

"成为火影的那一天…我就发誓…"

"只为了守护木叶活着…永远不再等任何人…永远不再爱上…任何人…"

"樱…我知道…别再说了…"鼬轻轻抚着她颤抖的背，指尖缠绕着她的秀发…

这是樱第一次对他敞开心扉…

也许也是…

最后一次…

"不…我要说！"她突然抓住他的肩膀，十指尖尖的掐进肉里，"我做错了事…"

"我…我担心老天会惩罚我…"碧绿的眸子里光芒渐渐涣散，红唇翕动，"所以老天会带走他…作为对我最严厉最残忍的处罚…"

"鼬…我好害怕…救救我…"

鼬无声的把她搂到怀里，埋在她樱色的发丝中…

"一切都会好的…别担心…"

"…樱…"

夕阳如血…

渐渐下沉…

鼬的心…

和它一起…

一点点坠落…

一切…

真的会…

好起来吗？…

他不知道…

**第十四章 幸福的契机**

血色夕阳完全沉没到地平线之下…

夜色笼罩了木叶…

医院的回廊…

樱伏在鼬怀里，微微皱着眉心，脸上还有泪水，睡得极不安稳…

鼬忧心忡忡地望着她…

确实在发烧…

却说什么也不回病房…

每每有医生或护士经过时她都立即会醒过来…

"我，要第一个知道他平安的消息…"

…樱…

"哗啦！"手术室的门，终于开了…

果然，樱的眼睛，马上张开…

"纲手师傅！！"她激动地挣扎着起身，"佐助他…"

"哦，你们两个…"依然美艳如花的面容，威仪的语气，犀利的目光在两人身上一闪，便已明白了八九分，"都不肯在病床好好躺着啊！"

"纲手大人，佐助怎么样了？"鼬开口，掩饰不住急切的语气。

"哦，暂时没有生命危险！"

"真…真的吗？！！"樱几乎虚脱的靠在鼬身上…感到自己的心终于回到原来的位置跳动…

"他…还活着…还活着…"泪水再次汹涌而出…今天，她的眼泪几乎都为他流干了…

心里忽然充满感激…

老天没有抛弃我…没有带走他…

终于留给我们…

一线幸福的契机…

"能去看看他吗？"鼬关切的声音。

"可以，不过不能太久，他还没有苏醒…"纲手的目光暗淡了一下，"醒过来…恐怕还需要些时间…"

"…佐助…"

指尖划过他没有血色的脸颊…

樱的心好像再次被锥子刺了一下…渗出鲜血…

佐助身上连着很多输液的管子，血液和药水缓缓滴入他的体内…

氧气瓶维持着生命…

心电仪屏幕上显示着微弱的心跳…

"…佐助…"

好心疼他…

曾经多少次…

陪着他在医院里…

而这次…完全是因为自己的错误…

晶莹的泪水缓缓滑下…

滴落在佐助的睫毛上…

"醒过来…恐怕还需要些时间…"

望着佐助虚弱的境况…

她完全明白了这句话的含义…

我会…

再一次等待你…

哪怕到我生命的尽头…

…佐助…

**第十四章 邪恶樱花之虐蝎**

清晨的阳光透过明亮的窗子照进木叶火影办公室，宽大的书桌前，一位绝色佳人正忙碌的批改着公文。

晨光温柔的抚着她樱色的秀发，熠熠生辉，洁白细腻的肤色仿佛凝脂一般…

一切都和以前一样…

仿佛回到了团扇兄弟归来的那个清晨…

唯一不同的是…

樱美丽的面容，清瘦了许多…

迷人的红晕，也已从脸上消退…

伊比喜，木叶威名赫赫的刑讯逼供专家，绰号"虐待狂"，此刻正站在火影大人面前。

"蝎，招供了吗？"翡翠色的眸子里，射出的目光冷酷犀利…

"没有，顽固的家伙，"樱的目光让他心下发寒，"什么办法都用过了，那家伙的身体，非同常人…"

"哼…"樱轻轻冷笑了一下，"把他交给我。"

"火影大人…"

"三天之后，我亲自来审问他。"猫眼儿似的瞳孔收缩了，"这三天里、不准给他任何食物和水！！"

刺耳的铁索搅动的声音…

沉重的铁门被打开…

昏暗的刑讯室内…

突然射入的白花花阳光照得蝎睁不开眼睛…

四肢被牢牢地锁在十字铁架上…

身上满是酷刑留下的伤痕和干了的血迹…

已经三天没有任何食物和水…

"又来了吗？…那些白痴…"微微啐出口血水，"还不死心…"

这是…

和以往不同…

樱花的香味…

樱花？…

哼…

下颌被强行勾起，被迫迎上她碧绿灼人的眸子…

樱居高临下的望着他…

"哟，还真是个美少年哪！！"轻佻的声音，却毫不留情的射出阵阵寒意，"不知道…在上面划个十七八刀会是什么滋味…"

久居黑暗的眼睛终于适应了强烈的光线…

她…

真是美得炫目…

樱色的秀发像瀑布一样倾泻下来…

娇嫩如玉的肌肤吹弹可破…

碧玉般的双眸勾人摄魂…

还有那娇艳诱人的红唇…

该死…

为什么他总是遇上这个女人…

还总是栽在她的手里…

"怎么？害怕了？"用力把他的下颌抬高，靠近自己，"你很爱惜自己的这张脸嘛！"

"哼…"蝎冷冷的笑了，"我可不是女人…"

"可也不是男人不是吗？"妩媚的猫眼儿显出邪恶的虐意，"在这点上，你可是个失败的艺术品呢！"

"你，你说什么？"蝎浑身一震。

"不是吗？"樱放开他，"你把知道这个秘密的人都制成了傀儡，可怕的自尊心哪！"

"你…咳咳…"

一股强力的水流迎面浇来，淋了蝎一头一身…

几天的饥渴使他贪婪的舔着滴下的水珠…

"好喝吗？尽情地喝吧！"樱强行给他灌水,"让人喝个够！"

蝎被呛得说不出话，她简直是想淹死他…

这是什么…

口中奇异的味道…

"呼…呼…"坛子终于拿开了，勉强的喘着气…

"呃…"不等他缓过神，口中有异物进入，竟是她的手指…

"恩，很青涩的感觉呢…"玉指肆意在他唇舌间搅动，"蝎你没有被女人碰过吗？"

"你…唔…"蝎被她弄得说不出话来，手指开始残酷的折磨他，尖利的指甲毫不留情的划破…

羞辱又痛苦的感觉…

可是…

为什么会有…

一种陌生…

奇异的兴奋…

手指抽离…

鲜血…

缓缓从唇边溢出…

这个…

该死的女人…

"怎么？舍不得我拿出来？"樱邪艳的笑笑，"才刚开始呢！"

"蝎，我会让你品尝下地狱的滋味哦！"

"啪！！！"凄厉的皮鞭声响起…

粉色的皮鞭看起来只是温柔的拥抱了蝎一下，却几乎把他连皮带肉的扒下来…

蝎忍不住浑身一阵抽搐…

火辣辣的疼痛…

钻心的痛…

这鞭上有什么…

特制的精钢倒钩…

好狠毒…

"痛苦吗？"樱笑得妩媚，"我的鞭子可以把人剥成一具骷髅哦！"

"啪！！！"

手下不停，又是一鞭…蝎身上很快鲜血淋漓血肉模糊…

"只有这些手段吗？哼…"琥珀般的眸子中冷冷的，依然倨傲神色，"赤砂之蝎才不会向人乞怜！"

"好顽强，我喜欢！"樱再次手段强硬的托起他清秀的下颌，"你果真能激起我的虐意呢，蝎！！"

"从我这里，你什么也得不到…"疼痛使蝎微微眯起眼睛，这个女人，天使的面容，恶魔的心…

"真的吗？我倒要试试…"

满坛的水当头浇下…

丝丝水流顺着伤口渗入骨髓中…

好烫…好痛…

肌肉在抽搐…

蠕动的水流仿佛比浓硫酸的侵蚀性还要强…

忍耐…

…好像…千万只蚂蚁爬进身体…啃噬着内脏…

…又是那种异样的味道…

"你…对我…用了什么…"蝎紧咬牙关，自己的身体…可以忍受最残忍酷刑的身体…竟然…不堪一击…

"专门为你特制的药液啊！"樱满意的看着他痛苦的反应，"看起来很有效哦！"

邪恶的笑意更明显了，"这种药液，还有其他的妙用，你很快就可以体会得到！"

蝎没有回答，心惊的发现身体已经起了异样的变化…

体内仿佛有火在烧…

难耐的火苗勃蹿…

从来没有过的感觉…

面颊赤红…竟然渴望…

"怎么样？不错吧？"碧绿的眸子里现出妖冶诡异的神情，"蝎，你很怕女人吧…"

玉手抚上他悸动的胸口，柔软温香的娇躯靠近，红唇暧昧的贴上耳畔…

"特别是…娇艳性感的女人…"

"不要…靠近我…"蝎琥珀色的眸子里竟然出现了惊恐和慌乱，"再靠近一步，你就死定了！！"

"是吗？那我倒想试试看…"樱玩味的说道，整个人贴上他，丝毫也不介意蝎的血染红她艳丽的衣裙。

"蝎…最伟大的天才傀儡师…"玉指顺着他胸前的伤口一路下滑，微微用力，鲜血随即顺着指尖滴下…

"少年时亲眼目睹父母死亡，为了永恒的身体而将他们制成傀儡…"

蝎的瞳孔痛苦的收缩了一下，"他们已经对我毫无意义。"

"真的吗？"樱忽然含住他的耳垂，满意地感受到他身体的抽搐，"那你为什么把自己也做成傀儡…希望成为父母永远宠爱的孩子…"

"我…"敏感的颈窝儿被她吮吸，从来没有过的燥热感出现，"我是要创造奇迹，最强悍而且永恒不变不会衰老的身体…"

"可是你却忘了最重要的一点…"残忍艳丽的花朵在唇边绽开，手指继续下滑…果然…"身体不再成长，只能像个幼稚的孩子…"

"你没有男人的能力吧…蝎…"

依然娇媚的的声音，却透着比鞭子还要邪恶冷酷的犀利，一个字一个字抽打着蝎的鼓膜…

"你…"俊俏的脸儿突然煞白，很明显，这比先前的残酷的鞭刑更能击溃他的神经。

"哼…你知道刚才灌你和浇在身上的是什么液体？"樱慵懒的离开他的身体，"一点反应都没有，真是让人没有兴致…"

怎么会没有反应…

浑身像火烧一样…

千万只爬进身体啃噬着内脏的蚂蚁都好像在自燃…

"身体虽然不行，心可好像不太老实哦！"樱毫不留情的狠狠打他耳光，"你这样是无法让女人获得满足的，小正太！！！"

"你…心如蛇蝎的的女人…你到底给我喝了什么？…"双颊已经烧得通红，如果他能挣脱铁锁…一定要狠狠地让她千万倍付出代价…

"哦…那可是特地为你配制的密药哦…"樱妩媚的理理云鬓，缭绕樱花的味道再次让蝎眩晕，"我叫它…醒…"

"醒…"

"没错…可以让身体细胞完全觉醒的药…被施用的人神经会变得特别敏感，会把痛苦千百倍的扩大…"嫣然一笑，"当然，快感也是一样哦…所以，我还体贴的为你加入了大利拉果…"

"痛苦和快感成倍的混合…被药力强迫催醒的细胞会迅速大量衰竭…即使是最出色的忍者，也会支撑不了多久发狂而死…"

蝎的身体禁不住微微颤抖，他已经开始体验到这种恐怖的滋味…

樱满意看到他的反应，邪恶又温柔的继续："赤砂之蝎，号称最完美最强悍的身体…你能支持多久呢？我很好奇…"

"为什么…这么…折磨我…"蝎的眼神渐渐涣散，眼前这个女人，和三年前大大不同了…

…是什么…让她成长为恶魔…

"为什么…你知不知道…你几乎杀死我最心爱的男人…"修长的手指再次狠狠托起他的下巴，"他所受的痛苦…我要你千百倍奉还…"

"咳咳…"蝎啐出一口鲜血，他笑了起来，"你是说那个被我用蝎尾刺穿的小子，他还没死？"

"啪！！！"又是一记响亮的耳光，碧玉的眸子中烈焰在熊熊燃烧，"他不会死！没有人能够带走他！！"

"没有任何人！！甚至…包括死神！！！"

她的痛苦，鼬的痛苦，佐助的痛苦…都要由眼前这个人来偿还！！！

"果然…他是为了你…"蝎露出嘲弄的笑，"要我告诉你吗？他…其实是自杀的…"

"你，你说什么？！！"这次感到眩晕的…是樱…

"你不知道吗？依他的实力，对战我和青龙虽然不能取胜，但逃走完全没有问题！！"看到樱瞬间失去血色的面容，蝎感到一阵报复的快感。

果然…

这个女人的弱点…

是那个…男人…

"他到达终结谷时就像疯了一般，青龙的粘土炸弹他躲都不躲，一味的进攻，根本就是在找死！！"

樱紧紧握住鞭子，直到指节渐渐发白…

终于…

知道了那天的情形…

她可以想象的到当时战况的惨烈…

可是…

…佐助…

为什么要这么伤害自己…

…佐…助…

用力咬住唇…

强忍着泪水不落下…

"他最后快死的时候根本就是解脱，"望着樱几乎咬破的红唇，蝎露出残忍的笑意，"你知道他最后手里的那枚樱花戒指吗？"

"是你让他生不如死的吧，春野樱！！！"

那…

刚才进入身体的是…

"是银链啦…可它已经给你挣断了…"樱笑笑的望着他，带点恶意，"你狠强哦！蝎…"

没有力气反驳…

兴奋和恐惧后的极度疲惫席卷了一切…

下体被细细的银链勒入…

渗出血痕…

可疼痛也变得模糊…

整个神经都好像被海水长久侵蚀的渔网一样支离破碎…

"肯屈服了吗？"冷冷的声音响起，"还是…希望我就这样把你扔到木叶大街上示众？…"

"…不要…求…你…"虚弱的哀求…反抗的意识已经消失…

"那么…赤砂之蝎…"拖起他的脸，逼他迎上自己的碧眸…

"…说吧…你是我的…"施展高超的催眠瞳术，飘渺的声音…

"…我…是你的…"神智渐渐模糊，蝎梦呓似的回答…

"永远效忠于我…"

"永远…效忠…"

"是我的奴隶…"

"是…你的奴隶…"

"那么…告诉我吧…晓的秘密…"

"已经没有利用价值了吗？…"冷冷的望着伤痕累累的他…

终于掌控了晓的秘密和藏身处，必须立刻行动…

那么…赤砂之蝎…

是杀掉还是…

继续惩罚…

"蝎…今夜一定给你留下了甜蜜美好的回忆吧？"邪恶玩味的微笑…

"要我去拜托鼬吗？请他用月读帮你细细回味…"

"…好…"渐渐从催眠中苏醒…

"什么？…"竟然说好，鼬的月读是最残忍的瞳术，就连神经最坚强的上忍也承受不住…

"你真的想尝尝鼬的月读？"

"…是…"

"为什么？"活得不耐烦了吗？…

"…因为…除了爸爸妈妈…还有千袋婆婆…你是…唯一抱过我的人…"

"…"

樱没有说话…

眼前的赤砂之蝎…

曾是风之国的天才少年…

最杰出的傀儡师…

悲惨的身世使他叛神堕天成为最危险的逃忍…

如果不是他加入邪恶又野心勃勃的组织晓…

如果不是必须拷问出零的秘密…

如果不是…

他几乎杀掉佐助…

自己也不会下此重手虐他…

而现在…

这个备受摧残蹂躏已经奄奄一息的少年…

竟然对自己产生莫名的依恋…

不惜承受月读这种酷刑…

要给他…

一丝希望的契机…吗…

反正他现在忍术尽废…

已经是个普通人…

"乞求你的运气不要太差吧…"用衣裙裹住窈窕有致的身段，"让我别忘了你…"

淡淡的樱花香飘然离去…

伴随着沉重刺耳的铁门锁链声…

十字架上的少年…

再一次陷入永恒的黑暗…

**第十五章 火的意志**

宁静的木叶医院…

洁白的病房…

"…佐助…我来看你了…"

樱站在床前，凝望着佐助沉睡的面容…

粉色的长发用鲜红丝带高高束起，薄施粉黛，一身猎猎的忍装…

不愧是木叶最美的樱之花…

指尖怜爱的轻轻划过他的面颊…

"…佐助…要和你暂别了…"

"身为第六代火影，我有必须完成的使命…"

"…等我…"

"我一定会完成任务…再来看你…"

灯火通明的火影大厅…

木叶最强的上忍和暗部齐集一堂，人人都是战斗的忍装，神情肃穆。所有人的目光都集中在火影身上。

"木叶的忍者们，都继承了火的意志！"

"我们已经掌握了零的秘密和巢穴，猎晓行动，就在今晚！！"

"风影我爱罗会率沙之国的最强上忍，助木叶一臂之力！！！"

火影六代目的光辉…

还是那么耀眼…

只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧…

火的影子会照耀著村子...

并且...

让新的树叶发芽...

火的意志 绝不放弃的梦想的决心…

…温柔又坚强的女人…

…春野樱…


	4. Chapter 4

**第十六章 魔之封印**

阴森可怖的冥王墓地…

当年活生生剥离尾兽的洞穴…

火之国与沙之国忍者联手与晓血战的战场…

樱率木叶忍者精英与风影我爱罗一行人再次抵达晓之巢穴…

"今夜，零会用七只尾兽做为祭品，强行唤醒冥王！"樱碧绿的眸子熠熠闪光，"尽管缺少八尾和九尾，他仍有一线希望。"

"如果冥王被迫觉醒，那，忍界的浩劫就要开始了…"我爱罗平静的语调下隐藏不住血雨腥风…

"只有用古老的魔之封印压制住它，这需要我们所有忍者共同结印建立结界。"

"那么…现在…开始…"

"请风影大人率领砂忍镇守北面！"

"东面旗木！！"

"西面贺意！！！"

"鼬！鸣人！！和我一起守住南面！！！"

樱坚强有力的声音回荡在冥王墓地上空…

迎风飞扬的粉色长发…

充满自信的飒爽英姿…

所有人都信任的接受她的调遣…

而南面…

冥王面部正对的方向…

最危险的死亡之地…

"开始！结印！！"

巨大的光芒从东、西、南、北四个方向激射而出！

在空中交汇成巨大耀眼的球体，万丈的光辉洒向四面八方！！

将骇人可怖的冥王头颅严密罩住!

大地开始剧烈的颤动…

似有滚烫的熔岩流出…

冥王的九只眼睛…

七只开始缓缓张开…

"要觉醒了吗？…"柳眉紧紧蹙在一起，"一定要…让它…再次沉睡…"

"魔之封印！！！"

夺目的光芒映射在所有人脸上！

千万条幻蓝色闪电从空中巨大的光芒球体喷出！！

汇成七条巨龙，直击那七只冥王之目！！

骷髅一样的冥王之口张开，里面是浓浓的死亡黑焰，地域之门似在哀号…

"零在哪里？"樱轻声问身边的鼬，"为什么…一直都没有出现？…"

"零在试图揭开冥王的封印，他有可能…已经在冥王体内…"

"在它体内…那会不会…"樱心念一动，一个可怕的想法爬上心头…

"只要坚持到黎明…"一个坚强的声音在心中暗暗响起，"只要太阳的光辉照耀大地…"

"魔之封印…极大的消耗精神和查克拉…即使是精英忍者…也坚持不了太久…"

"不然的话…会造成施印者…死亡…"

漫漫黑夜…

冥王地狱中的恐怖挣扎折磨着每个人的意志…

巨大黑色的焰火…

甚至能够从中看到自己死亡的景象…

年少的忍者中已经有人支持不住了…

"宁次!你扶天天休息一下！这里有我和李！"

阿凯老师…

"勘九郎!你和手掬轮流结印！！"

风影的声音…

"志乃！鹿丸！后退！！"

还有…卡卡西老师…

尽管坚毅美丽的面容没有一丝慌张…

樱心头却漫漫收紧了…

黎明…

第一缕希望的晨光…

为什么…

迟迟没有到来…

"樱…"鼬低沉的声音在耳边响起，"你也觉察到了吧…"

"…是日食…"

樱浑身一震…

不错…是日食…

本不该在这个时刻发生的日食…

意味着所有施印者死亡的可怕天象…

…提前发生…

"原来零早就知道…"沉默片刻，她轻轻笑了起来，"蝎告诉我觉醒是今夜时…我还觉得奇怪…"

不错…

零早已知道…

七尾的血祭…

冥王觉醒…

巨大而邪恶的力量…

会使月球偏离轨道…

加快脚步遮住太阳的光辉…

漫长的日食开始了…

所有人都明白了是怎样的灾难…

冥王的哀嚎已经停止…

七只眼睛变成椭圆…

里面有诡异的地狱黑焰燃烧…

…仿佛…它在笑…

一直坚持结印的我爱罗、卡卡西、阿凯、鼬、鸣人…均已露出疲惫之色…汗水涔涔而下…

樱自己也是…

但她昂然挺立的身姿，丝毫没有改变…

"坚持不了多久了…"翡翠色的瞳孔漫漫收缩，"再这样下去，会全军覆没…"

必须…

当机立断…

"鼬！鸣人！！我要暂时离开！！！这里，先拜托你们了！！"她头也不回的说。

"樱！你想做什么？"鼬沉声问，他已隐隐猜到…

樱转过身，逼视着他深邃的黑眸…

碧玉般的眸子映射着火光，闪闪发亮…

地狱的烈焰之光在她美丽的面容上危险的跳动…

诡异艳丽无比…

"我要去…终止觉醒…"依然冷静悦耳的声音…

"…同时…刺杀零…"

**第十六章 箭在弦上**

"刺杀零？！！"鸣人震惊的问，随即他明白了…

这是众人活下去、挽救忍者国唯一的选择…

"让我去吧！！"獠牙和利爪隐隐出现，"以九尾的力量！！"

"不行！"樱断然拒绝，"你还不能控制九尾的查克拉！而且…"

而且…

零已经将七只尾兽作为祭品献给冥王…

即使以九尾的力量只怕也不能抵抗…

如果九尾再被剥离…

"我和你一起去。鸣人留下继续结印。"鼬好像看穿了她的想法，"樱，你注意到了冥王体内的黑色火焰吗？那和我的天照是一样的，是洞穿一切的地域烈火！除了我，靠近者无不化为灰烬！！"

"鸣人…鼬…"樱沉思了一下，作出决定，"都留下来！"

"我以六代目的身份命令你们！"看到二人打算反对的神情，樱的声音严厉起来，"如果1小时候后我没有回来，谁都不许再出手！！要定住魔之封印，风影会率领砂忍返回风之国，你们也立刻火速赶回木叶，协助纲手师傅全国紧急戒备！！"

全国紧急戒备…

纲手师傅会重新出任火影…

正像我爱罗所言那样…

一旦冥王觉醒，血雨腥风的杀戮不可避免…

曾经试图封印它的火之国和风之国自然首当其冲…

但是，平民…

尤其是妇女和儿童会紧急撤退…

有掩体和秘密基地的保护…

他们会在即将到来的忍届大战中生存下来…

只要有大树的种子存活…

树木就会重新生根发芽…

新的树叶象征着希望…

只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧…

火的意志 绝不放弃的梦想的决心…

毅然转身…

坚定的意志在胸中熊熊燃烧…

如果…

那个术能够成功…

那么…

"樱！"鼬的声音在背后响起。

樱的那番话…

她已经有了死的觉悟吗？…

"不要忘了你对佐助的承诺！！"

"身为第六代火影，我有必须完成的使命…"

"…等我…"

"我一定会完成任务…再来看你…"

…佐助…

坚强刚毅的碧眸中现出了一抹柔情…

"我知道！我也没有忘记！"回眸嫣然一笑，艳丽无双，"相信我！我春野樱绝不会轻易食言！"

纵身一跃，空中划出一个漂亮的弧线…

粉色的身影飘然离去…

…樱…

不好的预感在鼬心中漫漫升起…

刚才的回眸一笑…

不要成为最后的笑影…

冥王口中的黑色火焰熊熊燃烧…

热浪疯狂的席卷了一切…

鼬说的没错…

贸然靠近的话，会被烧为灰烬…

那么…

只好…

轻轻咬破指尖，鲜艳的血花绽开…

"通灵！！"

烟雾升腾处，巨大的蛞蝓出现…

"火影大人！请问有何吩咐？"她望了望燃烧黑火的洞口，露出吃惊的神情，"这是冥王！！你想挑战冥王？！"

"我只是想封印它。对不起啊，蛞蝓，又把你拖入险境。"樱抱歉的笑了笑，通灵兽固然强大，也是有生命的生物，也会遭到重创…

甚至死亡…

可是，别无选择了不是吗？…

"请助我通过地域之火，到达冥王最深的腹地…子宫…"

"火影大人…"蛞蝓平静的开口，"以我的力量，可以把你送入冥王体内；但是，那样会消耗大量查克拉，只怕不能再继续战斗了…"

"我知道！到达子宫之后，请立即返回你的世界！"

"可是…进入冥王体内的人类，没有可能活下来…"蛞蝓深深的望了她一眼，她很喜爱这个有能力召唤自己的年轻火影，"而且死亡过程非常痛苦，灵魂也会被锁在冥王子宫永远受地狱的煎熬，你确定要这样做吗？"

"是的。请相信我。"樱的声音平静的不带一丝波纹，高高束起的发丝在烈焰的热浪中飞扬，黑色焰火在她脸上映射出瑰丽的光辉…

"那么，请上来吧，一步也不要离开我。"

樱毫不犹豫跃上蛞蝓的额头，随着这个庞然大物，一起进入了那一片无尽的黑暗…

**第十七章 地狱的烈焰**

黑暗的焰火吐出长长的火芯，好像魔鬼枯槁的手指，企图把它们能够触摸的一切拖入地狱…

似乎一直有冥王阴沉的隆隆笑声灌入耳膜，像汹涌的波涛一样难以阻挡，妄图撕碎入侵者的神经…

凶猛的烈焰映在樱俊美的脸上，虽然坚毅的神情没有丝毫改变，却掩不住隐隐的忧虑…

尽管早有预想，通往冥府之路的艰苦惨烈还是让她震惊…

三忍通灵兽之一—蛞蝓，最强的能力就是防御。此刻她正化出无数分身紧紧团在身体周围，接触到黑色焰火的分身挣扎抽搐，随后化成灰烬…

这就是蛞蝓护送她通往冥王子宫的方法…

忍受烈焰焚烧的痛苦，牺牲无数自己的分身…

即使是忍届最强的通灵兽之一，代价也是巨大的…

而无尽的黑暗，好像没有尽头…

蛞蝓的分身越来越少了，可以感觉到她查克拉的衰竭…

樱跪在她额上，双手轻抚她的身体，缓缓注入自己的查克拉…

"火影大人，请不要浪费自己的能量。"蛞蝓平静的声音，"真正的战斗还没有开始。"

是的，真正的，前所未有的战斗…

樱微微眯起眼睛，轻轻笑了起来，"能够与传说中晓之零一战，还真是让人兴奋呢！"

蛞蝓在一旁疲惫的喘息，她的查克拉几乎耗尽了…

冥王最深的腹地—子宫…

终于达到…

樱环顾四周，黑洞洞的空间，焰火消失了…

什么也没有…

可为什么…

似乎黑暗中似乎有双眼睛…

冰凉的恐怖感…

让人窒息的静谧…

隐藏着无限的杀机…

突然，电光火石间，两道黑色的闪电迅猛袭来，直索咽喉和心脏！几乎同时的，樱凌空跃起，瞬间完成完美的躲避；几乎无声地落在地上，她心中一凛，这是…

脚下很软，感觉奇异，这是…冥王的身体吗？…

来不及深思，蛞蝓痛苦的声音使她蓦然回头，通灵兽的身体，竟然被黑色闪电烧穿，伤口周围没有鲜血，只有黑色的洞口，好像那里从来没有存在过生命一样…

眼看着蛞蝓的身体痛苦的抽搐扭曲，樱觉得内心仿佛被锥子猛戳了一下…

自从第一次通灵成功，她就把蛞蝓当做亲密的伙伴，出生入死的战友…

如果不是冥府之路消耗了大量查克拉，她怎会受到如此重创…

毫不犹豫地施用医疗忍术，黑色的伤口在光芒中逐渐愈合…

"不要管我，请不要再耗费查克拉了，火影大人…"

樱并不答话，她闭上碧眸，继续专心疗伤…

指尖没有丝毫颤动，两枚细小的银针却忽然出手，像流星般射向黑色闪电的源头…

她相信，那是一双眼睛…

**第十七章 遭遇零**

"嗖！嗖！！"两枚银针倏然化为两股青烟，竟然融化了…

"六代目！偷袭的本事倒不错！！"黑暗中一双赤红瞳隐现，"可惜人类的武器对我根本不起作用！！"

声波轰隆隆传来，从四面八方强灌入耳膜…

精神…攻击吗？…

樱收摄心神，循声望去，目力所及，只有…

…一颗人头…

高高悬挂在冥王子宫内壁之上的，是零的人头…

那么，他的身体呢？…

"冥王成为你的宿主吗？"樱冷冷的问，凝视着零。

晓之零

原本英俊冷酷的面容已经异化，赤红的瞳孔，双目狭长，尖尖的耳朵长满长毛，残忍的嘴唇边缘仿佛由刀锋削成…

"你也可以说，我已成为冥王的主人！！"

"没有人可以同时封印7只尾兽,但是冥王可以！！"

"主宰了冥王，就主宰了整个世界！！"

"世界之王吗？"美丽的唇边泛起讽刺的笑意，"就是悬挂在冥王腹地的一颗人头？"

"人头？我可以随意入侵任何宿主的身体，控制他的意志！杀死他，或用他杀死其他人，都轻而易举！"

"到时候…我会亲手把你脸上的这种笑容抹去…"

到时候…

这么说…

他现在还做不到…

觉醒没有完成…

在那之前…

不惜一切代价…

斩下晓之零的首级…

"你只会杀戮罢了…"漫漫积聚查克拉，魔之封印和为蛞蝓疗伤消耗了很多，但是…

"杀戮…你没有杀戮过吗？世上哪个王者不是双手沾满鲜血？！人类只崇拜力量！！"

"君临天下，主宰整个人类！！归顺我吧，作为你有能力到达这里的奖赏！！"

"如果我拒绝呢？"冷艳的抬起下颌，逼视着赤红的瞳孔…

该死！查克拉还不够，还要更多，更多…

"那你就代替八尾和九尾成为冥王的祭品吧！！"唇边露出嗜血的笑意…

"准备好了吗？六代目…让我等了好久啊！"

樱浑身一震…

被他看穿了吗？…

那他为什么要给自己时间？…

没有时间再多做思考，血花再次炫然绽放…

"通灵！！！"

零的瞳孔收缩了，除了蛞蝓，难道她还有能力…

"火影大人！！"蛞蝓也吃惊的张大了眼睛…

一丝蓝光紧贴着樱冰峰美艳的面颊闪烁…

在她手中渐渐集成一束…

光芒漫漫变得强大，璀璨耀目…

轮廓越来越锋利清晰…

似有火焰在利刃上飞腾…

"难道那是…"赤红的双目精光大盛，"那就是传说中的…"

"传说中的…木叶圣剑…"樱紧紧握住剑柄，剑眉挺立，英气逼人，"火之魂！！！"

**第十八章 火之魂**

火之魂…"蛞蝓轻声重复，"原来这把圣剑真的存在…"

"看来小看你了，六代目，要重新估量你的实力。"血红瞳眸冰冷的注视，"不过，召唤这把剑，很吃力吧。"

确实…

紧握剑柄的指节逐渐发白…

手腕止不住轻微颤动…

"樱，'火之魂'上凝聚了慰灵碑上所有勇士的魂魄，召唤出它时，木叶逝去的英灵会和你并肩作战！"纲手看着双手伏地，大口大口喘气的樱，"它的威力非凡，足以对抗晓，但也是忍届最重的武器。即使以我的怪力，也只有把握挥出一剑！"

而我…

当时的我…

连一剑也未能挥出…

樱面色苍白，晶莹的汗水缓缓渗出…

背水一战吧！樱！！！

霸气瞬间升腾，剑光暴涨，樱发飞舞，与烈焰交相辉映…

樱全身被巨大的黄色查克拉所笼罩…

背后，逐渐升起的…竟是…

逝去火影们的影像…

还有…

慰灵碑上所有牺牲的勇士…

他们的灵魂在笑…

樱也笑了，残忍、美艳的鲜花在唇边缓缓绽放…

"受死吧，零！"

"哈哈哈！！…"阴森的笑声在腹地回荡，"凭你现在的实力，最多只能挥出一剑！"

零的人头好像出现重影…

不！是实体！！！

樱全神贯注的注视着…

冥王腹壁上的狰狞头颅渐渐增多…

2…3…4…

…6…7…

使用了尾兽吗？…

不对…

似乎还有…

双眉紧锁…

在哪里…

电光火石间，没有任何征兆的，樱猝然出手，剑锋深深刺入…

零的眉心…

近在眼前，距她不过一步之遥…

屏住呼吸，近距离注视着零骇然、狰狞、却又不肯相信的脸…

黑色的血从他头颅汩汩而下…

"为什么…"嘶哑的声音，"你怎么知道…"

"你不需要知道…"丝毫也不颤抖的双手，残忍用力下沉，零的头颅，被生生劈成两半…

火之魂吐出的烈焰，瞬间将一切燃烧…

"结束了吗？"樱用剑身支撑自己，原来那7个头颅都是傀儡，实体无声无息的靠近自己…

是想…入侵…

如果被他得逞，自己也会成为零的傀儡，那么…

此刻冥王墓地的木叶和砂国忍者，都会在自己的手下喋血…

这里只有他…

和她…

两人相互依偎温暖的身体…

还有…

无尽温柔的黑暗…

"鼬…"

"什么？"

"我要治好你的眼睛…"

"樱…"

"还有你体内的地狱烈火…压制是不可能了，也化解不了…但是，也许可以导出…"

"你是指…"鼬顺着她的意思说下去，"天照…"

"对，就是天照…曾经烧穿自来也大人通灵兽的食道的黑火…也许，同样能够洞穿冥王的身体…"

思维的碎片一点一点连接起来…

每个环节都清晰了…

只有这样…

才可以…

挽救鼬的眼睛、身体…

同时…

摆脱无尽的黑暗…

玉指再次覆上他的双眸…

游丝一般的查克拉时断时续…

"还是不行…"双手无力的垂下，伏在他怀里，"我必须…尽快恢复…"

必须…尽快恢复…

不然的话…

魔之封印…

快完成了吧…

会同冥王一起…

在这里长眠吗？…

"火影大人，过来一下好吗？"黑暗中，蛞蝓依然沉静的声音。

"怎么？"樱轻声问，感觉到它温暖柔软的额头靠上了自己的…

"你…"柔和的查克拉缓缓传来，樱惊异的张大眼睛，"蛞蝓…你…"

"火影大人，请为鼬疗伤吧…"

"谢谢你…"轻轻覆上它的伤口，还没有愈合…碧眸不禁润湿了…

"只有看到你平安离开后，我才会返回通灵界…"

"我知道…"紧紧拥抱了它一下，再没丝毫犹豫，"鼬，开始吧！"

"结束封印吗？"凯询问的眼神望向卡卡西，日食过去了，冥王之口和七目都已重新合上…

这是绝好的机会…

除了…

除了樱和鼬还在里面…

众人的查克拉都已到极限，能够继续结印的只有我爱罗、鸣人、凯、还有卡卡西…

如果功亏一篑的话…

四人交汇了一下眼神，卡卡西沉声说道："大家还能坚持多久？"

"坚持到…火影大人归来…"

"好！！"

"继续结印！！！"

巨大夺目的蓝色球体再次光芒闪耀…

…

…冥王体内…

…

"感觉怎么样？"

"眼睛很烫…"

"能看清我吗？"樱紧张的声音。

"嗯…"血色瞳眸重新开启，凝视着她美丽的容颜，竟有些失神…

"好…"樱深吸一口气，成败在此一举了，"我帮你控制体内的焰火，聚集在眼睛上…鼬,你一定要小心…"

"我知道…我一定会…带你出去…"

小心的移开手指，"可以吗？鼬…"

"好了…别离开我…"

仿佛有熔岩在眼中涌动…

巨大灼人的力量…

在寻找出口…

冷静的把一丝丝查克拉收拢…

箭在弦上…

缓缓的仰起头…

"天照！！！"

两团黑火…

不…

两条黑色的火龙从血色瞳眸喷薄而出！！！

火焰所过之处，吞噬了一切…

冥王的身体开始剧烈的颤动…

"樱…抱紧我…"耳边传来他低沉的声音，身子已被凌空抱起，"冥王的身体会很快愈合…必须在那之前…"

"嗯…"樱搂住他的脖子，压抑不住心里的激动…成功了吗？…真的…

"那么，木叶再见了，蛞蝓！！！"二人身形凌空跃起…

嗖嗖的风声在粉色发丝边掠过…

四周的一切都在快速下沉…

他们在冥王体内急行…

巨大的伤口在他们身后迅速的愈合着…

好像在吞噬一切的地狱之口…

一切都在晃动、摇摆不定…

樱紧紧搂住鼬的脖子，依偎在他坚实的胸膛上…

恍惚间…

感觉到他更加紧的回抱着自己…

仿佛…

那就是他的一切幸福一样…

当鼬抱着樱跃出地面时,忍者们爆发出了热烈的欢呼声！

"魔之封印！！完结！！！"

随着卡卡西果断的声音，巨大的蓝色光球瞬间吐出千万条光束，仿佛夜空中最艳丽夺目的焰火，与七条巨龙一起，灌入冥王的体内…

冥王狰狞的头颅猛然抬起，又缓缓垂下…

大地猛烈的震颤…

仿佛地震和火山爆发的前兆…

地面裂开…

冥王巨大的身体…

缓缓下沉…

重新进入漫漫长眠…

"鼬…你怎么样了？…"樱关切的声音。

"嗯…没关系了…宇智波家的男人…不会这么弱…"不情愿的放开她，"好了…大家都过来了…"

"樱！！！"

"鼬！！！！"

"你们还活着！！！"

"太好啦！！呜呜呜呜！！！真是太好了！！！！"

"大家都活着！！我们真成功了！！！"

二人立刻被蜂拥而上的众人包围了…

鼬还好说，樱简直是被众男忍争相拥抱着…

场面一时极度混乱…

先是鸣人…

接着是几乎和他打起来的小李…

还有…

卡卡西老师…

…

不是在借机吃豆腐吧…

樱没有力气推开他们…

她也不想推开…

真好…

又见到大家…

真好…

心中一下充满感激之情…

慰灵碑上…

没有增添新的名字…

"真是有趣的忍者…看来我们有一个不错的盟国呢…"望着乱成一片的木叶忍者，我爱罗俊朗的脸上露出一抹微笑…

"是啊…是很不错…"堪九郎不甘心的随声附和着，"可手掬也不至于抛下我们不管吧…"

后者正坚决地为鹿丸打着扇，"真是没用的男人啊…才结了一会儿印就累成这样…"

鹿丸已经被扇得七荤八素，"我一直都很好…在你过来之前…女人啊…真是麻烦…"

"手掬你做什么？为什么把扇子都打开…不要…救命啊！！！…"

樱微笑的望着他们，还有宁次和天天…

这对平时很是矜持的绯闻情侣，现在也顾不了那么多了…

天天柔弱的依偎在宁次胸前…

而宁次凝望她的白眼中充满了柔情…

丝丝羡慕不由得充溢心间…

如果他也在这里…

那该多好…

仿佛看穿了她的想法，鼬有力的双手扶上了她的柔肩…

"我们很快就会回去了…樱…"

是的…

终于可以再见到你了…

…佐助…

**第十九章 无尽的等待**

冥王再次沉睡之后，忍界迎来了短暂而宝贵的平静…

火之国再次巩固了在各大忍者国的盟主地位，火影六代目的声望如日中天；成功地封印冥王，刺杀零，凯旋而归，使樱成为一代传奇。

而她的无双美貌与智慧，更给这个传奇增添了玫瑰色彩…

一时间，不光木叶男忍为樱折服，其他国家的影、大名、精英忍者都慕名而来，纷纷为佳人风采所惑…

但是…

这些都不能给樱增添一丝笑颜…

他…

还没有醒来…

依然沉沉入睡…

没有丝毫苏醒的迹象…

这样下去的话…

身体会渐渐衰竭…

陷入永恒的长眠…

她想尽一切办法,维持他正常的生命迹象…

心跳、呼吸、体温…

可是却无法唤醒他…

剩下的只有…

无尽的等待…

"纲手师傅…"清晨的阳光洒在樱秀发上，她神色平静。

"哦？办公时间怎么来这里？"纲手疑惑抬起蛾眉，"你应该很忙吧…"

"是很忙…但是…我有重要的事情和老师谈…"

"是什么…"纲手凝视着她，樱平静如水，却透出坚定。

"我请求…纲手师傅继续出任火影…"

"你说什么？！！"眉峰蹙紧了，目光犀利起来…"你想递交辞呈？！！"

"是的，请允许我…成为木叶一名普通的医疗忍者…"

"樱…"目光渐渐变得柔和，"你这么做…是因为…"

樱缓缓抬起头，阳光温柔的吻着她的秀发、姣好的面容，撒在深邃幽远的碧水谷底,泛起细碎的粼光…

脸上的线条变的柔和，美得动人心魄…

"因为…我爱上了一个人…"

"樱…"理解的心情渐渐泛起，"是为了佐助吗…"

"是的…"平静迎接纲手的目光，"我打算用全部精力来研究医术…唤醒他…"

"我知道了…"想起了当年的自己…如果是断，自己也会做如是选择吧…

"可是，照佐助目前的情况来看，没有苏醒的可能…你知道会等待多久吗？…"

"…永远等下去…"

"…永远…"

"那么，永远有多远？…"

"…到我春野樱…生命的尽头…"

"…樱…"

从这个少女身上，纲手看到了坚毅、忍耐、哀伤、还有柔情…

她愿意以自己全部的青春…甚至生命…

去等待…一个渺茫的未来…

"樱…"

"很爱他吧…"

"好吧，我会继续担任火影…直到佐助苏醒…"

"可是…"

"樱…"

"你知不知道，在你等待佐助的时候…有人也一直在等你…"

"可是…"

"樱…"

"你知不知道，在你等待佐助的时候…有人也一直在等你…"

纲手师傅的声音继续在脑海中响起，樱含笑望着眼前的鸣人和李。

"我很快就不是火影了，感谢你们一直以来为我所做的一切…"

"什么？！！"

"你说什么？！！樱？！！"

"为什么？！！"

"因为我想去做一名普通的医疗忍者…为了佐助…"对他们的激烈反应，樱早有准备，简单的解释。

"可是…"

"樱小姐…"

看到樱坚定的神情，二人欲言又止。

"好了，下班后一起去吃拉面吧！"樱微笑的看着他们，目光转向鸣人，"我还请了雏田哦！"

鸣人…

你知不知道，在我等待佐助的时候…

雏田也一直等了你六年呢…

月色温柔…

木叶小路上，两个长长的影子…

鼬和樱并肩而行…

二人都没有说话,似乎有着某种默契…

这段时间，他们经常在医院相遇，一同陪伴佐助…

然后，鼬会送樱回家…

一切都自然而然…

樱知道，现在她和鼬的绯闻已喧嚣尘上…

自从那天他们一起救佐助回来…

鼬在医院的陪伴…

一起出征，联手封印冥王…

鼬的舍身相救，冥王腹地生死相依…

被他紧紧抱住的温暖，到现在还可以感受的到…

"到了…"樱停下脚步，转身，清澈的碧眸望着鼬。

"哦，那你进去吧，早点休息。"和平时一样简洁温柔的叮嘱。

樱从没有邀请他上楼去过…

而他…

也从没有主动提起…

关心她…

呵护她…

目光不由自主都在她身上…

感情却徘徊在一个微妙的距离…

是为了…

仍然沉睡的…

佐助…

"鼬…"悦耳的声音唤住了他，"能和我说几句话吗？"

"樱…"呼唤着她的名字，情不自禁在她翡翠色的双眸中又一次沉醉…

"鼬，你是见过男人中，最成熟、最可靠的一个…这些日子，如果不是你在我身边，我…我不知道…自己是否能够撑下去…"

"樱…我会永远在你身边…"动情地话冲口而出…

永远在你身边…

替你分担一切痛苦…

虽然身为坚强威仪的火影，肩负守护木叶的重任…

但她只是个18岁的女孩子…

扶住她双肩时，感觉是这样柔弱…

"鼬…我希望…"红唇翕动，仿佛在犹豫下面的话如何出口，"我希望和佐助一样…有一位像你这样的兄长…"

…沉默…

长久的沉默…

月色温柔的撒下来…

风儿轻轻吹过…

美丽的樱花风中摇曳，片片飘落…

"樱…"鼬平静的声音，"我知道…我会把你当做妹妹看待…继续守护你…就像对佐助那样…"

他知道…

在他开口之前…

樱…

已经拒绝了他…

胸中难言的复杂心情…

难道…

他曾经有过奢望…

不过…

只要她幸福就好了…

只要…

她能够幸福…

无声的拥她入怀…

再一次让樱花香缭绕…

浓郁伤感的情怀在两人间缓缓蔓延…

樱知道…

她已经使鼬爱上了她…

她知道…

他仍然爱着她…

但是…

就像娇艳的樱花只会为一个人开放…

她的一生…

也只会等待一个人了…

那个孤独落寞的影子…

…佐助…

**第二十章 惊变**

接下来的一个月平静的度过…

樱成了木叶一名普通的医忍…

她尽职尽责的照顾着伤者…

其余的时间都用来照顾他…

…佐助…

她尝试了千百味药材,每一味都先在自己身上试过，再精心调制，给他疗伤…

她就这么心甘情愿的…

任凭红颜和青春一起…

像流水一样无声无息的逝去…

清晨明媚的阳光撒在樱精致秀丽的面容上，她陪伴在佐助病床前，碧目微合，手指覆着祈福健康的玫瑰经文，默默吟诵…

每段完结之后，她都会不由自主的在心中呼唤他的名字…

…佐助…

她是这样的专心致志，以至于并没有发现…

随着阳光在佐助的脸庞上跳跃…

他长而浓密的睫毛…

似乎颤动了一下…

"愿我所爱的人永远平安健康…"

"…佐助…"

仿佛听到她温柔低沉的呢喃声，少年乌黑的睫毛又颤动了几下…

缓缓张开…

漆黑的双眸依然像黑耀石般晶亮，转动目光，环顾四周，洁白的一片…

目光最后落在了樱身上…

阳光映着她粉色的长发，熠熠生辉,整个人笼罩在一片柔和的光芒中…

"这里是…天堂?…"他迷惑的询问着，"樱…你做天使了吗？…"

覆着玫瑰经文的指尖瞬间停止移动，樱觉得浑身的血液突然凝固…

幻听吗？…

多少次…

她都以为他在呼唤她的名字…

可每次…

都失望…

不敢置信的张开眼睛…

竟然…

与他目光交汇…

玫瑰经"啪"得一声掉在地上，浑然不知…

"…佐助…"

"佐助！！！"

狂喜的神情出现在她脸上，欣喜的泪水汹涌而出…

"你真的醒了？佐助！！"

"真的吗？我…我…"

激动的握住他的手，"我是在梦中吗？不要醒…不要让我醒…"

"樱…我也不知道是不是在做梦…我…"回忆如潮水般涌来，让他招架不住，晕眩的感觉…

"难道不是梦…"指甲狠狠掐进肉里，火辣辣的疼痛给了樱真实的感觉…

"天…你醒了…你真的醒了…"忘情的抱住他，仿佛一松手，他就会消失…

"樱…樱…"被往事弄得脑海中一般混乱，佐助只是一遍遍重复她的名字…

这个曾给过他无限幸福与希望…又…让他痛不欲生的名字…

而巨大的幸福让樱几乎承受不住…

漫长的等待…

漫长几乎完全无望的等待…

刹那间心中充满感激之情…

上天…

并没有抛弃我们…

让他醒来…

给了我…

赎罪的机会…

…佐助…

"头痛是吗？"温柔的帮他按揉，"喝水吗？要不要吃东西？…"

"不，我不知道…"头痛欲裂，记忆漫漫复苏了…

重创身体的草稚剑…血…全都是血…自己的…哥哥的…

回到木叶…

樱…

那个粉色的夜晚…

耀眼的樱花戒指…

"啊啊…头好痛！！…不要碰我！！…"粗暴的推开她的手，即将想起的事实让他痛苦无比…

哗哗的水声…浴室…

樱和哥哥…

樱和哥哥…

在一起…

不仅头痛欲裂，心脏也痛苦的快要裂开…

他大口大口的喘着气…

用手按住额头…

"…佐助…"忧虑又心疼的望着他，不好的预感在心中渐渐升腾…

接下来…

暴雨…无边无际的暴雨…

终结谷…

青龙临死狰狞的笑容…

锋利的蝎尾刺穿身体…

一切…

全部回忆起来了…

苦涩的味道溢满胸口…

原以为已经可以用死亡解脱…

为什么…

为什么又醒过来…

全部想起…

"…佐助…"轻轻的声音，想要触摸他，却又不敢…

凌乱的黑发披落下来，遮挡住眼睛，右手仍然按压着额头，冰冷的声音从指缝间传出…

"出去！！"

胸口好像被重重击了一记，浑身血液顿时冰凉…

"…佐助…"红唇翕动，颤抖的声音…

"出去！！！"他按下了床头的铃。

病房门碰的一声打开，静音焦急的冲进来，跟在她身后的是，鼬。

"怎么…"静音的询问停到了一半，随之脸上现出惊喜地神色，"佐助君！！你醒了？！！真是太好了！！！"

"佐助？！！"鼬一贯平静的神情也被打破了，急切地来到病床前，双手扶住佐助的肩膀，"你终于醒了？佐助！！"

"放手！"冰冷的声音，寒意刺骨的眼神，"出去！！"

鼬的心头一阵刺痛，又一次看到佐助如此冰冷的神情…

双手不由自主放开…

"你们…"静音疑惑的看着这三个人…

沉默不语的樱…

冷漠拒人千里之外的佐助…

高深莫测的鼬…

暧昧又紧张的气氛在病房里蔓延开来…

"佐助，至少你不应该这样对樱，她一直在照顾你知道吗？一个月来一直没有休息。"静音试图解劝，"还有鼬，他…"

"让他们出去！"看到鼬扶着脸色苍白的樱，想到这段时间他们一直在一起，也许已经…

忽然间急怒攻心，哇得一口鲜血吐出。

"佐助！"樱本能的想去扶住他，却被鼬阻止。

他微微摇了摇头，"我们先出去吧！这里就麻烦静学姐了。"

"好的。"急忙替佐助擦拭血迹，她敏感的意识到，这三人之间，非同寻常的关系…


	5. Chapter 5

**第二十一章 刻骨铭心**

医院走廊上，鼬忧心忡忡的扶住樱，看她俏丽的脸上，完全没有血色…

"他不会原谅我…不会…"长长睫毛下晶莹泪水溢出，碧眸烟雨朦胧…

即使冥王之战、漫长的等待…也没有见她落过泪…

想起了终结谷…手术室外…

樱花之泪…几乎都为佐助流尽…

"别担心…樱…"怜惜的轻抚她的柔肩，"我会给佐助解释…"

但是他根本没有机会解释，时间一天天过去，佐助根本不肯见他，自然，也不肯见樱…

来看佐助的人很多，他是灭掉大蛇和青龙的精英上忍，威名远扬；又是众多女孩儿的梦中情人，甚至幼稚园时期的初恋…

但是佐助只见了纲手大人、卡卡西老师、鸣人、李、宁次等人，即使在他们面前，他也显得益发的沉默…

樱不能再像以前那样去陪着他了，但她会在他用药后沉睡时悄悄地去看他…

只是默默地凝视，她也感到满足…

好想用指尖轻抚他的脸颊…却又怕弄醒…

不肯原谅我吗？…佐助…

但是，你毕竟一天天好起来了…

感激的心情再次充溢心间…

…佐助…

樱不知道,其实她每次的到来佐助都知道…

即使用了药，昏昏沉沉，他对樱的一切，却仍是那么的敏感…

她轻盈的脚步，樱花的气息…凝视他时的脉脉目光…

他甚至可以感觉到她的指尖在脸颊上方…

每到这时…呼吸都几乎停滞…

每次她离开，心都像被带走了一块儿…

留下的…只有缭绕的樱花芬芳…

为什么…

…樱…

你爱我吗？…

还是…

哥哥…

"佐助君康复得很快啊！"静音愉悦的声音，"宇智波家族惊人的体质啊！"

"我可以出院了吗？"

"这个…最好再观察一段时间…"静音为难的说，"原先的伤势太重了…"

"那个…给我说说这段时间发生的事吧…从终结谷开始…"

零零散散的从卡卡西老师和鸣人那里听了一些，但不完整…

他关心的是…

在他昏迷不醒的这段时间…

樱和哥哥…

很亲密吗？…

静音亲切的声音响起，"你在终结谷受重伤，是樱和鼬带你回来的…樱也是昏迷的，她为你输了一半血…因为疗伤，查克拉完全用尽了…"

"他们在手术室外守了你一整天…"

"封印冥王时，大家都以为他们回不来了，不过吉人天相…"

"后来，樱辞去火影成为医忍，一直都在照顾你…还有鼬，只要没有任务，他每天都来…"

原来…

樱和哥哥都很关心自己…

长长的睫毛垂下，在苍白的皮肤上形成阴影…

但是…

冥王之战…

喷出火龙的天照…

是哥哥…

他做到了…

最危险的时候，自己却没有在樱身边…

不由自主握紧双拳，深深为自己当时的无能为力而懊恼…

那么，抬起黑色的双眸，"静学姐，哥哥他，一直很想见我吧…"

"佐助，我知道你没有睡着…"鼬微微叹了口气，静说佐助愿意见他，但是，"只要直接说就好了，他不一定会回答"…

"我就快出使雷之国了，顺利的话，一个月后回来…"

佐助心里微微一动，雷之国，木叶的最强对手，当年企图窃取日向一族白眼秘密、最后逼日向日差惨死的雷之国…

鼬平静的声音将他唤回现实，"我和樱之间，并不像你想得那样…我会把她当做妹妹看待…"

犹豫了片刻，"樱她，一直爱的都是你…"

佐助的身体，好像微微震了一下…

没有转身，依然背对着鼬，低沉的声音…

"你…爱上樱了吧…"

鼬一呆…

…佐助…

"哼…其实哥哥才是傻瓜呢…"

"自己心爱的女人，是不能让给别人的…"

依然没有回头，"雷之国居心叵测高手如云，要小心…"

"佐助…"鼬还想说什么，但是佐助用被子蒙住了自己，表示谈话对他来说，已经结束了…

皎洁如水的月光倾泻进来…

整个病房笼罩在一片朦胧的月色之中…

佐助一动不动的背靠床头坐着…

保持这个姿势已经好几个小时了…

黑色的双眸好像深潭一样不可见底，看不出在想什么…

他缓缓抬起右手，取下耳垂上的樱玉耳环，凝视着…

哥哥他…

也有一个吧…

一模一样的…

将耳环放到床头桌子上，温润的樱玉映着月色，柔和闪烁着莹光…

樱你很难选择吗？…

我和哥哥…

爱我吗？…

还是…

只是怀有愧疚…

这段时间…

你们一直在一起…

樱和哥哥…

其实很相配吧…

闭上眼睛，鼬扶住樱的情形又浮现上来…

还有就是…

那天…

轻易的，心，又像被硬生生撕裂了一块儿…

自己心爱的女人，是不能让给别人的…

可是…

我却要…

把自己最心爱的女人…

让给哥哥了…

他们…

会幸福吧…

脸上似乎有热热的液体滚下…

他没有擦拭，只是在心里默默地，对六年来自己刻骨铭心的初恋，做了最后的道别…

不再留恋…

不再回忆…

哪怕是在梦里…

亲手…

狠狠地…

把这段刻骨铭心…

从胸口中彻底撕裂，扯出…

难免折断肋骨…血肉模糊…

青涩缠绕的初恋情丝，全都牵牵绊绊连着血脉…一并斩断…

痛吗？…

还是已经…

没了知觉…

…樱…

这个从此需要遗忘的名字…

也许要用尽自己全部的生命…

才能够忘记…

明亮的月亮移到正中，银色的光辉洒落房间…

他却躲避着这月光…

脸部完全笼罩在阴影里…

用手按住额头…

黑发垂下…

遮住乌黑的眸子…

"我应该祝福他们…"

低低的声音好像从水下浮起…

"可是我知道…"

"现在的我…做不到…"

…

…

…

…SAKURA…

…

…

…

樱轻轻推开病房门…

快出院了吗？…

那以后就见不到了…

眼前的情景让她一呆，整洁的房间内空无一人，床褥也被折叠得很整齐，好像从来没有人住过…

唯一留下的…

是那枚樱玉耳环…

顿时，一阵天旋地转袭来…

他，他到底哪里去了？…

疯狂的按下铃，就在这时，房门碰得一声打开，纲手和静音出现在门口。

"他走了。"纲手简短的回答封住她急切询问的眼神，"佐助已经请求我让他离开木叶。"

"老师…"红唇翕动，说不出话来，"老师怎么能答应？…"

"SAKURA！！你知道佐助这种实力的上忍，如果决意离开，是没有人能阻止的。"

纲手神色微微有些黯淡，那个孩子的眼神，和自己当年心灰意、冷浪迹天涯时…一模一样…

"可是老师，他不能走…"碧玉般的双眸仿佛有火苗在狂野跳动。

他怎么可以就这样离开？不见她一面，不听她一句解释，完全不知道她对他的感情？！！

"SAKURA…虽然我答应我不说的…"纲手望着她，眼神中有深深的理解和怜悯，"离开木叶前佐助会先回家，所以…也许你可以留住他…"

**第二十一章 时间的灰烬**

佐助默默推开宇智波院子的大门，寂静的院落，空无一人…

哥哥已经出使雷之国了吗…

也好…

其实没有东西是必须带走的…

也许只是想回来看看…

上次一去就是六年…

这次呢…

他默默上楼，推开房门…

房间的布置和他离开时没有变化，但是非常整洁，看得出来常常有人整理…

她来过吗？…

眼中仿佛有火花倏然跳动，随即熄灭…

那天…

他对她…

他以为自己是那样的接近幸福…

几乎不敢奢望的幸福…

其实却是…

噩梦的开始…

目光落在合影之上，心中猛一收紧，随即离开…

默默取出几件衣服…

以后…

她和哥哥…

会生活在这里吧…

必须离开…

越快越好…

难道在这里…

看他们成亲…

亲口叫她大嫂…

胸中又痛得喘不过气来…

不知不觉握紧双拳，指节渐渐变白…

就在这时，碰得一声，房门被猛然推开…

"佐助！！！"樱出现在门口，粉发凌乱，面色潮红，不住地喘息，显然，她赶来得很急。

惊慌的翡翠眸子终于在他身上安定下来，碧目中好像又有水波溢出，他…变了好多…

…佐助…

心疼的感觉爬上心头…

佐助没有穿忍装，只是一件简单的白色衬衣，衬着漆黑的乌发双眸，落寞的气息扑面而来…

看到她时，黑眼睛中闪过一点惊讶的神色，随即又恢复不可见底的幽深…

他真的…变了好多…

刚回到木叶时，虽然身受重伤，但那双黑耀石般的眸子仍隐隐有期待和希冀…

那双深邃的黑眸…

多少次…

让她心醉…

又让她心碎…

如今…

只剩下激情燃尽后的落寞…

还有…

时间的灰烬…

"佐助…"红唇翕动，深情地喊他的名字…在心里，每天都要默念上千遍的名字…

"你来做什么？"依然冰冷的声音。

樱心下一凉，他…还是这么冷漠…

"你要离开木叶？"

"是的。"简短的回答，并不想多说。

"去哪里？"热切的目光凝视着他英俊冰冷的面容。

"不知道。"他没有撒谎，要去哪里并不重要，只要离开…

不再看她，开始默默地把衣服收入背包。

"佐助…"轻柔的呼唤，"可不可以不要走…"

"这和你没有关系吧。"他头也不回，但是身体却突然僵住。

白皙细腻的玉臂环住腰，从背后抱住了他，温暖柔软的娇躯贴上了他的背…

"佐助…"

这…

好熟悉的感觉…

自己为咒印失去理智暴走时…

她也是这样…

使自己平静…

"佐助…不要走…"娇嫩的脸颊轻轻摩挲，陪着衣料，感受他的体温…

有那么一刻，两人的心跳都几乎停止…

如果时间就停在这一刻…

多好…

下定决心一般，佐助抓住她的手腕，转过身去，面对着她，逼视着她的双眸…

"樱…"

"你还是个很烦的人哪！"

碧目中盈盈的水波终于落下…

果然…

他不会原谅她…

只是，她没有想到…

和六年前一模一样的一句话…

仍然具有撕裂她心的力量…

**第二十二章 吻别**

"…佐助…"樱止不住地哭泣…

"我…又惹佐助君讨厌了吗？…呜呜…呜…"

看她楚楚可怜垂泪的模样，佐助只觉得心如刀绞…

苦涩的柔情充溢胸间,和她的泪水混和一起，洒在鲜血淋漓的伤口上…

"樱…"他放开她的双腕，尽量控制自己的声音，"别哭了…"

"你知道吧…哥哥他…很爱你…"

樱的身子不由自主地抖了一下，她抬起含泪的碧目，探索他黑色的双眸…

"那么你呢，佐助？"

"我…"声音仿佛被什么东西梗住了…

我…爱你…

爱得那么深…

爱到…

爱到可以舍弃我的一切…

只要你能够幸福…

"我要走了…"强忍住内心剧烈的痛楚，"以后…好好对待哥哥…"

默默地背上背包，向门口走去…

终于…

见了她最后一面…

不是要彻底放弃了吗？…

可为什么…

心里会这样痛…

…樱…

"佐助！！！"忽然手臂被她拉住…

不由自主地回身扶住她…该死…

"不要走！不要走！！！"美丽的脸庞沾满泪水，柔肩微微颤抖，她伏在他怀里，嘤嘤的哭泣…

"樱…"佐助眼中又一次现出痛苦的神色，"不要这样…"

"不要离开…"樱抬起迷蒙的泪眼，"如果…你一定要走的话…那么…"

"给我最后一个吻吧…"

"吻…我…佐助…"

吻别…

最后一次吗…

他暗暗嘲笑自己不能拒绝…

明明知道一吻倾情，只会更加不舍…

明明知道以后心中只会更痛…

明明知道…

是饮鸩止渴…

却不由自主地，吻上她飘逸的樱发…

双眸…

吻去她的泪水…咸咸的…苦涩…

吻她娇嫩的肌肤…

最后…

一点点地…

覆上她娇艳甜美的红唇…

双唇交合的那一刻…

二人都有心悸的感觉…

樱把身体更紧地贴近他…

闭上碧目…

任他采索自己的美好与甜蜜…

佐助有力的双臂把她紧紧搂住，那么的用力，好像要把她揉进自己身体里…

天…

他有多久没有抱过她了…

他有多久没有吻过她了…

痴恋的吻着她柔软娇嫩的樱唇…

只觉得自己心底里柔情翻涌…

深情含住她芬芳的唇瓣，与她的丁香小舌痴狂地绞缠在一起…

缠绵…

也不知过了多久…

舍不得放开…

痴情相拥…

倾尽他…所有的柔情…

也许…

这就是最后一次…

最后一个…吻…

也许…

以后…

二人之间…

再也没有交集…

樱几乎被佐助吻得喘不过气来…

他的吻…

他的唇…

他的气息…

让她的思绪飘回那个夜晚…

不同的是…

那时…他的吻…

青涩温柔…痴爱缠绵…充满了温情和甜蜜…

而现在…

他的唇…他的怀抱…

都充满了浓烈的忧伤和绝望…

还有…

深深的眷恋…

他在告别…

在向她…

向自己的家族…

向整个木叶…

做最后的告别…

"…佐助…"她颤抖的樱唇寻找着他的…

"…樱…再见了…"他喘息着离开她的红唇，努力克制住自己…

"佐助…别…别走…"感受到了他的离意，不安和惊惶攫住了她的心…

发狂似的抱紧他…

"…佐助…"泪水流满娇艳的脸庞，濡湿了他的胸口…

"樱…别这样…别这样…"佐助扶住她，只觉得心里被搅得好难过…

她的泪，她的唇，她娇嫩的肌肤触到他的胸膛…

带给他更多痛楚和…

难耐的…冲动…

"樱你别这样…不然我会忍不住…"他说不下去了…

忍不住…

忍不住对她…

他还爱她…

邪艳的火花在她碧眸中一闪而过…

留住他…

疯狂的…

不惜一切代价…

用自己的身体…

那是他无法拒绝的…

"…佐助…"白皙细腻的双臂环上他的脖子，樱桃小口吮住他敏感的耳垂，娇柔的声音里多了一丝魅惑的气息…

"樱…"突如其来的暧昧让佐助僵住了…小腹不受控制的蹿起一股热力…

"…佐助…"感受到他身体的反应，樱唇一路下移…

吻上他敏感的颈窝，轻轻吮吸，留下一朵朵小小的粉色樱花…

"啪…"

衬衣的领口的扣子被解开了…

接下来又是一颗…

"樱…"热情已经被她点燃，兀自极力克制，肤色开始泛红…

"唔…"樱不理会佐助的挣扎，吻已经滑到了他的胸口…

他的心跳得好快好急…

她偷偷笑了…

佐助君…还是这么禁不起撩拨…

还要往下继续…吗？…

手指犹豫在他小腹轻轻滑过…

对他爱意正浓…她竟有些害羞…

不想还像上次那样…

如果他能一把抱住她…不要她再主动…

那该多好…

佐助背靠在墙上，不住地喘息…

这种折磨人的温柔滋味…他很久没有尝到了…

偏偏在他决定结束一切的时候…

她又把他折磨得几欲疯狂…

见佐助迟迟没有动作，樱不禁有些失望…

不管了…

如果让他走掉的话…

柔如无骨的玉手滑过腰际…

终于…感受到了他男人的炙热…

樱羞红了脸颊…埋在他的胸前…

是她在挑逗他、撩拨他的人…

可她却觉得有一点点委屈…

为什么他还不肯抱住她…

又不是没有反应…

**第二十三章 相爱相虐**

"啊啊…樱…"佐助再也忍受不住，一把抓住她的玉腕，"你在做什么？你知道你在做什么？！！"

他双颊通红，浑身火烫，"你在引火上身知不知道？！！一旦我忍不住…"

"唔…"被她炽热的红唇淹没…意志迅速消退了…

不顾一切地疯狂回吻她…

粗鲁地将她拦腰抱住…

再狠狠按到墙上…

掠夺她娇艳的红唇…

"啊…佐助…"樱微微娇喘着，忽然身子一轻，已被他打横抱起，指甲微微掐进他肉里…

佐助把她扔到床上，按倒…不顾她的喘息，狠狠地压了上去…

压在她柔软娇躯上的那一刻…

他才意识到…

这才是他一直想对她做的事…

尽管几个月来一直没有看过她一眼…

没有和她说过一句话…

却一直在渴望着她…

她的人…

她的身体…

"我是畜牲吗？…"心里暗暗地想…

妒忌…

任何男人接近她都妒忌得要死…

而他自己…

却一直发狂地想要她…占有她…

吻…

狂暴热烈的吻…

"佐…嗯…"樱想唤他的名字，红唇却被封住了…

他的身体好烫…

他的唇…激丄⊥情又急切…

他的怀抱…

他的手…

开始粗鲁的撕剥她的衣衫…

"啊…"樱娇喘着，等待着即将到来的狂风暴雨…

随着布帛撕裂的声音，凝脂般的肌肤暴露无遗…

碧目中却不由闪过一丝欣喜的神色…

他要她！

他想要她！！！…

"…佐…助…"她搂住他，想为他褪去衬衣…

"别碰我！"佐助一把抓住她的手腕，举到她头顶，按住。

他在生气…

生气自己定力太差，又被她诱惑…

生气自己到现在还迷恋着她，不能拒绝…

"嗯…"樱被他按住，动弹不得，只好轻轻的呻吟。

佐助不理会，双目直勾勾盯着她美好的胸部…

粉色内衣不能完全包裹浑丄圆的丰盈，双臂被牢牢钳制在头顶，这个姿势…

深深的沟壑清晰可见，随着她扭动的娇躯在他眼前晃动…

热血好像都涌到太阳穴…

佐助只觉得一阵头晕…

这…

是那天把他激出鼻血的…

再也克制不住，一把扯下她的蕾丝内衣，丢到一边…

"啊…"樱惊叫起来，嫩白的肌肤被他粗鲁的动作勒出一道道红痕…

粉粉丄嫩嫩的一对蓓蕾傲然挺立，因为刚才被粗暴的对待而微微颤动…

粉红娇嫩的花苞，散发着甜蜜诱⊥惑的气息…好像在等待亲吻和爱抚…

"好美…"血红艳丽的三勾玉呈现，那是他兴奋的标志。

猛地一低头，含住一朵蓓蕾，狠狠地吮吸；一手覆上另一朵，用力揉搓…

他要占有…

占有她的一切…

都是他的…

她的美好…

她的娇媚…

"唔…轻一点…佐助…痛…"

她娇声呼痛，他真是，一点都不知道怜惜…

双手终于恢复自由，楼住他的脖子，温柔的轻轻摩挲…

佐助完全不理会，继续蹂躏她的丰盈…

用含住逗弄，用力吮吸，咬她…

手指不断捻过她敏感的花蕊，用力揉捏…

"啊…唔…"樱忍不住呻⊥吟起来…

他简直是在虐她…

今天，他所有的动作…

吻…

拥抱…

爱抚…

似乎都包含着浓浓的…亟待爆发的虐意…

"痛吗？"他终于放过她已经被吻得红肿起来的花蕾，邪魅地附上她的耳畔，"今天…就是要你痛…"忽然起身离开她…

樱还没弄明白怎么回事，柔嫩的脚踝已被他抓住，修长秀美的双腿被大大的分开…

"啊…"樱尖叫起来，几乎赤⊥和谐⊥裸⊥裸的，完美的身体一览无遗的呈现在他面前…

"不要…"她不禁羞涩的转过脸去，虽然是自己心爱的男人…可现在只剩下一件内衣，被他这么直勾勾看着…

欲望之火在佐助眼中燃烧的更猛烈了…

樱这幅模样极其诱人…

樱色发丝散乱的搭在胸前，映衬着她嫩玉般的肤色…

朦胧的碧目微合，不好意思看他…

双颊绯红，娇喘频频…

粉颈、锁骨、酥⊥⊥胸…

密密麻麻都是他的吻痕…印着他的印记…

白皙美好的双腿被他大大打开着…

佐助的呼吸逐渐急促…

灼热的目光顺着她光滑的大腿内侧上移…

固定在一点上…

那里…

是曾经给过他极度享受的…

美好又邪恶的源泉…

"不要…这样…看…"樱感受到他炙热的目光，好羞人…

她徒然地想收拢双腿，却受惊的发现佐助的手正沿着她光滑的小腿上移…

"啊…佐助…"樱微微娇喘着，犹豫着是否挣扎…

他的手已经到了大腿内侧…

"别动…"他覆上了她最柔软隐秘的地方，轻轻按压，"准备好了吗…"

"佐助…不要…"她扭动身体想摆脱他的抚摸…

他他他为什么不直接压上来…

那样还好些…

可他…好像就想玩弄羞辱她…

"不要…哼…"俊秀的唇边绽开邪恶的笑意，"你不是习惯这样勾引男人吗？！"

"佐助！"他的话把她打晕了，樱吃惊的张大水汪汪的美目，"我没有…啊！！…"

最后一件内衣被他粗鲁的扯去…

按住她疯狂扭动的腰肢…

修长的中指直接进入她温暖紧致的身体…

"啊…别…"樱一下吓慌了…他在做什么？…他他…

手指在她狭窄的甬道中粗鲁的搅动…

"很干涩呢…樱…没有为我热情洋溢吗？…"

魅惑的邪恶声音…

"不要…佐助…啊…"

其实樱现在并没有太多的情欲…

她当然明白用身体不可能长久的留住一个男人…

可…

情急之下，也只能出此下策…

只要他留下来…

只要再给她一点时间…

就能重新让他爱上她…

一直担心他离开…担心的要死…

又被他粗暴对待…

她的身体完全没有准备好…

自然也没有爱丄液滋润…

"住…住手…"她喘息着挣脱他，惊慌退到床头，又羞又急地拿破碎的衣裙遮挡胴体…

"哼…很纯洁的样子呢…"佐助欣赏着她害羞的神情，"你就是这样玩弄男人的吧…"

"等我明天醒来，你又会在哪个男人怀里？…哥哥吗？…"

血红的眸子里再次现出痛苦的神色，脸部线条渐渐变得残忍…

他一言不发，当着她的面，一件件剥去自己的衣服…

露出完美的…充满诱惑和侵犯性的…男人的身体…

樱忍不住目光在他身上流连…

忘了刚刚才被欺负过…

嗯…好喜欢…

他的俊脸儿…

脖子…性感的锁骨…

肌肉匀称的胸⊥部…

霸道有力的腰…

刚刚压着她的…结实平坦的小腹…

最后…

目光落在他因难耐的炽热而胀痛挺立的下丄身上…

"呀…"她忍不住脸红的轻叫一声，别过脸去…他想要她呢…

"看够了吧…"佐助促狭的声音…原来她仔仔细细欣赏时，他也在紧紧盯着她看…

"别装作不明白…你今天来这里，不就是希望我对你做这个吗？"

"我…不是…"樱不敢看他…

现在的眼前的男人…

和她熟悉的那个佐助完全不同…

性感…又邪恶…

恶魔的化身…

他又要虐她…

如果她拒绝…

他…

会强迫她吗？…

害怕…的同时…

心惊的发现…

竟然有…

一丝丝期待…

初夜的佐助…很温柔呢…

不知道他兽性大发时会是什么样子…

脸好红…

"自己过来。"佐助居高临下的瞅着她，"不要等我动手。"

"佐助…"樱微微喘息，"其实我不是…"

"啊！！！"底下的话被淹没在尖叫声中。

佐助每耐心听她讲完，一把抓住她的柔嫩的脚踝，把她硬扯了过来。

"不要！不要！！听我说啊…啊啊…"樱猝不及防，倒在床上，本来就难以蔽体的衣衫，完全滑落了…

"是你自己送上门来的。"佐助恶狠狠的把她白皙美好的双腿架在自己肩上，"应该懂得怎么取悦我吧，樱！"

"佐助…别…不要啊…"樱拼命扭身娇躯，却哪里敌得过他的力气，难道在这个时候动用查克拉…

佐助眼中的血色更深了,他托起樱的纤腰，把她的身体贴近自己，挑逗的摩擦…

"啊…啊啊~~不要…佐助…"樱不断感受到他的炙热正在碰触着自己，这种姿势…佐助在玩弄她吗？…

"你来这里不就是想要这个？"邪恶充满虐意的声音，却包含着浓烈的痛苦，"难道还要我跟上次一样，跑去买戒指，就像个白丄痴！！"

"佐助…"翡翠明眸中泪水又将溢出，"我再不会…啊！！！"

"啊！！阿阿阿~~~…！！！！！"

突然，身体被粗鲁的托起，尖叫声中，他炽热的硕大急不可耐的进入她温暖紧致的花茎，完全没入…

"阿阿…佐助…"樱惊喘着，不敢相信，他就这样，不给她一点爱抚，粗暴的占有…

"不要…不要…你放开我…"她拼命扭动，想挣脱他的掌控，却不知道，这给了他更大的刺丄激…

佐助已经完全没入她的身体，虽然樱并不情愿，温暖紧致的花茎却紧紧包裹住他的，她扭动挣扎更加剧了吞他的热度…

"啊…我，我忍不住了…"佐助禁不住呻吟起来，想要占有，想要交欢的兽丄欲像淋了油的火线一样勃蹿…

他紧紧抓住她的俏⊥⊥臀，开始大力抽动起来，动作强悍剧烈，每一记都狠狠碾过她敏感的G点，直抵花心…

"阿…啊啊…"痛苦的呻⊥吟…随着他粗鲁的进出，樱的身体不由自主地摆动，好像波涛翻滚大海上的一叶小舟…

白丄嫩的美⊥⊥臀被他抓出一道道红痕，狭小的花茎被充实得满满的…

没有爱丄液的润滑，剧烈粗暴的摩擦弄得她好痛…

"呜呜…不要…佐助…痛…呜…"双手痉挛的抓住床单，又无力放开…泪水从美目中滚落…

初夜好像也没有这样痛过…

那时虽然是第一次，佐助却很温柔体贴…

占有的同时，也尽量让她享受…

可现在…

他简直像是疯了一样…

像是一只发了狂的猛兽，撕咬着自己的猎物…

残忍肆意的享受…哪顾得猎物的痛楚…

"呜…呜呜…"嘤嘤的哭泣…原来这个时候得不到他的疼爱，是如此痛苦的一件事…

"…佐助…痛…停下来…"

这时候佐助是无论如何停不下来了…

樱是他最心爱的女人，可她曾经的背叛给他的伤害最深…

对她的爱恨交织…

对哥哥的妒嫉…

混合着身体上极度的刺丄激和快丄感…

让他完全失去了控制…

低头看着自己和樱交欢的场面，极强的视觉刺丄激让他几乎眩晕…

佐助本身就肤色白皙，可是樱的肌肤更要白丄嫩细腻好多，现在因为他的蹂躏呈现出了一种嫩玉似的粉色…

二人都汗水淋漓，身体交丄合处肤色分明，佐助可以清晰地看到自己如何粗鲁进出樱的…

这在他们初尝禁⊥⊥果的夜晚也没有过…

樱的痉挛…战栗…挣扎…全都一览无遗…

她娇喘频频，痛苦的呻⊥吟…

像波涛一样柔软起伏的胸⊥部…被香汗浸湿的发丝…

还有…不由自主又羞耻地温柔包裹…

都给了佐助极大的做为男人的征服感和满足感…

"…樱…"

"…啊…樱…"

"…佐助…求你…停下来…"樱虚弱地哀求…

好像有心勾动天火，当烈焰熔岩滚滚涌出，狂暴的降临到身上，却又承受不住…

"哼…才只是刚开始…"佐助根本不打算放过她，他一把抓住樱快要从自己肩上滑落的大腿，按住她柔嫩的膝盖内侧，几乎把她提了起来…

"阿阿阿！！！…"樱不断尖叫…

这个姿势…

这种角度…

使她更强烈的体会到佐助的强悍和力度…和他不顾一切的占有…

"阿~~~啊~~~~~~~~~~~…"随着他不知怜惜的攻城略地，樱不断痛楚的呻吟…终于，雪白的大腿根部，涌出浓浓的鲜血…

"流血了…"佐助愣了一下，随之，妒嫉的毒牙撕咬着他的心，"你，和每个男人做时都会流血吗？"

"那么…樱…"邪恶的压上她，暧昧的附上她的耳畔，"你和我的那夜…也不是第一次了吧…"

"你…"翡翠的眸子一下完全张开，光芒四射，血一下涌入太阳穴，双颊烧得绯红！！！

他他他…

竟然说出这种禽兽不如的话！！

因为爱他…

放弃一切…

愿意为他做一切牺牲…

甚至…

任他蹂躏…

而他…

只想着报复！伤害她!

"啪！！！"

一记响亮的耳光，佐助白皙的面颊立即出现了五条鲜红的指痕，打得二人都愣住了…

这种时候…

这种姿势…

佐助还压在她身上…

急怒之下…

樱竟又狠又艳的打了他一耳光…

"佐…佐助…"樱立即后悔了，颤抖的指尖轻触他的脸颊…哎，自己竟然打了他…

"樱…我，我…"暴戾疯狂的气焰退却了，佐助露出狼狈的神色…

好像被打醒了一般，他突然意识到自己一直都向禽兽一样…要着樱…

该死…

完全像畜牲…

被妒嫉弄得发疯了吗？…

他暗骂着自己，狼狈得想起身…

却发现…

自己还强占着她…

"啊…"

"噢…啊…"

佐助起身的动作，使两人同时叫起来…

樱不由自主地收拢修长的双腿…

"啊…好紧…忍不住了…"佐助压抑的呻吟…

"嗯嗯…"觉察出他情感的变化，樱用双臂环上他的脖子，樱唇含住敏感的耳垂…

要收伏他…

就趁现在…

"佐助…"轻轻吮吸…她知道如何挑动他的敏感地…

"你明明知道…你是我第一个男人…也是唯一的…"声音柔媚入骨…

"唯一的…啊…"晕眩的感觉，痛苦的回忆涌上来，"我亲眼看到你和哥哥…"

"没有…"轻轻用红唇安抚着他，"真正占有我的…只有你啊…佐助…鼬他并没有…啊！！！…"

双目突然充血，佐助用力攻她，把她几乎钉在床上，"在我怀里，不准，叫其他男人的名字！！"

"啊啊…知…知道了…"樱娇喘频频，今天的佐助，很不好弄嘛…

"嗯…佐助…"重新娇媚的在他耳边呢喃，"我…只有你…只喜欢你…只爱你…"

"唔…"佐助微微眯起眼睛，甜蜜与苦涩融合，心好像要融化掉…"真的？…"

也许她又在骗他…

也许只是…玩弄…

先让他迷醉…爱得要死…

再…狠狠地打击…

让他崩溃…

可是…

即使是毒药…

他也会毫不犹豫饮下…

也许…

被她这样欺骗…

也是种幸福…

哪怕只是一夜…

一夜也好…

…堕落了吗？…

不让他多想，樱白皙秀美的双腿环上了他…

诱⊥⊥人的浑丄圆在他身下摩挲…

"啊…哈…"血一下又涌上来，"别…樱…我弄疼你了…"

"嗯…不要紧…"其实…好疼啊…不过…"温柔一点就好…"

声音又魅惑起来，"你都没有给人家前戏…"

"嗯…好…"佐助喘息着，享受着她温柔甜美的滋味，"那现在补上…"

低头含住她娇艳的红唇，轻轻吮吸,温柔了许多…

探入她小巧的口中，纠缠在一起…

双手覆上她的丰盈，挑逗得揉捏…

好好的安慰刚刚被狠狠蹂躏的那对蓓蕾…

当然…

炽热的下丄身也缓缓动作…

温柔了许多…

有意让她享受…

慢慢进入…推进…

"啊…"樱禁不住痛苦又愉悦的呻⊥⊥吟…

感受着他的硕大缓缓压迫着花茎内壁前进…

敏感的触点全部被他碾过…

到了她娇嫩的花蕊顶端，又狠狠地研磨一下…

再慢慢退出…

"啊…啊…我要死了…"樱痉挛的抓住他的肩，指甲全都掐进他肉里，梦魇似的喊叫…

"嗯…就是要你…欲⊥⊥仙⊥和谐⊥欲死…"佐助很满意樱的反应，看着自己最心爱的女人在身下被征服，享受得叫出来…

同时，快丄感也一波波地冲击着他的身体…不止歇的…

"啊…啊啊…"

**第二十四章 灵与肉**

二人完全沉溺于身体的欢乐…

佐助不断按揉着樱的双峰…

嗯…好像更加丰满了…经过上次激丄情的洗礼…一只手几乎已经不能掌握…

他不再粗鲁，这几个月来，樱细嫩的身体没有其他男人碰过，早已恢复紧致，自然禁不起他鬼畜式的对待…

该死…竟然把她弄流血了…

他自然明白她的第一次是给了自己…

可为什么还要那么说…

他自己也不知道…

随着他的爱抚，樱轻轻呻吟，"啊…啊啊…佐助…佐…助…"

情潮慢慢席卷了她，花茎不再干涩，不断有花蜜渗出…

佐助觉察出了她的变化，进出她的身体更加容易，更加欢愉，可以感觉到她对自己的接纳和留恋…

她在耳边不断的呻吟呼唤也给他更大的刺丄激…

他忍不住加快了速度，更大力的冲激着她…

"啊啊啊…不行了…不行了…佐助…好强…我…啊…"

樱克制不住，胡乱的喊叫…

身体的刺丄激一浪一浪地，把她推向欢乐的巅峰…

"啊啊啊阿阿阿！！！！！"不断的尖叫声中，她被抛上极乐的九重云霄，软绵绵的飘在云朵中，像一片羽毛一次次被卷起…

"我…我…啊…佐助…"樱娇喘连连，紧致的花茎一阵阵抽搐…

"啊…啊…樱你…好紧…"佐助再也受不住了，他抓紧樱纤细的腰肢，大力的进攻…

"哦…哦…"樱紧紧闭上美目，身体收缩到极点，又突然释放，只觉得一股热流从花蕊顶端不受控制的倾泻下来；随着佐助不断的进出，顺着二人的腿部流下…

"嗯…嗯…"樱迷迷糊糊的呻吟着，瘫软在他身下…

白皙美好的双腿已经从他腰部滑落…一对玉臂也不能在抱住他，无力地在床上摊开…

只有那对诱人的蓓蕾还在随着他的动作晃动…

一副任君采索的模样…

佐助自然不会客气，双手覆上那对丰盈，揉捏起来…

嗯…很好的手感啊…好有弹性…

"啊…啊…"樱见他不肯放过自己，尖叫起来，"让人家休息一下啦…"

凭经验她知道，自己的身体非常敏感…尤其是对佐助…

情潮涌动的时候…

被他碰一碰就会晕…

被他抱住就浑身瘫软…

被他压上后就更加…

嗯…很可能自己要高丄潮三四次后…佐助才会得到满足…

"佐助…"佐助吻着她，强忍着…现在…停不下来…

"也许给你看到…会好一点…"

"嗯…唔…"樱觉得佐助托起她的头部，把枕头垫在下面，"佐助…你做什么？"

"给你看啊…"他的耳语充满邪魅的诱惑，"往下看…樱…"

"啊…啊啊…"樱尖叫起来…

他给她看…

他们身体交丄合…

他正在进出她的身体…

爱丄液…随着他的动作不断流出…

"呀…"樱害羞的转过脸去…

"不准不看！"佐助霸道的捏住她圆润的下颌，迫使她低头，"我要你看着我亲热你！"

"哦…哦…佐佐…你好坏…"樱娇羞的掐他，目光却顺从的落在二人的交丄合处…

她的俏脸更红更艳丽了…

完全拒绝不了他呢…

她发现自己不由自主地…在配合他的动作…款摆轻徭…

"啊…啊…"放荡的呻吟不受控制的从红唇逸出…

"喜欢吗？"佐助轻咬她的耳垂,欣赏着她害羞又陶醉的模样。

"嗯…嗯…我我…啊…不行了不行了…"樱突然抓紧他的肩膀，指甲陷入他肉里。

佐助知道她又要到了，一把按住她的柔肩，从居高临下的角度，大力的满足着她…

"阿阿阿阿阿！！！！"樱放纵的尖叫，更强烈的快丄感不断涌来，席卷了她…

终于…在快乐的巅峰上…她失去了意识…

"哼…"佐助轻轻的笑声，"才几十下就…"

感受着她的暖流又从濡湿了自己…

樱的身体…真的是十分敏感呢…

爱怜的吻吻她的樱唇，帮她梳理散乱的发丝，"先让你休息…醒了再…"

俊脸上露出邪恶的笑容…

但是佐助的"休息"，只是意味着放慢速度而已…

"怎么让你昏倒…就怎么让你醒过来吧…"

自然，樱不一会儿便被他弄醒…

"啊…佐助…"声音还朦朦胧胧的，美目张开便看到佐助还在自己上方，性感的锁骨近在眼前…

双颊潮红，心中不禁情潮涌动，在他颈窝处轻轻一吻…

"醒了就亲…"感受到她柔软的红唇，佐助邪笑起来，"也不怕弄错人…"

"啊…好坏…"樱害羞地咬了他一口，双臂搂住他的脖子…

佐助不禁加大了力度…"嗯…再给你一次…"

"啊…啊…"樱娇喘频频，香汗淋漓，"佐…佐…你还没到？…"

"嗯…还要一会儿…"佐助心疼得吻吻她，太激烈了吗？…

"樱…我…我停不下来…"他粗重的喘息着，"…要你…好像要不够…"

"啊…啊…"翡翠色的眸子水波迷离起来，软绵绵的娇躯勉强承受着他不知疲倦的冲击…

"嗯…哈…"喘息声…两人的身体绞缠在一起…

"樱…你…你太美了…"佐助在她身上没有间歇的起伏，尽情品尝她甜美的美妙滋味，"我…我要让你看到…你有多迷人…"

"不…不嘛…人家不要看…"…樱觉得自己又快失去意志了…好丢脸…

"抱紧我…"佐助说着，一把搂住她的腰肢，托住香肩，把她抱了起来…

"嗯嗯…"樱像只小猫咪似的伏在他怀里，贴在他肩上，耳鬓厮磨…

"呀…"乖乖搂住他，修长美好的双腿缠上他的腰，才发现，这个姿势…

佐助一手托住她的美臀，一手扶着她光洁细腻的背部，边走还在边和她亲热…

"哎呀…佐助…你…啊啊…放下我啦…"樱在他怀里扭动着，娇羞又不安…他们…是不是太放纵了…

"啊啊…别乱动…"佐助压抑着把她按到地上的冲动，"不然我…"

"放我下来…"樱不依不饶…

"嗯…乖…"佐助直接把她抱到落地的穿衣镜前…

"啊…别…"樱明白了他的意图…他是想在镜子前面…佐助君…很喜欢新鲜的方式啊…

正想着，佐助已经托着腰部把她提起…

"啊…"突如其来的空虚感让樱叫了起来…而且她害羞的感到…滑腻温暖的爱丄液…正顺着大腿缓缓流下…

"樱…看看你现在的模样…"邪恶魅惑的声音在耳畔响起，霸道修长的手指又抬起她的下颌…

"唔唔…"樱不由自主向镜子中望去…

"呀…"羞得她立即闭上眼睛…

"哼…好好看…不然…不让你休息…"佐助好像很喜欢挑逗她…

"恩…恩…"樱不得不再次抬起眼帘，浓密的睫毛忽闪忽闪…

要取悦佐助君…不是吗？…

镜中的自己…

很…很诱人…

简直是一种邪魅到极致的诱惑…

衣裙早已被剥去,白腻美好的胴体纤毫毕现…

妖娆的樱发披下来，散落在酥⊥胸上…

两颗粉红的璎珞轻轻颤动，若隐若现…

盈盈一握的小蛮腰被他搂着…白皙美好的双腿，修长的挂下来，不能着地…

"樱…你好美…"佐助从后面吻住她的粉颈，埋首在她迷人的馨香中…

樱眼波迷离地看着镜中的一对爱侣…

佐助还在吻她…很性感的样子…

她自己呢…

啊…

她怎么会…怎么会这副模样…

双颊布满娇艳的红潮，碧绿的眸子烟雾迷蒙，醉人的媚光…

红唇翕动，止不住地娇喘,娇媚的呻吟…

凝脂般的肌肤上…密密麻麻全是吻痕…

粉颈、锁骨、那对诱人的蓓蕾…那吻痕一路向下…全都没有放过…

而且…

而且腰部以下…还有不少可疑的红印儿…都是和他激烈接触时留下的…

真不公平…

为什么他身上就没有这么多…

嗯…是不是也应该想办法报复一下…

"想什么呢…"佐助开始吮她的耳垂，痒痒的，"樱…你这副模样…我是忍不住的…"

他的目光肆无忌惮的落在她的那对丰盈上，缓缓下移，停在他刚刚离开的…秘密花园…

樱的爱丄液…还在两腿间流淌…

这个香艳的画面深深刺丄激着佐助…

他忽然放下樱，一手扶持着她的腰，一手拽过一张桌子…

"扶好…"他霸道的把她按倒在桌子上，从后面把她的双腿大大的分开…

"啊…佐助…不要…"樱被迫趴在桌子上，扭动腰肢想挣脱…

从镜子里可以清晰看到佐助血色红眸中的欲望…和她自己徒劳的挣扎…

佐助…

现在的佐助…

好奇怪…

和以往她熟悉的那个纯情的少年不同…

他体内的某种东西似乎正在觉醒…

混合着对她强烈的占有欲…

还有潜意识中难以摆脱的妒嫉心…

害怕失去她…不安的感觉…

也许他自己都未意识到…

原始的亟待发泄的兽丄欲正在这种不稳定的情绪下蠢蠢欲动…

而樱…

樱诱人的胴体…

上面已经布满他的印记…他还要加上更多…

他按着她的腰，控制住她的身体，从后面贴紧她…

两人腿部的爱丄液…暧昧滑腻的感觉…

"佐助…"樱费力的撑起身子，"我们…我们回到床上去…"

佐助直勾勾盯住镜中她丰满晃动的那对蓓蕾…

一股邪火从小腹猛然窜起…

毫不犹豫地…

从后面大力进入她的身体…

"啊啊啊…"随着他猛烈的动作，樱止不住地尖叫，"不要…佐助…不要…"

"樱…"佐助伏在她身上，充满男人欲望的气息漂在她耳际，"你不明白吗？…必须彻底满足我…才会停下来…"

"嗯嗯…佐助…"樱频频喘息，"抱我…抱我到床上去…"

"不行…"佐助起身，托起她的翘臀，尽情的宣泄着情欲，"这种姿势…才能更加刺丄激我…"

确实是这样…

樱的身体完全被他掌控…

他可以随意控制节奏和力度…

看着镜中她混杂着羞耻的享受神情…还有白皙摇摆的身体…

耳际传来她压抑着的愉悦呻吟…

佐助只觉得内心深处的原始兽性…还有作为男人对自己心爱女人的占有欲…得到极大的满足…

他激动得浑身颤抖，几乎从后面把樱提了起来…

"啊…啊…樱…不要忍…我喜欢听你叫…好甜…"

不顾一切的在她体内进出…

"嗯嗯…"樱知道佐助是不会放过他了…

那…也不要完全任他摆布吧…

更何况…

一浪一浪强烈的快丄感从身后袭来…

"啊…啊…"终于不再忍耐，放纵的叫声从红唇逸出…

羞耻吗？樱…

昏乱的脑海里似乎有个小小的声音在问自己…

就这样…完全屈服于情欲…

但是…

如果对方是佐助君的话…

是自己最心爱的男人…

应该没问题吧…

她不再挣扎，反而扭动腰肢，妩媚的迎合着他…牵引他…

"啊啊…"这回轮到佐助呻吟了，他没想到,樱在这种完全做受的姿态，竟然还能…操控他的欲望…

感受着她对他的温存…容纳…热情的吞吐…

"樱…你…太好了…"他一时找不出什么话来形容自己的享受，终于，《亲热天堂》映入脑海…

"樱…你是名器…"他喘息着…尽情享受着樱的紧致与美好…

"名…名器…"樱迷惑地重复了一遍，终于明白…

"啊…佐助君…说什么呢…"樱害羞地闭上美目，不看镜中那炽热的春宫图…

名…名器…?

啊啊…

佐助…

没有只是把她当做泄欲的工具吧…

如果没有感情…

只贪恋她的娇媚…

是不是…也可以…

"佐…佐助…"她挣扎着推开他火热的身体，"佐助…你爱我吗？…"

佐助已经完全被欲望烧火了眼…

现在突然停下来…

好难受…

好像要胀破了…

但是樱坚决用力推开他，她转过身体，面对着他，翡翠的光芒的眸子里狂野燃烧，一直射进他眼睛里…

"说爱我！"她抓住他的肩，十指尖尖，全部掐进他肉里，"爱我吗？佐助！"

"我…"欲望稍稍退却，佐助红眸中出现复杂痛苦的神色，"我爱你…"

托起她的下颌，俊脸威胁的逼近她，"可是…我也恨你…如果你一定要用其它男人打击我…为什么要选鼬？！我唯一的哥哥！！！"

"啊…"佐助的表白让樱先入蜜糖又坠落冰窖，"那…佐助…你知道自己在做什么？…不会…只是在报复吧？…"

"我当然知道!"暴戾的神色突然又在他俊美的脸庞上出现，"我在要你！"

樱只觉得腰部一紧，已被他抱住，"啊…"

佐助粗鲁地把她仰面按倒在桌子上，"还想折磨我吗？…女人…"

他用力把她的双腿大大的分开，压了上去…

"啊啊…"

桌子承受不住地晃动起来，随着佐助剧烈的动作，好像要散架了一般…

血色的赤眸在她眼前放大，里面除了疯狂的情欲，似乎…有诡异的烈焰在燃烧…

没有见过的…那是什么…

"佐助…你的眼睛…啊啊…"樱想说什么，但是很快被他的热情淹没了…

佐助有力的双臂环绕着他…

强健的身躯就在她身上…

他粗鲁地攻城掠地…占有着她的每一寸肌肤…

性感的喘息就在耳畔，不停魅惑着她…

不管了…不管了…

啊…啊…都已经这样了…

做吧…做吧…

他说了爱她不是吗？…

只要他还爱她…

那…

即使是报复也没有关系…

享受吧…尽量迎合他…

樱好像化作了一汪春水…

在他原始兽性的占有下…

一点点…

下沉…

"啊！！啊啊！！！"

终于…

佐助从她身上获得了极大的满足…

在樱身体突然收缩的那一刻，汩汩的爱丄液浇在他敏感的顶端…

再也忍耐不住，热力的爆发，把自己炽热粘稠的种子，尽数射入她的体内…

"喔喔…佐助…"樱美目紧闭，浑身颤抖，感受着他一波一波热流的冲击，完全撒入自己的子宫深处…

佐助紧紧抱住她，二人的身体完美的契合…

尽情地享受相互拥有的这一刻…

那么的长久…

浑然忘我…

直到佐助把她抱起，樱还处于迷醉的状态…

"洗澡吧…"佐助低沉的声音蒙蒙胧胧在耳边响起…

**第二十五章 妖媚樱花**

樱几乎瘫软在佐助怀里，任由他把自己抱进浴室。温暖的水流哗哗浇下来，二人肌肤紧贴在一起…

樱已经累得没什么力气，乖乖的让佐助帮她擦试…

哎？…

他怎么会这么老实…没有一点不安分的举动…

回想那晚…他不是一直纠缠着要鸳⊥鸯⊥和谐⊥浴嘛…

其实樱现在并不是很想要，但是，佐助的沉默让她不安…

他似乎在想什么…那个想法令他不愉快…俊秀的眉心打了个结…

"佐助…"她迎上樱唇，碧目微合…只有他的温情爱抚，才能让她安心…身体的接触是骗不了人的…

但是…佐助却没有吻她…

"洗好了…"他避开她芬芳的樱唇，仔细的用浴巾把她包好…见樱还是柔弱的依偎在怀里，便把她抱到床上…

"呐,佐助…"樱像只小猫咪似的腻在佐助怀里，很容易就找到一个舒服的姿势…就这么和他呆在一起，穿着他的睡衣…真好啊…

"你在想什么？…"把玩着他的黑发，轻柔的缠绕在指尖上…心也为之纠缠…

"唔…没什么…"佐助含糊回答，他只觉得内心一片纷乱…

樱还在怀里…

他们刚刚激烈亲热过…

嗯…或者说…

是他强要了她…

到底是…怎么一回事…

不是已经决定离开吗？…

怎么就…

是她先诱惑他没错…

可是…

那不也正是自己一直渴望的吗？…

刚才那种兽性的爆发，是他始料未及的…

完全失去了理智…

在樱面前，他一向引以为傲的自制力是会变弱，但从不会…变成一头野兽…

一个完全陌生的自己…

极度的享受和释放…

那个时候…好像重生了一样…浑身充满异样的查克拉…

只想和她…融为一体…

樱的身体…到底带给他什么…

刚才炽热的激丄情，使他更深的体会到了对樱的爱恋…

无视这种内心深处的渴望，而决定离开，是真的错了吗？…

要是真的走了…会一直生活在噩梦中吧…

那…就这样沉迷…和她厮守下去？…

樱是真心爱他吗？…

会爱多久…

还有…

哥哥…怎么办…

"佐助？…"仿佛感受到了佐助内心的挣扎，玉指轻抚他英俊的脸庞，"你不喜欢吗？…我们这样…"

"嗯…没有…"佐助捉住她的玉指，在唇边轻轻一吻，目光有些游移…

"佐助…我渴了…"樱润润红唇…如果佐助君还犹豫的话，就要帮他下定决心…

"嗯，我去拿水。"他就要起身，却被她拉住…

声音好娇媚，"要红酒嘛…"

"嗯？好…"酒自己很少喝的，不过家里应该有吧…

"呐,佐助…"小口小口的啜着玫瑰色的红酒，淡淡的红晕浮上娇艳的双颊，模样十分可人。

"嗯…"佐助给自己拿了冰水…他要冷静，冷静…樱腻在身边，弄得他几乎无法正常思考了…

"佐助…你刚才…有什么不一样的感觉吗？…"樱小声问，蝶翼般的睫毛覆下，忽闪忽闪，遮住眼底的光芒…

要弄清楚，那时那种奇异的火焰是什么…

如果没错的话…

"刚才？啊…"佐助的脸腾地一下红了…

她不会是…要他说当时的感受吧…

"唔…那个…很兴奋…"真说不出口啊，"嗯…浑身火烫…"

"眼睛呢？…"那种火焰…瞳仁中的…

"眼睛…也很烫…好像快有岩浆涌出来…就像…就像…"他一时找不出词来描述…

"开眼…"樱冷静的开口，这么说，没错了…

当时佐助眸子里，三枚勾玉全都化为邪丽的火焰，图案与鼬和卡卡西的都不一样…

这么说…会有新的瞳术出现了…

佐助愣了一下，"原来…是万花镜…我的开眼方式竟是…"

他轻轻笑了起来，"怪不到无论我如何刻苦修炼都不能开眼…原来竟是要和自己心爱的女人…"

"呐,佐助…"柔弱无骨的玉臂已经缠上他的脖子，"我是佐助心爱的女人吗？"

"你自己知道的…"唔…一被她搂住，眩晕的感觉又来了…

"那…初夜时为什么没有…"

"嗯…因为那时太甜蜜…"唇边浮上苦涩的微笑，"开眼本来就是…一件痛苦的事…"

"不要想了…不要想…"樱唇把那抹苦涩吻去，"我爱你…佐助…"

"樱…"佐助忍耐的推开她，"也许我们都应该好好想一想…唔…"

唇又被她封住…热吻淹没了他的意识…

很明显，这正是樱希望的…

"佐助君…要不要也尝尝红酒的味道？…"樱含住一口红酒，用吻送入佐助口中…

"唔…"芬芳的滋味蔓延开来，一股热力慢慢向下扩散…

他虽然不怎么喝酒，但优秀忍者的体质也不会轻易醉倒；可是…现在一点红酒竟已有了微醺的感觉…

"还要吗？…"樱魅惑的娇笑…

"嗯…"他揽住她的纤腰，不断地汲取芳泽…还要好好想一想吗？…先不考虑了吧…

樱咯咯娇笑着，按住佐助的肩，把他压在身下…

"佐助…这次…我要在上面哦…"

佐助黑玉般的眸子里显出感兴趣的神色，这种姿势…还是第一次尝试…

他扶住她的腰肢，"小野猫儿…不要一会儿又求饶…"

"哼…"樱俯身含住他的耳垂，暧昧的呢喃，"不知谁会求饶…我要让你叫出声来…"

"我又不是女人…啊…"佐助刚要嘴硬，却不料樱已在他肩上咬了一口…

"真乖啊…嘻嘻…"樱调笑地抚着他性感的薄唇，"再叫啊…我喜欢听…"

"看来不给你点教训是不行了…"佐助邪笑着，把手伸进她的睡衣，顺着光滑细腻的大腿内侧一路前进…

他有办法让她娇躯瘫软，喘息连连…

"不，不要嘛…"樱妩媚的躲着他不安分的大手…

这次她可不想又被他压在身下，只会呻吟；要让他，彻底臣服在自己的石榴裙下…

"让我也尝尝…佐助君的滋味吧…"她媚笑着起身，骑坐在佐助身上，把他的睡衣完全剥开…佐助结实性感的上身立刻裸丄露在眼前…

"你刚才还没看够吗？"佐助微笑着，女人主动也很有趣呢…

"嗯…好诱人…"樱露出魅惑的笑容，居高临下的，把红酒一点点的，淋到佐助胸膛上…

"唔…"冰凉的玫瑰色液体像条小蛇一样，在他强健的胸膛上蜿蜒前进，引得他一阵肌肤起栗…

"嘻嘻…佐助…要学会享受女人哦…"樱媚笑着俯下身，樱桃小口不断吮吸着佐助身上的美酒，逗弄着他的敏感地带…

从前胸…一路下移…丁香小舌灵巧的舔弄着他…结实的小腹…

嗯…那里…开始有反应了…

"哦…"佐助忍不住呻吟起来…樱她知道如何挑逗自己的欲望…

不过现在…她显然不想痛快地给他…

她的吮吻就停在他小腹那里…

又要折磨他吗…

还是…会一路吻下去…

佐助黑眸中显出期待的神色⊥和谐⊥…

樱会为他做那个吗？…

在《亲热天堂》里见到过的…

樱双颊绯红，她也在犹豫…

佐助的下身越来越炙热了…

如果…含住的话…不知道是什么滋味…

哎哎…好羞人…

这个这个…还是下次吧…

起身，看到佐助眼中的热望，微微一笑…

玉指蘸些酒液，点湿他的小腹，一路下移…一直到…他已经火热的硕大…

佐助迫不及待的交到她的手心，让她爱抚…

"嘻嘻…佐助君…"樱温柔的抚弄他，一点点地…按揉他最为敏感的顶端…

两人的身体…越来越熟悉了呢…

"樱…啊…"双眸不受控制的变得赤红，"快给我…"

"不要…"樱含笑欣赏着他欲求不满的表情，"我要看看万花镜如何出现…佐助君…这是在帮你修行啊…"

"你…满足我…万花镜自然就会出现了…"他粗鲁的用双手搂住她的纤腰，把她提起来，悬在自己的欲望上方…

睡衣下面…什么都没有穿吧…只要把她按下去…就可以吃到了…

"佐助…不要心急…"樱不断在他手中挣扎扭动，感受到他的火热…已经在自己腿间…"放下我啦…"

"忍不住了…"他也根本不想忍…只想好好的享受…

"乖…女人…要慢慢品尝的…"樱按住他的肩，从他手中挣脱出来，抿嘴一笑，又骑在他身上…

"佐助…好好体验一下…"她俯下身，用缎子一样光滑柔软的肌肤抚摸着他的…

那对浑丄圆的丰盈摩擦着他强健的胸膛…上半身…

娇躯像蛇一样扭动，尽情让他体会自己的温软美好…

"啊…啊…"佐助抱住她…沉浸在极度的兴奋中…

这个女人…真是个尤物…

果真是要细细品尝…

刚才的鬼畜…嗯…真是暴殄天物了…

"喜欢吗？"樱咯咯笑着，在他的颈窝、锁骨、前胸、小腹…都留下吻痕…

佐助的肌肤在她挑逗的唇下慢慢变得炙热，呈现出诱人的粉红…

"好了…"樱暗暗想道，这时候给他…应该会有极大的快丄感吧…

再说…自己也…润湿了呢…

不过，这身体在第一次交丄合之后，已被他甜蜜的唤醒，变得敏感无比…

不知道会不会又忍受不住昏过去…

到时候…又任他…

她咬了下红唇，"佐助…可以给你…不过…"

"什么…"佐助喘息着，再折磨他…就要用强了…

"嗯…那个…你不准突然压住我…"长长的睫毛覆下，"我要一直在上面…"

"好啊…快点吧…不然我…"

"嗯…"樱牵引着他的硕大，双颊羞得通红…送进自己温暖湿润的身体…"啊…"

果然，自己已经完全为他准备好了…

也不知道是谁用力，一下就进入…

"啊…啊…"樱喘息着，让佐助停在一半，再缓缓前进，"嗯嗯…"

佐助扶着她的腰，呻吟着体会缓缓占有她的滋味…

"啊…啊…哈…"两人都渗出汗珠，终于，樱温柔的含住他…完全进入了…

那种极度充实的感觉…又出现了…

他炙热的欲望直抵花心…强占着她…

"唔…"樱被迫把秀美的双腿张大，更好的来容纳他…

"嗯…樱…你真美…"佐助贪婪地盯着她…樱在上面，还不太会亲热…

他强忍住激烈动作的冲动，多给她些刺丄激吧…

不安分的双手拨开她的睡衣，一用力，使她美好的上身完全暴露在暧昧的空气里…

"啊…"樱垂下眼帘，可以看到自己傲然挺立的丰盈，因为兴奋已经浑丄圆涨大，一对蓓蕾的粉红加深，娇艳欲滴…

佐助不客气用双手握住，揉捏起来…尤其不放过敏感的顶端…

"啊…嗯嗯…"娇媚的呻吟，身体随之摇摆…

"做的不错…啊…樱…"佐助一手继续按揉她莹润的浑丄圆，一手一路下移，按在她的美臀上，帮助她更好的吞吐自己的硕大…

"啊啊…"樱不住地在佐助身上颠簸着，感受着他有力的进出…

只要一低头，便可以清楚地看见二人的交丄合点…

甜蜜的爱丄液顺着她的起伏汩汩而下…濡湿了二人的腿部…

"骑得舒服吗？"佐助邪笑着，挑逗地问她。樱低头看他们亲热时，他也一直在盯着她看…

樱媚态可掬，盈盈的碧目里已是一汪春水，却舍不得从春宫图上移开…

她双颊艳红，娇羞动人，淫惑的呻吟声却不断从红唇逸出…

"奇怪…"佐助感兴趣地捉摸着，"明明做着大胆的事…却仍是一副娇羞的模样…"

"纯情又性感…樱…可以完美的融合在一起呢…"

"如果再狠狠地让她享受一下，这个尤物会是什么样呢？…"

想到这里，佐助放开樱已经被揉捏地发红的浑丄圆，两只手搂住她的纤腰，"别摔下来啊…小野猫儿…"

"哎？…"樱发现自己已经被佐助提了起来…

"哇…啊…"又被重重按下，猛烈的动作，完全贯穿了她，"阿阿阿阿！！！"

不等她反应过来，又是狠狠地几记…

每一下都完全没入，直抵娇嫩的花蕊…弄得樱娇喊连连…

天哪…他好强…每一次…都更强了…

唔唔…要受不了了…啊啊啊…

"佐助…啊…啊啊…"樱气喘吁吁，香汗淋漓，"不要…不要偷袭我…啊…哈…"

佐助邪笑着望着她，凭经验他知道，樱又快受不住了，"叫我的名字！说爱我！！"

"啊…佐助…我爱你…爱你…啊啊…"樱随着他的动作娇喊，粉色的发丝妩媚的披散在胸前，荡漾…

听着樱的呻吟，欣赏着她百出的媚态，佐助更加的兴奋，他加大了力度…

"啊…哈…啊啊啊…"尽管还在上面，尽管很不情愿…樱还是又一次被他抛上了柔软销魂的云端…

温暖粘稠的爱丄液汩汩浇下来…趴在佐助裸露的胸膛上，无可奈何地娇喘…自己的身体…很不争气啊…

神智朦胧间，她看到了佐助调笑的神情，"求饶吗？小野猫儿…"

他搂紧她，想再翻身压倒，却被樱按住，"不要！你答应过的…我要在上面！！"

"你在上面…还不是一样…"佐助颇具优越感的抚摸着她柔软的发丝…女人啊…

"哼…"樱挣扎着起身，"不要得意太早…"

这次就比较有经验了，还是骑在佐助身上，双手顺着大腿向下抚摸…敏感的膝盖内侧…小腿…脚踝…

娇躯在他上面完全舒展开来，一边温柔地吞吐…

"啊…舒服…"佐助禁不住呻吟出声…樱在这方面，很有天分呢…

他抓住樱秀美的双腿，和她不断亲热着…

"啊啊…"两人的喘息混合在一起…终于…邪丽的烈焰再次映现在赤色瞳眸中…

"万…万花镜…"樱直起身，按住佐助的肩，"佐助…好好体验这感觉…"

她更加热情的含住他，加大摩擦地幅度…

"啊啊…"佐助只觉得自己快要燃烧起来，那种异样的查克拉重新出现…充满了力量…

他一面极力控制住这种陌生的查克拉流动，一面沉浸在樱的热烈甜美的包裹之中…

一股股热浪混合着叫人迷乱的快丄感冲击着他…

只有在这种销魂的时刻，才能掌握万花镜的奥义…

可是…在快乐的巅峰…啊啊…忍不住了…

樱感到佐助就要爆发在自己体内，她忽然按住他硕大的欲望，硬生生从他身上离开…

"啊…樱…你又要…不要…"佐助俊脸已经涨得通红，折磨他是她的一大乐事吗？

"佐助君…这就是修炼啊…"樱媚笑，在上方挑逗的碰触，就是不让他吃到，"这样才能延长万花镜的时间，帮助佐助君更好的掌握…"

"噢…我，我已经掌握了…"佐助只觉得自己快被欲望烧死了…"我要你！樱！！"

"想要吗？"樱花更加妖媚，却绽放出嚣张的强势，"说！你是我的！！这辈子都是我的男人！！！"

"樱…"

"不说吗？…"樱继续挑逗的摩娑他的身体…

"好…我是你的…"佐助终于撑不住…

"一辈子都是…"樱毫不留情，吃定了他…

"嗯…"

"那永远都不准离开我…"樱就势纳入他敏感的顶端，温柔的吞吐…

"嗯啊…永远…"佐助感受到了樱的软化，猛一用力，再次攻城掠地…

"…满意了吧…阿阿…"樱娇媚地在他身上颠簸，同时她伏下身子，把诱人的蓓蕾送入佐助口中，更加充分的满足他…

"唔…"佐助贪婪的吮吸着，享受着，几乎被她弄得喘不过气来…

自己究竟是在占有她的身子…还是…被她占有…

啊啊…不想了…不想了…

樱她…好香好软…

享受吧…享受吧…就这样…

…不要停…

…不要停…不要停…

…不要停…不要停不要停…

"啊…啊啊…"娇嫩的花蕊不断被狠狠刺丄激着，酥⊥胸被他含住舔弄…奇异的电流一波波流遍全身…

樱不禁浑身颤抖…嗯嗯…佐助君怎么还没到…

不行了不行了…要…要忍不住了…

"啊…"放荡激丄情的尖叫逸出红唇，花茎一阵猛烈的收缩…

蜜汁汩汩溢出，洒在佐助即将爆发的欲望之上…

几乎同时地，佐助的激丄情也终于释放在了樱的体内…

那么的强劲有力…一波波的…与她的爱丄液充分混合在一起…

"呼…恩啊…"两个人都沉浸在快乐的巅峰…汗水淋漓的纠缠在一起…

"佐助…你…是我的…"樱瘫软在佐助胸口，不住地娇吟…

"嗯…"柔情和爱恋充满心间，佐助宠溺的回答着她…

"唔…"终于…樱满足地闭上眼睛，"我好想…一辈子都这样…"

"嗯…樱…"佐助朦胧的声音…

接下来的事情，对樱来说，都好像在梦境里一般…

佐助抱起她…

沐浴…

他的睡衣…

他的拥抱…

佐助的动作极其温柔，仿佛她是水晶琉璃制成的一样，稍一用力就会破碎…

"樱…"床上，佐助从背后抱住她，细密的吻星星点点落在她的粉颈，"樱…"

他的手，眷恋地在她身上游走，爱抚着她每一寸娇嫩的肌肤…

她的纤腰…双峰…每一寸他都爱过…

"佐助…"感受着他游弋到粉颈，樱轻轻喘息…

"樱…你是我的…"佐助的手在她樱花瓣般的肌肤上轻轻摩挲，却突然收紧，"只是我…一个人的…"

"如果你再敢招惹其他男人…我怕我会…"他低沉性感的声音就在耳边，却充满了危险，"我会用这双手…亲手…"

"呃…"樱穿不过气来，面色已然潮红，"佐助…"

"樱…樱…"佐助仿佛猛醒一般，突然放手，呼唤着她的名字，急切又狂乱的吻落下…

她的玉颈…耳垂…

她的唇…眼睛…

樱发…

"樱…不要背叛我…"佐助用自己的脸颊摩挲着她芬芳的发丝，"不然我会崩溃…会发疯…樱…"

整个人都淹没在他迷乱的热情与眷恋中…

樱渐渐坠入梦魇…

朦胧中失去意识之前…

水浮动般的声音…

也有不安的感觉吗？…

佐助…

担心失去我吗？…

佐助…

就像六年前的樱那样…


	6. Chapter 6

清晨的阳光从蓝色的窗帘缝隙间漏进来，在樱沉睡的娇美面容上晃动.

婴宁一声，睡美人缓缓醒来，浓密的睫毛翕动，翠绿的眸子张开.

"唔.睡过了吗."怔怔地望着空了的枕边，怅然若失.

"SASUKE？."呼唤着心爱少年的名字，声音里却忍不住透出些许慌张.怎么会这么沉.自己应该先醒过来吧.

空落落的房间回应着她，不安的情绪渐渐升腾.

樱挣扎着起身，"啊."腰肢就像要折了一般，双腿也.

身体的不适提醒着她昨晚的放纵.

那一夜激情.

.SASUKE.

浴室里也空无一人.

冷水使樱清醒了一些，她望着镜中的自己，长而浓密的睫毛象受惊的蝶翼般翕动，碧目中略显仓皇.

"SASUKE.他不会走的.也许.也许在客厅."

拢了拢樱发，咬住红唇，使它看起来更娇艳红润.

"SASUKE？."声音飘落在空空荡荡的回廊.

樱紧紧抓住红木的楼梯扶手，只觉得心怦怦直跳.

多希望.他在客厅里.在朝自己微笑.俊朗面容上的笑容，好像冬日的阳光，连冰山也可以融化.

她一步步挪下，四周异常的寂静,静得甚至可以听到血在太阳穴突突跳动的声音.

宽敞空荡的客厅一点点展现在眼前，还是没有他的影子.

SASUKE.

SASUKE.

最后一级台阶上，再也支撑不住身体，顺着扶手颓然倒地.

粉色发丝凌乱的披散下来，双手掩住面庞，樱无声的哭泣.

他走了.

他.

到底还是.走了.

自己所做的一切.

到底还是无法挽回.

为了他，辞去火影,甘心成为一名普通的医忍.

为了他.无尽的.几乎无望的等待.

守候他的日日夜夜.既甜蜜又痛苦.

还有昨夜的.昨夜的.炽热激情.

她不敢相信.

经历了这一切一切.

他竟然还能像六年前一样，狠下心离开她？！！！.

他不是说了爱她？不是说了会留下来？.

为什么.为什么连一句话都没有.

难道昨夜的炙热的爱恋，对他来说，只是发泄吗？.

还是，根本就是在报复玩弄她？.

SASUKE.

SASUKE.

刹那间，羞愧与绝望的苦涩溢满胸口，压得她喘不过气来.

失去他了.

终于.

失去他了.

捧住脸的双手止不住地颤抖，无声的哭泣转为抽噎.

好难过.

胸口.好难过.

心像被硬生生撕开，带着血肉，被一同扯去.

直到现在.失去了.才更深切的体会.

自己原来是.

这般的深爱他.

终于.

心慢慢的裂开，伴随着汹涌的泪水，鲜血汩汩而出.

周围的世界一片昏暗.

完全被淹没在无法遏止的泪水中.

直到客厅厚重的正门缓缓启开.

外面世界的阳光随着大门的移动倾泻而入.

"呜.谁."明亮刺目的日光晃得樱一时张不开眼睛，泪眼婆娑中她看到一个熟悉的俊朗身影.

他的脸在阴影里看不清楚.

但是.黑色黑眸.颀长英俊的轮廓.

是.他是.

他看到了自己，似乎愣了一下，然后急切的快步走了过来.

"SAKURA?.怎么在这里？地板很凉的."有力的手扶住自己双肩，关切心疼的话语就在耳边.

"SASUKE."看清了来人面容，樱哇得一声扑到他怀里大哭起来，"呜呜.你去哪里了？.为什么.为什么不告诉我？."

"SAKURA.我只是出去.不想吵醒你.好了好了，不哭啊."樱的哭泣直让佐助心里一阵阵收紧，揽住她的柔肩，温柔的为她拭去泪水，"告诉我怎么了？.SAKURA."

"SASUKE.我以为SASUKE又走了."樱还是抽噎个不停，眼泪不可遏止的涌出来，"就像.就像六年前那样.呜呜."

"那天.我醒过来.什么都没有了.只有我自己在石椅上."

"我哭个不停.可是.还是什么都没有."

"我好冷，很害怕.可是，我哪里也找不到你."

樱浑身不住发抖，多年来，伤心的往事，她以为不会再给她这样大的震撼.

但是，害怕失去他的恐惧与无助，原来和六年来一模一样，丝毫没有变化.

"我明白了.SAKURA."佐助更紧地搂住她，这样的樱，让他心悸，更让他心疼，"都是我不好.六年前的离开，我以为那是最不伤害你的做法."

"是我错了.我错了."他把她拥入怀中，脸颊轻轻摩挲她的樱发，"这次我不会走.不会什么都不说就."

"更何况.我们昨夜.我对你."两团红云浮上脸颊，佐助说不下去了.

"恩恩."樱让自己深深陷入佐助怀里，小手紧紧抓住他的衣襟，仿佛害怕一松手他就会消失一样，"抱我.SASUKE.就这样."

佐助把她整个人抱到沙发上，环住她.

一时间，两个人都默默无语.

紧紧依偎在一起，静静地，倾听着彼此心跳的声音.

"NE，SASUKE."樱润了润红唇，小声问，"你刚才.出去做什么？."

"啊.我去."佐助脸又红了，"买了些东西."

"唔？"樱望了望刚才佐助放下的袋子，随即尖叫起来，"啊啊.红豆丸子！！我最喜欢哪！！！"

"恩."佐助唇边露出好看的笑容，"我记得SAKURA最喜欢红豆丸子汤和梅干，所以."

"SASUKE.你好帅哦."樱撒娇的吃吃笑了起来，晶莹的泪珠还挂在脸上.

樱看了看餐桌上的红豆丸子甜汤，梅干，还有几种西红柿菜，回过头来望着佐助，目光中又多了几分爱慕.

"NE，SASUKE.我都不知道你会做菜哎."

"恩.我没有给别人做过."佐助盛汤给她，"而且10岁前是不会的.之后.就什么都会了."

一朵乌云飘过他黑色的眸子.

知道他又想起了灭族的往事，樱急忙握住佐助的手，"以后.我会烧饭给SASUKE."

"恩."佐助微笑了一下，黑玉般的眸子中乌云渐渐飘散，"我也很喜欢SAKURA烧的土豆."

".土豆？"

"恩.就是小时候你做给我的.那种黑黑软软.看不出形状的."

"SASUKE."樱的嘴角微微抽搐iNG`"那是.西红柿啊.是SASUKE最喜欢的！！"

"啊.？！！"这次轮到佐助嘴角抽搐ING"这不可能！！西红柿！！！怎么可能是那种味道？！！"

"SASUKE."黑线缓缓爬上了樱秀气的额头，气势逼人，"你想说难吃是吧."

"的确."佐助看了看樱山雨欲来风满楼的脸色，及时忍住了下半句，"不过我全都吃掉了.一点儿也没有给鸣人."

"啊.原来是这样."顷刻间雷霆消散，樱笑妍如花，"怪不到那次鸣人很生气啊."

"鸣人那家伙."佐助嘴角含笑，忆起往事，"卡卡西的七班."

"SASUKE."

"不过，后来我们都变了."佐助的微笑掺进了一丝苦楚，"SAKURA.你变得最多."

"不！我还是我！"樱急急地辩解，"我还是那个最喜欢佐助君的春野樱！！"

"SAKURA."佐助摇了摇头，欲言又止，他谨慎地选择着字眼儿，"SAKURA，你知不知道，很多东西，是要失去的时候，才突然知道它的可贵."

"可是，SASUKE."樱急切的想开口，却被佐助止住。

"SAKURA，听我说完好吗？"他目光柔和，淡淡的哀伤，既不同于初见她时热情希冀，也不同于昨夜的炽热疯狂.

樱默默地望着他，只觉得心隐隐心痛.

虽然佐助从来没有和她说起过，但她清楚地知道六年来他一定吃了许多苦，地狱般的生活.

"当年我不顾一切的离开木叶，离开鸣人、卡卡西老师.还有你，SAKURA."黑色眸子中的忧伤渐渐浓烈，"可是后来.我开始想念你们.控制不住地想念.很多晚上，都睡不着.我总是想起木叶的一切."

"SASUKE."水雾蒙上樱的明眸，她用自己的手覆上他的，用自己的柔情安慰着他，"现在一切都好了.佐助君回来了."

"SAKURA，你.是不是也是因为快要失去我.才突然.发狂地希望我留下来？."佐助抬起头面对着她，晨光映得他乌黑的眸子闪闪发亮，探究的眼神一直看进她碧波荡漾的湖水中.

"SASUKE.我."樱张了张口，要怎样说才能让他明白.自己的爱.

"其实SAKURA.你知道我想问什么."佐助深深地呼了口气，终于说出，"如果，如果终结之谷受重伤的是哥哥.如果这次黯然离开的是哥哥.你.是不是也会用同样的方法.使他留下来？."

佐助紧张的注视着樱，等待她的回答.

可以感觉到，他的每一分肌肉都在绷紧，呼吸也不自觉地停滞.

虽然尽量克制不让自己颤抖，尽量装出平静.

可是，樱能够清晰的感觉到.

他在乎.

他很在乎.

自己的回答.

"我会."樱平静的声音.

她可以感觉到佐助猛然颤动了一下.

"我明白了."长长的睫毛覆下，佐助的声音低到几不可闻。

原来.樱对哥哥.也可以.

他们那天.

心又开始绞痛.

果然.她想让自己的心流血.很容易.

"不，你不明白，SASUKE."樱握住他冰凉的手，"我会尽我的一切，恳求鼬留下来！但决不会.决不会."

她双颊绯红，"鼬就像是兄长一样.而我的人.只会给佐助君.因为，我只爱.佐助君."

最后几个音简直细如蚊呐，佐助却听得字字入耳，如饮甘醇.

"真的？"他反扣上她的手，黑眸子中燃起热切的火焰.

"恩."樱害羞的点点头，明媚的阳光照在她的粉颈上，更显得冰肌玉骨，"昨夜.你不是都知道了."

"SAKURA."他魅惑地靠近耳畔，暧昧又愉悦的声音，".还疼吗？."

"讨厌啦~~"樱撒娇的推开他，以免又被他的热情淹没。

佐助的脸也有些红了，原来想说的可不是这些.

他重新收摄心神，"SAKURA.你真的只当鼬是兄长吗？."

"恩.其实不只的."樱偷偷瞄了佐助一眼，满意地看到他又紧张起来，"鼬对我来说.是同伴.战友.也是最可信赖的朋友."

"终结之谷，鼬和我一起打败蝎带你回来.手术室外，鼬一直陪着我，不然我一定会崩溃.后来，冥王墓地，也是鼬."

"哥哥他.一直都非常优秀的."樱的话在佐助心中掀起波澜，伴随着难以遏制的醋意.毕竟，几场恶战，都是鼬陪在樱的身边.

"鼬的心.就像大海一样.深不可测."樱慢慢回忆着，鼬的微笑，有力的臂膀，还有他的.拥抱.

"SASUKE，你知道吗？.鼬是我们之中，一直最清醒的人."樱长长的睫毛覆上绿莹莹的眸子，第一次对佐助用心的谈起鼬.

"我们两个都有做错事，我确实更加地不可原谅.鼬却是唯一一个没有被妒忌与仇恨弄得发疯的人."

"他虽然外表淡漠，用心深沉，我却可以很清楚地感受到他对你的感情."

"SASUKE.鼬做的很多事.一直都在为我们的幸福考虑呢."

"我知道."佐助轻声回应，若在平时，樱与鼬之间的暧昧一定会让他妒忌得要死，但是今天.

"哥哥不但是极其出色的忍者，也是一个性格非常成熟的人."

"恩."樱点点头，"事实上，鼬是我见过的，几乎接近完美的男人呢."

佐助的心没来由地刺痛了一下，虽然知道樱是爱自己的，可是.心中还是一阵迷乱.

他撤回握着樱的手，认真地说："SAKURA，其实准备离开前，我已经想过，哥哥是一个可以给你幸福的人.你，有没有问过自己的心，为什么要选择我？."

"因为.樱整个人都是为佐助君而生的啊."翡翠色的眸子碧波盈盈，里面满是让他迷醉的痴情，"从我很小的时候开始，就只喜欢佐助君了."

"现在想来，开始应该只是小女孩的迷恋吧."

"那时的佐助君是那么的出色，却又总是孤独冷漠.我不自觉地希望佐助君可以快乐."

"后来与死党井野决裂.虽然有竞争心理存在，但是那种少女的情愫.也已经是很认真了吧."

"卡卡西老师的七班.和佐助君同一组.一起训练，一起执行任务.是我最开心最快乐的时光."

"后来."

"再后来."

"我喜欢你.喜欢你喜欢得要死."

"为了你,我可以.可以去杀人."

"所以…佐助君,请不要走…."

"实在是不行的话,就带我走吧."

"樱的心.一直都没有改变过."樱用小手拉着佐助的，覆上自己的胸口，"佐助君受伤的时候，我这里好痛，从来没有这样痛过.就好像自己的骨肉血脉被硬生生的扯裂."

"佐助君沉睡的那段日子，我日日夜夜地陪伴.觉得自己完完全全是属于佐助君的.我的呼吸，我的生命.我的一切都是你的."

"如果佐助君一辈子都不醒的话，我会一直陪伴下去.那就是我的幸福."

樱的声音渐渐低下去.

佐助只觉得心头热流涌过，胸中一阵感动.

樱的爱.让他感受到前所未有的幸福.

就好像冰川在温暖的阳光中慢慢融化.

一时间两人都默默无语，一种默契的情愫在空气中缓缓蔓延.

"SAKURA.可以.每天都陪我吃早餐吗？."

"啊."

"我是说，每一天，以后所有的日子.都陪我.都和我在一起.好吗？."

"SASUKE."

"做我的妻子吧.SAKURA.永远不要分开了."

"SASUKE."泪水涌出樱翡翠色的眸子，"你真的."

"恩."佐助紧紧握住她的手，生怕失去，"我们已经错过了六年.如果彼此再错过的话."

"作为忍者，我们又有多少六年."

"SAKURA.答应我.说你愿意."

"我愿意.真心真意地.用我的整个身心."

"SASUKE."

"太好了.太好了.我，我好高兴."佐助把樱紧紧搂在怀里，他的身体微微发抖.

多年的期待.

发狂的嫉妒.

害怕失去的痛苦.

如今.

抱着她.

这种幸福感是如此的真实.

"SAKURA.今天我什么都没有准备.甚至也没有戒指."相拥了好一会儿，佐助才略略放开樱，声音中透出些许歉意.

"有的.这个."那枚樱花戒指，樱略一迟疑，"我一直都带在身上的.SASUKE."

"啊."晨光照射在钻石上，折射出璀璨的光辉，佐助接过它，在指尖轻轻转动，那天的一切又袭上心头.

那个清晨.

冰凉的雨丝.

充满着幸福的憧憬和希望.

为樱挑选樱花戒指.

"SASUKE."樱犹疑的咬了下红唇，"还愿意为我带上它吗？"

她摒住呼吸.

SASUKE.

那天的记忆.

还不能完全忘记吧.

但是.

只要你愿意.

我可以.

我可以用我所有的一切.

来弥补.

佐助把戒指含在口中，他缓缓托起樱的左手，靠近唇边.

感受到他的唇、他的呼吸.

樱的心不禁狂跳起来.

她目不转睛的盯住佐助，明媚的阳光给他涂上了一层淡淡的金色.

他的黑发.

略显苍白的皮肤.

剑眉.

黑玉似的眸子被浓密的睫毛覆住.

还有.

他的唇.

少女时代的初恋与现在的蜜意弄清混合在一起.

那一刻.

樱只觉得自己爱煞了他.

佐助含住戒指，小心的，一点一点地，为樱带在无名指上.

左手的无名指，传说与心脉相连.

SAKURA.

这样就不会分开了吧.

"SASUKE."樱美丽的眸子涌出了泪花.她可以感受到那枚戒指上，那份浓重的深情.

"SAKURA."佐助轻吻樱的手指，"为你.我可以拿我的心.再一次冒险."

佐助含住戒指，小心的，一点一点地，为樱带在无名指上.

左手的无名指，传说与心脉相连.

SAKURA.

这样就不会分开了吧.

"SASUKE."樱美丽的眸子涌出了泪花.她可以感受到那枚戒指上，那份浓重的深情.

"SAKURA."佐助轻吻樱的手指，"为你.我可以拿我的心.再一次冒险."

接下来的时间对两个人来说都似梦似幻.

"SASUKE.我们去见纲手老师吧."樱倚在佐助怀里，把玩着他的发梢。

"恩."

"再和我呆一会儿吧，SAKURA."佐助不由自主地抱紧她，舍不得松开.

"SASUKE."心里一颤，樱轻易就答应了他.不过一会儿她可有点后悔哟.

两个人先是粘粘糊糊的腻在一起洗碗.洗了几乎一个小时- -~~

佐助环住樱，而樱就像只调皮的小猫儿，把泡泡抹到他脸上.

"不准再抹！"佐助佯怒。

啪！

又是一团泡泡.

樱欣赏着他生气的样子.好帅哦.^-^~~

"你敢再试一下？！"危险的气息靠近，暧昧的浮在她的耳边.

啪！啪！！~~

两团泡泡.

樱开心的笑容，明艳如花。

"SAKURA.想让我罚你是吧？."环住她有力的手臂收紧了.

"不要."樱咯咯笑着，用指尖逗弄着洗涤的泡泡。

这次不让她得逞，佐助霸道地把她转过来，牢牢地禁锢在自己的臂弯里.

"SAKURA."他低头寻找着她的唇，传递着火热的气息.

"不要嘛."樱嬉笑着躲避他，此刻她心中甜蜜，逗弄他好有趣啊.

但是佐助可不这么想，他把樱锁在自己的身体和水池之间，揽住她纤腰的手用力，迫使她贴近自己.

"啊."感受他火烫的身体，樱禁不住发出了娇吟，可她现在还没有像佐助那样燃起热情.

轻微抗拒着："SASUKE.唔."

樱唇已被他热切的吻封住.

"SASU."他已侵入她芬芳的膻口，尽情地汲取芳泽.

"唔."樱温柔的回应着他.丁香小舌不住地纠缠.

玉臂不由自主缠上他的脖子.宽大的睡衣从袖口那里退下一段.白皙细腻的肌肤摩挲着佐助的后颈.

两个人都不禁微微有些酥软的感觉.

暧昧的情愫徘徊在美好的身体之间.

缠绵.

迷蒙的碧眸中映射黑色的光芒，直到那里烈焰激燃.

她.

根本.

无法拒绝他.

佐助的吻.逐渐狂热起来.转为霸道的深吻.

樱几乎喘不过气来，佐助的呼吸也逐渐急促.

她想推开他，但已经来不及了.

"唔."强行被他拦腰抱起，樱轻轻娇喘，有点意识到他想做什么，"SASUKE."

佐助抱着她大步来到客厅，尽量小心的把樱放到厚重的红木桌上.

眸子中已是一片艳丽的血红，却强自克制.

不可以.再对她粗鲁.

"哎哎.不要SASUKE."樱想起起身却被他按住.

"不要.大白天的.这，这是餐桌啊."樱已经羞红了脸.他想做什么啊.昨夜还不够吗？.

"做什么."佐助又一次露出了邪恶魅惑的笑容，"吃完了早餐，自然要吃你了."

"别.SASUKE."樱害羞慌乱的挣扎着，睡衣边缘被他沿着大腿向上推，雪白细嫩的肌肤裸露出来.

"别动.让我好好看看."佐助温柔的安慰她，手却不安分的将樱的领口拨开.

完美无瑕的身体半遮半掩地暴露在美好晨光中.

"呀.佐助君."接触到佐助炙热贪婪的眼神，樱羞涩的侧过脸，半垂眼帘.

长而浓密的睫毛覆下，欲拒还迎，"没有结婚呢."

"可我已经当你是我的妻子了啊，SAKURA."佐助狡猾又邪恶的回答，他可不是初夜那个任她玩弄的纯情少年了.男人和男孩儿可是不一样的哦.

"SASUKE."佐助的温情软语让樱只觉得心神一荡，阻止他的力气渐渐弱了，睡衣整个滑了下去.里面什么都没有穿.

佐助的喘息粗重起来，眼前的樱，属于自己的女人.

不敢看着他，娇羞温婉，柔媚动人.

好诱惑.

"SAKURA."佐助轻轻含住她的耳垂，挑动缓缓涌动的情潮，"给我.好吗？."

"恩.恩."樱喘息着回应他，娇艳的蓓蕾正被来回地搓弄，酥麻的电流不可抑制地传遍全身.已经为他润湿了呢.

"宝贝儿.我会让你好好享受."佐助邪笑着.这次是他们完全放松的亲热.

前两夜都包含了太多其他情愫.

诱惑、报复、妒忌、发泄.

爱恨交织.

还有，不确定的未来.

但是现在.

樱会是自己的妻子不是吗？.

属于自己的，完完全全属于自己的.

带着强烈的占有欲，佐助又一次进入樱的身体.

"噢.啊.啊."一直的等待着的满足感充实着樱的身心.

玉臂柔媚的环上他的脖子，白皙修长的双腿缠住他的腰.

呻吟不止.

两个人完美的契合了在一起.

好像很久以前，他们就是灵肉相连的一对爱侣.

为什么分开了呢.

因为太幸福而被神妒吧.

经历了风风雨雨又在一起.

回到最初分享对方的爱.

晨光和柔风轻轻的抚摸着他们的肌肤.

两人完全沉浸在彼此完美的胴体和爱意中.

享受着这天赐的幸福.

对忍者来说.

尤为珍贵的幸福.

佐助完全不能遏制自己对樱的迷恋，他对她爱的索取，是没有止境的.

就好像一个长期饥渴的人，突然得到甘美的乳汁，不能够停止吮吸.

其实，10岁以前，佐助并不缺乏关爱.

虽然父亲不太重视他，但是母亲的慈爱仍然宠溺着他.

还有鼬，唯一的，一直崇拜者的哥哥，总是为他遮风挡雨.

但是，这一切，都在那个晚上，完全的破碎了.

突然由天堂坠入地狱的冰凉与恐怖，比一直生活在黑暗中的痛楚，更能撕裂人心.

七班的两年时光，给他带来些许温暖.

却那么短暂.

就像所有美好的事物一样.

再次堕入地狱.

自己选择的.

恶魔般的生活.

几乎完全放弃了对光明的向往与憧憬.

直到.

直到再次归来.

重生吗？.

朦胧的希冀与期待.

重新恢复人的感情.

终于回到自己的亲人朋友身边.

鼬、鸣人、卡卡西老师.还有.木叶.

但是.

樱和他们都不同.

樱是.

女人.

在佐助十八年的生命中，真正有意义的女性角色一直是匮乏的.

母亲，疼爱他的母亲，在他10岁那年留给他的是淋漓的血色.

那些吵吵嚷嚷大打出手的小女生，对他来说则只是无穷无尽的麻烦.

离开木叶之后.他并没有把自己当作人来看待，就更无所谓女人了.

但是樱.

永远作为一抹特殊的粉色印记存在.

她曾是一同训练的同伴、共浴鲜血的战友、朦胧青涩的初恋.

甚至.依稀可以找到姐妹和母亲的影子.

而现在.

她是他的亲密爱人.

未来的妻子.

生命中.

最重要的女人.

如果以为佐助一次就会满足的话，实在是太天真了.

当樱伏在沙发靠背上娇喘频频的时候，她再清楚不过的明白了这个道理.

这个男人.精力比她敢想象的还要旺盛.

而且他现在毫无顾忌，肆意发泄着自己的热情.

已经被他要了多少次了？樱自己也不记得.

她脸上发烧.

唯一记得是.从早上开始，双腿就一直没有机会合上.

"唔.这样下去.要是嫁给了他.还不得每天都被吃的骨头都不剩."樱在狂热地激情中迷乱的想，"得想个办法."

"想什么呢？."见她不再叫自己的名字，佐助不满的问，"这种时候，不准分心！"

"唔唔.在想你呢."樱娇媚地回眸挑逗，"SASUKE.你好强."

"恩."这个答案显然让佐助很满意，他抱起樱，让她仰躺在宽大的沙发上，露出魅惑她的邪笑，"这样就可以更清楚地看到了."

"喔.阿阿."樱在佐助新一轮的冲击下委婉承欢，娇柔无限.碧目中一片烟雨迷离，眉眼已是如丝，"啊.."

两个人也不知又纠缠了多久.

樱精疲力尽的趴在地毯上，不住地喘息.

看来今天，是见不了纲手老师了.

佐助又从后面压了上来.

"不要嘛."她心思一动，敏捷的爬到一边，像只灵活的小猫儿.

"跑得了你？"佐助目光闪闪，感兴趣地跟在她身后，亦步亦趋.

樱嘻嘻笑着，轻盈地闪避，这种追逐游戏，应该能够消耗他部分的精力吧.

直到佐助抓住她睡衣下摆，硬是撕下了一块儿，白嫩嫩的肌肤立即裸露出来.

视觉冲击下，佐助的呼吸立即急促起来.

他迫不及待的粘了上来.

樱感受到他炙热急切的身体，轻轻抿嘴一笑.

佐助君发了情的话，和求偶期的雄性动物没什么区别呢.

好，忍术发动.

樱嘻嘻笑着，轻盈地闪避，这种追逐游戏，应该能够消耗他部分的精力吧.

直到佐助抓住她睡衣下摆，硬是撕下了一块儿，白嫩嫩的肌肤立即裸露出来.

视觉冲击下，佐助的呼吸立即急促起来.

他迫不及待的粘了上来.

樱感受到他炙热急切的身体，轻轻抿嘴一笑.

佐助君发了情的话，和求偶期的雄性动物没什么区别呢.

好，忍术发动.

"你."佐助一愣，随即涨红了脸，说不出话来.

被自己压在身下的只是个靠枕而已.樱她.

樱娇俏地坐在沙发上，双腿交叠架起，睡衣勉强遮盖，姿势很是性感撩人.

她碧目斜睨，咯咯娇笑着，"抱枕头做什么？想不到佐助君有恋物癖啊."

"你.好哇."被戏弄的佐助欲火中烧，双目赤红，危险的靠近她，"小野猫儿，我要你知道这么做的后果！！"

"暗部队长，那就请多多指教喽."樱毫不在意的嘻笑，比忍术的话她很有自信.只是不要把他彻底惹毛了就好.

唉唉.男人的忍耐力可真是差啊.

当然，躲避了几个回合之后，樱就乖乖落到了佐助手里。

"你坏！"她嘟起小嘴，"竟然用这么多分身！！"

"哼.谁让你先用替身术的？耍我！！"佐助几个分身把樱四肢牢牢按住，呈大字形固定在地毯上。

"好啦好啦！给你还不行嘛？快放开我！"樱望着佐助邪笑着逼近自己，觉得可能玩得有点过火了.

"不行！要给你一点惩罚！"佐助欺身压住她，毫不客气地掠夺着芬芳的红唇，不安分的手开始在她身上游走.

"哎哎.放开我啦.SASUKE."手腕和脚踝都被他的分身紧紧制住，樱娇媚的求饶.

这样更能满足男人的施虐心理吧.

果然，佐助和她激情热吻之后，开始肆无忌惮的抚摸.

樱任由他摆布娇怯怯的模样着实撩人.

"SAKURA."他心中不觉邪念一动，贴近樱的耳畔，"我用分身，同时和你.好吗？."

"你.流氓！"翡翠的眸子突然睁圆，他他他.想做什么？.不要太过分吧.

这时皓腕正被按住，不然估计又要忍不住打他耳光了。

佐助一愣，开始为自己的想法害臊，他迅速收起分身，"哦.那就.不要好了."

"NE，SASUKE."不忍心见到佐助受挫的神情，樱温柔地用双臂环上他，半垂眼帘，羞涩地允诺他，"结婚后，也许.可以."

"真的？"佐助暧昧的搂紧她的纤腰，"那我们，早点结婚好不好？"

"你."樱娇嗔道，"佐助君就是为了这个娶我的吗？"

"当然不是！"佐助低头含住一朵蓓蕾，又含混不清的补充，"恩.不全是."

"色狼."樱娇笑着骂，心头却是一阵放任地酥软。

都已经全给了他了.

有什么办法呢？.她爱他.

随他去吧.

娇媚的呻吟随着佐助的动作此起彼伏，飘荡在充满着暧昧气息的房间.

就这样被他困住.

困在怀里.

纠缠了整整一夜一天.

缠绵.

佐助很疼爱她，亲手煮东西给她吃，让她坐在大腿上，一点点喂她；宠溺地给她裹上自己的睡衣，当然里面是不允许穿内衣的，这样想要的时候就可以随时吃到了.

休息的间隙，两人也说些绵绵的情话。内容无非和全世界热恋中的情侣一样，漫无边际，甜蜜痴缠，又有些傻.

谈话往往由樱先挑起，开头大都如此："NE，SASUKE."

"你说，"手指开始不安分地把玩他领口的扣子，"我们的孩子，眼睛颜色会是什么样的？"

"孩子."佐助先是一愣，随即紧张地抓住她，"SAKURA，你有孩子了？"

"."樱无语，佐助真是无知地可以，怎么可能这么快.

不过，照昨夜和今天的做法，也很难说.

和初夜不同，这次她没有来得及采取任何安全措施.

体内已经被他播下了爱的种子也说不定.

"那个，我只是假设一下."樱双颊绯红，偷眼瞄向佐助。

"哦."他似乎松了口气，好像又有些失望。

"会是黑色的眸子，头发也是，宇智波家的男孩子都是如此。"佐助揽住樱的粉肩，让她依偎在胸口，享受着爱人间难得的平静时光。

"那，我们春野家的女儿还全是粉发碧眼呢！"樱不满的抗议着，生小孩儿的人是她才对吧？.- -~~

"那就先要一个男孩儿，再要一个女孩儿."佐助唇边露出温暖的笑意，"那样才好."

"恩，男孩子会和佐助君一样英俊."樱吃吃笑着。

"女儿会很美.长大后也会让很多男人心碎吧."佐助苦笑着，眼神却很柔和。

"SASUKE.还不能忘记吗？"

"不是.SAKURA，现在我很幸福.幸福得让我觉得.那么不真实."

"我在想，如果你以后真的会离开我."

"如果SAKURA以后真的离开，我.我也决不会伤害."

"SASUKE."

"只要.留给我一缕樱发就够了."佐助用指尖挑起樱的发丝，痴迷地嗅着其上的芬芳，眷恋又哀伤.

"SASUKE.樱决不会.决不会离开."只觉得心中一悸，更紧地靠近他，让心跳将彼此相连.

两个人静默了一会儿，淡淡的伤感围绕在周围。

很快的，樱重新开口，她要找一个开心的话题，好让佐助忘记曾经的伤痛。

"NE，SASUKE.明早，帮我买件衣服吧."

"恩？"

"除非你希望我穿着睡衣去见纲手老师."

"不准！！！"

那件睡衣可以遮得住什么？！！他可以想象得到火影办公室男忍们鼻血口水齐流的样子。

哼.

樱的身体，只有他一个人可以看！！！

"还有,内衣哦！"樱满意的看到佐助的脸色慢慢变绿了。

"内衣."

"都被你撕坏了嘛."

"可是.那个.去买女人内衣的话."

会被认为是变态色情狂吧.

当然，后半句他忍住没说。

"佐助君为难了吗？"樱乖巧的垂下眼帘，"其实，也可以去我家拿的."

"就在我卧室衣橱里，有很多；要那个粉色蕾丝的，很可爱的."

"去你家拿.可我怎么跟你爸妈说."

"哎呀呀，佐助君真可爱呀.这个怎么能让我爸妈知道？！！"

"难道你要说，'我已经染指了你们的女儿，还弄得她没有衣服见人.'"

"是啊."佐助的脸有点发白了。

"自然要趁天没亮偷偷潜入啦~~~佐助君一定可以做到吧。"樱得意的说，"可千万千万不要让爸爸妈妈发现阿！他们生平最恨偷内衣的贼啦！！会往死里打."

"那个."一滴滴冷汗从俊美的脸上顺流而下，"我看，我还是去买吧."

"哎？."

"至少，"佐助邪笑了一下，"我可以变做卡卡西老师的样子."

"哎哎？."

"反正他因为那本小书早已名声狼藉."

"佐助君自己不也在看吗？"

"."

樱吃吃笑了起来，佐助脸红的样子很可爱呢.

"那个，也给自己买一件吧！和我一样，都要长袖高领的。恩恩，情侣装是个不粗的选择。"修长的手指轻抚着他颈窝和锁骨上斑斑点点的吻痕，看来被留下爱之印记的，不只是她一个人哦。

"不要！"佐助捉住她的手指轻啄一下，"我要穿团扇家族的衣服！！"

"."

"就是那个超级低领的衣服喽？"

黑线慢慢爬上樱秀美的眉心，"所有人都会看到！！"

"我不在乎。"佐助轻松的回答，男人嘛！

"你."

樱气结.

她在乎！

佐助敢穿露颈低领装不就是在向众人昭示这一天一夜发生了什么？！！

当然，即使不穿大家也未必就想不到.

只是，不要这么嚣张吧.

"你.躺下！！！"樱霸道的把佐助按倒在床上。

"啊？！"暧昧的笑容浮上唇，".还要吗？"

"要你个头啊！！"利落地剥开他的上衣，樱把细微的CKL凝聚在指尖，"要把这些全消掉啦！"

"都说了我不在乎."佐助低声抗议了一下，就没了声音.

其实，好舒服.

樱的手指，好软.CKL也很柔和，掌控的恰到好处.

他微微眯起眼睛，一副怡然消受的样子；樱就骑在他大腿上，没有穿内衣，肌肤相亲。

而且，从他这个角度，正好看到她微微颤动的玉峰酥胸.

第二十八章 鼬的归来

"哟，还知道回来啊，你们两个！"火影办公室里，纲手似笑非笑地望着眼前的一对鸳鸯。

两个人虽然低调的没有牵手，但是樱温柔的情意绵绵、佐助自然流露的悉心呵护，全都太过明显。靠近他们的人都不可避免地被辐射到那种浓浓的磁场。而且，樱被精致的绣花高领和覆手长袖包裹得严严实实，让人不由得怀疑里面到底有多少吻痕。纲手不经意瞟了一眼佐助，让他微微红了脸，仍强自镇定。

樱的手脚很干净呢，已经替他消过了.真不愧是我的徒弟.

纲手犀利的目光盯着两人，暗自思忖。

竟然在宇智波大宅里呆了整整一天两夜.正常的话，一夜就应该够了.

"纲手老师."樱小小叫了一声，两朵红云浮上双颊，晕染到粉颈，煞是可人。

"纲手大人，我要娶SAKURA！"不忍心看樱受窘，佐助脱口而出。

"哦？很负责任嘛！"纲手似是而非的赞扬了一句。

这无疑是最好的结局。

无论对樱、佐助、还是对木叶，都是最好的。

闲闲的补上一句，"打算什么时候结婚啊？"

"越快越好，"佐助立刻回答，稍微迟疑了一下，"不过，要等到哥哥回来之后。"

"鼬吗？."纲手微微眯起眼睛，"先通知他比较好吧.你说呢，SAKURA？"

"是，纲手老师！"樱抬起碧绿的双眸，羞涩退却了；毫不犹豫与纲手对视。

温柔而坚定的声音缓缓击打着耳膜，"这封信，樱会亲手写。"

木叶村口，夕阳。

"SASUKE,日落很美呢！"樱温柔的靠在佐助肩上。

"恩."

"以后我们每天都一起看日落、日出.再日落、日出."

"恩."黑玉般的眸子里不由流露出柔情。

"SASUKE，很盼望ITACH回来吧！"

"."

每天他都拉她到村口看日落，一连三天。

自从鼬在最后一封信里提到，近日归来。

当初告知婚事的信是樱亲手写的，措辞委婉得体又不失亲切，可她依然担心鼬的感受。

回信很快来了，附在一大卷公文之后的，是一封简短的家书。

樱可以想象鼬写下最后一句时坏坏的神情;我必须赞赏樱出色的眼光和愚蠢弟弟难得的好运气.都不要太想我. "

"哼.谁会想他啊？！自恋的哥哥！！"佐助大叫着把信纸揉做一团，过了一会儿，又轻轻展开，唇边的微笑暴露了他的心情。

"兄弟两个，脾气还真像呢."樱含笑注视着佐助英俊的侧面，总也看不够.

突然佐助的神色微微一变，他猛然站起，漆黑的双眸闪起点点星火。

"SASUKE."樱随之起身，沿着佐助的眼神眺望远方。

广阔无垠的地平线上，艳丽的夕阳焕出浓烈却不刺眼的光辉，给丝绸般的流云涂上美丽的金色。

渐渐地，一个黑点迅速的接近；很快的，便可以看出他矫健的轮廓。

那速度，那身手，都只能属于一个急于归家的出色的忍者。

而那强大的CKL，那急迫又亲切的气息，则只能属于他.

.ITACHI.

黑色敏捷的影子转瞬便来到眼前。

"哟，是在等我吗？"和煦温暖的微笑没有变，深邃的黑眸没有变；只是，黑发长长了，沉稳的气质更加成熟；还有.

"我愚蠢的弟弟，还有，美丽的SAKURA."

".你.该死的哥哥."原本准备好欢迎的话忘了个一干二净，兄弟俩的对骂即刻开始。

"没礼貌的弟弟."措不及防，就像小时候那样，佐助的额上已印了一个指印。

身形晃动，迅雷不及掩耳盗铃的，已把樱揽入怀中，"我美丽的SAKURA."

"."黑线很快在那指印周围蔓延，"SAKURA什么时候是你的了？！！！"

"不是吗？"鼬的目光好像很舍不得从樱身上移开，"很快就要嫁入团扇家了嘛！"

"哥哥，"佐助强忍住上去暴揍他一顿的冲动，"樱她，会是你的弟媳。"

"噢，那就更应该亲近亲近了！"鼬含笑附下身，靠近樱娇嫩的面颊。

"哎哎."樱不安的扭动想挣脱，他他他，怎么一点也不知道避嫌.佐助看起来很大方吗？.

"SAKURA."鼬肆无忌惮，已贴近她的耳边，"不想看弟弟吃醋的样子吗？"

漆黑的双眸中，满是期待看好玩儿的神气。

"ITACHI你.真是太邪恶了."樱不禁莞尔一笑，兄弟两个，没有哪个是省油的灯。不过，鼬显然要老辣得多。

"哥哥."一只微型千鸟开始在右手噼啪作响，"你，想打架吗？！！"

"哦？"鼬终于舍得看了他一眼，"弟弟长进了不少啊？那是.小鸟吗？"

"你.去死吧！"某人终于忍无可忍，开始暴走。

"啪！！"手腕却被温柔又强硬的扣住，"你们两个，不要在这里秀。纲手老师已经等很久了。"

一手牵住一个，拒绝所有献殷勤的企图，樱坚决地把兄弟俩往村里拖去。

微笑的夕阳即将下山，柔和的金色光辉晕染了三人，长长的影子则在远方交合成一片.

黑线在樱秀美的眉间跳动，即使是在火影办公室，兄弟俩的互贬也一点也没有收敛。她偷眼观察，只见纲手的脸色越来越黑越来越黑.

终于忍无可忍暴怒而起把没有出使公文可汇报的某人给轰了出去.

"那个，SASUKE，"急忙跟出来的樱小心翼翼的问，"要不，我们先出去转转？."

"不要！"

"那."

"我就要等在这里！！"

樱："."

心里话：随便你吧. - -~~

"SAKURA，"鼬也得意洋洋的跟出来，"纲手大人请你进去，有要事。"

"那，SASUKE他."

鼬懒懒瞥了佐助一眼，"愚蠢的弟弟，自然是乖乖在这里等喽！"

佐助："."

..…一刻钟..…

..…二刻钟...…

..…三刻钟...…

..…一个小时...…

..…石化的佐助 - -~~...…

"阿哈哈，SAKURA，瞧我说得怎么样？"门啪啦一声打开，鼬愉快的声音，"他果然还在！"

佐助："."

满脸黑线，站起，聚集CKL到右手.

山雨欲来风满楼.

"啊，那个，我们快去吃饭吧！"樱反应极为迅速，在佐助出手之前拉住他，"已经很晚啦！"

"去哪里？"佐助对樱的语气还算缓和。

"阿哈哈，我想吃佐助烧的菜！"

"我没有问你！！"

"愚蠢的弟弟，我可是刚回来."

".好吧，你想吃什么？"

"自然是纳豆."鼬邪恶的笑了，"还有我最喜欢的甜食！"

".那你就去死吧！！！"积蓄了一晚上的千鸟终将出手。

"SASUKE！"樱花容失色，急忙从后面抱住已经暴走的佐助，"不要拆纲手老师的办公室！！才新装修过！！！"

"愚蠢的弟弟，"鼬施施然继续在他额头上按手指，"有这样的精神，不如早点去买菜吧！"

恐怖的菜市场之旅.- -~~

樱觉得这简直是场恶梦.

她一辈子也没有见过那么多纳豆.

竟然全被塞进购物车.

还有小山一样的甜食.

鼬一定是发了疯.

"SASUKE."樱小心的望望佐助的脸色.

哎，居然十分平静.

不是，已经面瘫了吧.- -~~

"SASUKE."她拉拉他的袖子，"你，你说句话啊！"

"啊，SAKURA，"佐助微笑转身面对她，"你觉得宇智波大宅能装下多少西红柿和木鱼饭团？一吨应该没有问题吧！"

"SASUKE,"樱望着他俊美诡异的笑容，心里一阵阵发凉，"你们,不是想毒死对方吧？"

"不，"佐助温柔的摩挲她娇嫩的面颊，"这些都是哥哥从来不碰的食物.也会是宇智波家以后三个月的食谱."

"SASUKE."樱目光一片迷离，眼前仿佛出现了即将上演的厨房风云。

"SAKURA，"佐助继续温柔的声音，"与恶魔相处，就要变得比恶魔更加邪恶."

历尽千苦万苦，在无数路人惊骇的目光中，作为瓦解对方意志和体力的纳豆、甜食、西红柿、木鱼饭团.等等不祥之物终于被运回了团扇家。

"啊哈哈，好像是买多了一点."鼬无邪的笑容，"那弟弟你就，辛苦啦！！"

"SAKURA，帮我一起洗菜好不好？"佐助晚上一直反常的温柔让樱心里没底儿，而且他完全的无视鼬。- -~~

"SAKURA，在客厅陪我聊天吧！这么久没见，一定有很多话要说。"鼬笑眯眯的声音。

"哥哥."佐助冰冷的黑瞳中好像射出了锋利的苦无，无视终于结束了，"如果樱不帮忙的话，你就只能去院子里吃草。"

"哎？"樱急忙适时开口，"我自然要去啦！鼬就先休息一下。"

"啊哈哈，既然如此，那我也去洗菜吧！！"

佐、樱："."

黑线iNG~~

"为什么为什么为什么？！！"樱心里绝望的问着老天，"为什么这场恶梦从村口开始，蔓延到办公室、菜市场，现在连无辜的厨房也."

她不明白，鼬和佐助为什么要用千鸟和天照点火，用豪火球烧菜，用手里剑和苦无去翻锅.

她也不明白，为什么这个厨房不是在室外？为什么它要有顶？！难道就是为了把生的、半生不熟的、烧好的菜全部粘上去吗？！！！

即使是木业最强的忍者，拥有无可匹敌的智慧与医术，樱也认为呆在这个厨房十分的危险。

然而佐助和鼬显然乐此不疲，他们都不肯出来.

"该死的哥哥，今天就让一切有个了断吧！！"千鸟！！

"愚蠢的弟弟，你为什么还是这么弱？！"月读！！

"好哇！你还敢对我用这个？！"召唤第二状态！！！

"弟弟你变身后可真丑！！"天照！！！

"该死的哥哥！你长得还不如大蛇！！！"草雉剑！！！

"你们！！都给我滚！！！"樱在战争风暴中心强忍了半个钟头后，终于发飙。

一拳击碎面前的石板，"不想做饭的，出去！！！"

"啊？."

"啊."

两兄弟一起住手。

"啊哈哈."依然是鼬愉快的声音，"好像全都已经烧好了.怎么回事."

"SAKURA，"佐助小声，"看，这是你最喜欢的红豆丸子."

"你们.竟然没耽误烧菜."樱不好意思的望着面前碎成齑粉的石板，宇智波真是不可思议的家族啊，具有神奇力量的天才忍者.

"那就开饭吧哈哈哈."

经过千鸟天照豪火球密制后的饭菜散发着特殊诱人的香味，色泽也十分奇异.

樱在心中暗暗称赞，不愧是操控火的团扇家族.

莫非.最初的祖先是厨子出身？.汗ING~~

"SAKURA，"鼬笑眯眯的，"尝尝这盘梅干。"

"啊，谢谢ITACHI。"

"SAKURA，"佐助不甘落后，"这个是红豆丸子汤，你最喜欢的。"

"呀！真的呢！！"

"SAKURA."

"哎？."

"SAKURA."

"SAKURA."

"停！！！"刚刚消失的黑线重新回到樱脸上，想好好吃口饭真难啊！"我自己来。"

轻轻咬了一口丸子.

"哇！好好吃！！"樱露出甜美的笑容。

"真的吗？"佐助不禁高兴又得意，哼，樱果然是最喜欢我.烧得饭.- -`~~

"SAKURA，我要那个西红柿。"

"恩，"樱乖巧的帮他添菜，"佐助君要多吃一点哦！"

"小姑娘，我怎么没有呢？"鼬的微笑依然和煦如春风。

"啊，鼬哥哥最喜欢纳豆啦！！"樱连忙给他一满勺。

"SAKURA，我还要。"佐助很快就吃完自己的。

"恩，好的。"

"那我这里也没有了。"鼬自然也不肯放过机会。

"哎，马上来。"

"SAKURA."

"SAKURA."

"你们."樱毅然决然撂下勺子，把两盘菜分别推到二人面前，"自己吃吧！！"

于是.

三个人一起吃饭.

三个人一起洗碗.

三个人一起院子里赏月.

三个人一起黑线.

终于.

"啊，很晚了，我还是先回去吧！"樱高兴总算"和平而愉快的"度过了这个"可怕又美好"的夜晚。

"我送你。"佐助巴不得赶紧回到二人世界。

"啊哈哈，我刚回来还有些事情要处理，就不陪你们了。"鼬彬彬有礼的声音充满了歉意。

佐助没吱声，心里暗骂：谁赔谁啊？！电灯泡！！！

"鼬哥哥好好休息。"樱柔美的微笑。

"好好。啊，佐助，"鼬像突然想起来什么似的，"今晚，就不用给你留门了吧！"暧昧邪笑ING~~

"说，说什么哪！"樱一下羞红了脸，在月光下更是美艳如花，"佐助君很快就会回来的。"

"."佐助一言不发，心里的暗骂转为怒骂，"该死的哥哥！这就是你希望的吧！！"

"走啦走啦！"樱笑着拉起他的手，飘然离去。

暧昧的邪笑消失，鼬微笑着望着他们离开，淡淡转身向大厅走去。

皎洁的月光下，背上红白相间的团扇家徽，清晰而又柔和，仿佛散发着温暖的光辉.

月色温柔，佐助牵着樱的手默默走在回家的小路上。

"SASUKE."樱还是决定自己先开口，"不高兴了吗？"

"哼."佐助突然转身面对她，按住她的柔肩，"SAKURA，你还是喜欢哥哥对不对？"

"哎？"

"今天你给我添了七次饭，给哥哥也是！"

"."难得他记得这样清楚，樱黑线ING~~

宛然一笑："可我每回都是先给的佐助君啊！"

"恩，"他看起来好像稍微满意了些，不过很快又不甘心的追问，"那就是说，最后一勺是添给哥哥的喽？"

"你."樱一时无语。

碧眸闪了闪，"佐助君忘了吗？我给佐助君的总会多一些嘛！"

"哼."佐助看起来终于平衡了，露出浅浅微笑，他搂着樱的香肩慢慢向前走，"以后嫁进来，不用理哥哥。"

"他要和我说话呢？"

"装没听见。"

"他要就在面前呢？"

"直接踩过去。"

"他要.呐，他要受了重伤呢？"

"那."佐助略一踌躇，"那还是赶紧救救他."

"嘻嘻."樱娇笑起来，"佐助君其实今天很高兴吧！鼬终于回来了。"

"哼."

"这么快就到了呢."樱倚在院门边，柔美地玩弄着发梢。

"要不，"佐助暧昧地靠近她耳边，"我上去呆一会儿?."

"不要啦."樱娇媚地推开他，脸上已然浮上两朵红云，"答应了ITACHI要早些回去."

"哼.谁要听他的？"

"不要啦."

"那，亲一下."

顷刻，有力的双臂已经把她禁锢在自己和大门之间，火热的气息追逐着她的樱唇。

"SASUKE，唔."刚刚来得及叫出他的名字，柔唇便已被封上。

佐助搂紧她的纤腰，用力贴近自己，今晚实在是忍得太久太狠了.

他迫不及待的侵入她的樱桃小口，与她的香舌纠缠在一起，不住地汲取芳泽。

"唔."樱微微有点喘不过气来，他的唇好急切.

她想躲避，可很快又被雨点般的吻覆上.

身子被他紧紧搂住，好像要被揉进他火热的身体里一样.

"."樱只觉得心里暖洋洋的，浑身酥软。啊呀.每次被他抱住都这样.

佐助敏锐地觉出了她的变化，两人的身体，已经很熟悉了呢！

朦胧的月色中，他好像邪笑了一下，用力把樱按住，又吻了上去.

"恩恩."樱背低着墙壁，完全被淹没在他的热情中。

她不由自主开始娇柔地回应他，双臂软绵绵环上他的颈，溶化在他怀里.

情人时间总是甜蜜而又短暂.

正当两人完全沉浸在彼此的美好之中时,突然.

"哈哈哈哈哈！！！！"

一阵爽朗的大笑，对两人来说简直就像晴天霹雳。- -~~

"爸，爸爸！！"樱蓦然看到自己的父亲就站在院里，不用说，刚才那阵骇人的笑声就是他发出的。

红晕一下蔓延到粉颈，她急忙掐佐助，"快，快放开我啦！"

"啊？"佐助慌忙松手。

因为童年就失去父母，所以当樱的父母对他加以关爱时，他就自然而然对他们产生了依恋之情，当然还有敬畏。

"伯，伯父."佐助脸简直和樱一样红。

"阿哈哈哈哈，"樱父得意的走过来，用力的拍拍他的肩，"才送樱回来啊！"

"那个，是有点晚，今天."佐助结结巴巴地想解释。

"不用解释不用解释！"樱父继续拍他的肩膀，完全无视佐助已经汗如雨下。

"其实，我是不反对你亲我女儿啦！"他故意压低声音，但是樱依然清清楚楚可以听见，"只是.你们为什么一定要压在我们家门铃上哪?"

佐、樱：啊！！！.

第二天清晨，阳光是如此明媚，空气是如此清新，鸟鸣是如此清脆，而宇智波大宅，是如此的忙碌。

樱望着满院子忙着干活儿的建筑师傅们，钉满了苦无和手里剑的墙壁，可疑的烧焦了的家具，还有宇智波鼬那张略显苍白的笑脸。

"ITACHI，你们昨天."

"啊啊，我和佐助一直畅谈到深夜！"

".那，拆房子干嘛？"

"这个，哈哈."鼬的微笑更加和煦如春风，"你们不是快结婚了，正好重新装修装修。"

"呀，你们两兄弟还真贴心哪！"樱也展露甜美的笑容，"是不是打算把宇智波大宅彻底推倒重建啊？"

"啊哈哈哈，SAKURA你真是冰雪聪明！！"

"呀，没有啦！"樱笑得更加甜蜜。

"SAKURA！你来了。"正在修补房顶的佐助匆匆迎出来，看到樱他不禁流露出欣喜地神色。

樱："啊！SASUKE，你的脸！"

佐："没什么没什么，我不小心."

鼬："SAKURA不用担心，弟弟认为这样更有男人味嘛！啊哈哈哈！"

樱（继续微笑iNG~）："貌似是帅了很多。"

佐（黑线+嘴角抽搐ING~~）："SAKURA喜欢就好。"

三人一起（开心的）："哈哈哈哈哈~！"

干活儿的师傅们看到两个暗部队长和未来的火影六代目都如此开心，哪敢怠慢。

水泥砖瓦木材师傅一起（傻笑的）："哈哈哈哈哈~！""哈哈哈哈哈~！！""哈哈哈哈哈~！！！"

！！！！！！！！！！

天上一大群乌鸦飞过.

！！！！！！！！！！

"哈哈哈哈哈~！！！"

整个宇智波大宅就这样笼罩在一片欢乐、祥和、让人望风而逃的笑声中. 团扇大宅装修行动在樱没收了佐助的工资卡后终于告以段落。当佐助发现自己无力承担那一半高昂的装修费之后，心甘情愿的过起了忍气吞声的生活；而当鼬发现佐助一直白吃白喝身无分文拒不缴生活费后，也终于停止了挑衅。剩下的房子，你俩就自己装吧！鼬暗自思忖。

事实上，除了巨大的经济压力，他们也没时间继续找茬儿。三个人都非常忙碌。暗部队长总有忙不完的任务和公文，而佐助住院时积压了一个多月的文件足以把他给淹死；樱不但要处理医院的各种事务，还要重新掌握火影的重任。

"本来说暂代到SASUKE醒来的，既然你们忙着办婚事，那我就帮忙到你们蜜月结束吧。"纲手悠闲的喝茶，满意地看着佐助和樱忙得头都不抬，"未来的世界，是你们年轻人的啊哈哈哈！"

"狡猾的纲手大人！"两人心中暗骂，可是却仍然掩饰不住的甜蜜，婚期快到了呢！虽然纲手把他们使唤的团团转，但是多亏有了她，樱才不用现在就接任火影。他们两个有那么多事要忙，有那么多东西要买，新房要布置，请帖要写要发，新衣服要试，婚礼要安排.

啊啊啊啊！！！忙得简直没有了约会的时间！！

"嘀嗒，嘀嗒。"樱出神地望着书桌上的小闹钟，已经快23：00了哪。

"不知道他今夜.还来不来."两朵红云飞上双颊。今天佐助出任务，已经一整天没有见到他了。她知道他每次回来晚的话，肯定会先来看看她的房间是否亮灯，如果她还没睡.

"笃笃笃."窗外响起熟悉的敲击声。

"呀，SASUKE！"娇美的美容立即焕发出奇异的神采，更加显得艳丽照人。她轻快的来到窗前，推开窗门，那个熟悉的人，带着夜风温暖的气息，立刻把她拥入怀中。

"这么晚才回来."

"恩，任务有些耗神。"

"呀，SASUKE！"她立即习惯性地帮他检查，还好，没有受伤，眼波中满是关切，"累吗？"

"不累，一点都不累。"唇边露出微笑，尽管他一个人力敌三名上忍，还动用了天照，但是看到樱，仿佛一切疲惫都消失了。

"喝点樱花茶吧！"

"恩，"芬芳的味道在口中蔓延，"SAKURA，要你给我喝。"

"恩？"

"就像，"他脸红了下，"就像那天你给我喝红酒一样."

"呀."他在想那个呀！樱满面绯红。其实从那天之后，他们就再没有亲热过。因为樱知道前两次都是非正常态，如果不是因为报复和妒忌，他们的初夜，应该是在新婚吧！而从那天之后，佐助对她的纠缠越发的厉害，他好像是不由自主就想亲近她。樱简直不堪其扰，对她来说，有时候只是希望一个拥抱或一个吻，而佐助往往不满足于此。她只好用温柔和甜言蜜语迷惑了他，诱骗他答应结婚前不再越轨。但是这种承诺和高傲自尊对佐助的羁绊都是有限的，他一再的想不守约，就像现在。

樱把茶含在口中，一点点喂给他。佐助把樱抱在怀里，不断地汲取芳泽，直到酥软的甜蜜传遍二人全身。

"我还要。"佐助含糊的说着，手已经不安分起来。渴望了太久，他的吻已经滑到了樱的粉颈，火热的唇一路下移。搂住纤腰的手用力摩挲，轻薄的睡衣料子几乎要被他摸透了。

"SASUKE."樱的声音禁不住微微颤抖，双颊火烫，红晕已经蔓延到粉颈和前胸，她浑身无力的看着他用吻了一点点侵占着自己.

"SASUKE."手指绞缠着他浓密的黑发，"不要.爸爸妈妈还没有睡."

"不要紧，"佐助邪笑了一下，"只要你不叫得太大声."

"呀，放开我，放开我啦！"发觉佐助已经把她拦腰抱起，危险地往床前走去，"你答应过的."

"我反悔了。"佐助不理会她的挣扎，几下就把那件轻柔的纱质睡衣剥下来。当樱完美的胴体出现在眼前时，他禁不住呼吸急促起来，"SAKURA，你好美."

"SASUKE，不要.今天不行，这里也不行."樱有点惊慌地躲到床里边，那毯子遮盖自己；却哪里挡得住，白嫩嫩的肌肤，修长的美腿，全都暴露在佐助贪婪的目光下。

"SAKURA，你让我忍了好久。"他一把把她抱过来，毯子扯下来抛到一边，"你就一点都不想我吗？"

火热的吻雨点一般落在她的唇上，吮吻粉颈、酥胸.红红的吻痕一路下移.

"恩恩，SASUKE."樱只觉得浑身瘫软，想拒绝却又没有力气；而且，她怎么会不想他呢？回想起那夜完全融化在他怀里的滋味.啊，她无力地快要沦陷了.

"你很快就会是我的新娘."看到樱的反抗渐渐减弱，佐助边吻她边爱抚，右手则沿着她白皙细腻的大腿缓缓上移。

"不.别."樱一阵肌肤起栗，如果今夜答允了他，那以后每夜都少不了.爸爸妈妈很快就会发现.

"笃笃笃！"轻轻的叩门声，"SAKURA，还没睡吗？"

"啊，妈妈！"樱一下子惊慌起来，佐助也不由自主停住了手，"我，我已经睡下了！"

"是吗？可我听到有声音."

"我，我在掷苦无啦！"

"."樱母在门外微微一笑，"早点休息！不然妈妈会和你一起练习哦！"

"知，知道啦！"樱满面绯红，听到母亲的脚步渐渐远去，她狠狠瞪了佐助一眼，"都是你！"

"我."佐助也禁不住有些羞愧，刚才的欲火退却了一些，"伯母大人她."

"母亲可比父亲敏锐得多！"樱趁机穿好衣服起身，半真半假地吓唬他，"你夜里偷偷过来，母亲可能早就知道了！"

"那，那."

"那就乖乖回家睡觉喽！"樱在他唇上轻轻一点，"SASUKE可是个守信的男人哦！"

"我再也不会答应这种条件！"佐助悻悻地起身。樱总是让他捉摸不定，她爱他，可有时候又乐于折磨他。可这，反而使他更加着迷。

"我回去也睡不着."眷恋的搂住她的纤腰。

"那你都做什么？"

"."犹豫了一下，"好像新一期的《亲热天堂》该出了。"

".看多了不好"

"没办法，哥哥期期都买；"佐助的神情非常无辜，"卡卡西老师也是,不看会被他们鄙视。"

"你们.看完后能睡着吗？"

"不能。"

"那."

"去洗冷水澡。"

"就能睡着了？"

"多洗几遍。"

"SAKURA！"正打算越窗而出的佐助猛然回过身，紧张ING，"你听！有猛兽嚎叫！"

"."樱，嘴角微微抽搐，"那是我爸在唱歌."

"什么？！！"石化的佐助。

樱（娇羞甜蜜的）："以后佐助君也要唱歌给我哦！"

佐助（无奈黑线的）：".好啊.不过应该比不上伯父。"

樱吃吃笑道："开玩笑啦！快回去吧。"

轻轻一吻，佐助越窗而出，望着他潇洒敏捷的身影，樱只觉得自己的心也随他在空中划过那条优美的弧线。

樱出神地望着他利落的落地、转身；佐助仿佛也感受她柔情似水的目光，抬头看向窗口。

樱花之碧映入漆黑的瞳眸，那一刻，仿佛时间都停止流逝，周围那么的静谧，只留下二人韵律相合的心跳声。

"SASUKE."樱喃喃轻语，玉指在夜空中划出"心"的图案。

佐助凌空接住，按在胸口。

"回去吧."樱轻声低语，放下窗帘，她可不想他在外面站上一夜。

隔着纱帘，佐助又往心上人的窗口痴痴凝望了好一阵，才恋恋不舍的转身离去。

唉.每次分别，都这般不舍；才刚分开，年轻的两颗心，就盼望着下次的相聚.

"看来，早点结婚，还真是个好主意呢！"樱软软的靠在窗棂上，抚弄着发稍，唇边漾起动人的微笑。

"嗒。"佐助几乎无声的落在自家大宅.的屋顶上.

"该死！又过了12点了！"他忍不住暗骂一声。

鼬戏谑的声音尤在耳际，"愚蠢的弟弟，如果夜里12点之前不能回来的话就直接夜不归宿好了；不然，关门，放狗！"

虽然佐助自认为就算晚归，就算他忍不住夜里看书看片冲冷水澡，也不会影响到鼬；可貌似鼬非常不爽他每晚熏熏然夜归，第二天一早还一副陶醉的痴相。

而"关门，放狗！"的真正含义佐助很快就领略到了。

当他被两只巨型藏獒追得在宇智波大院里跑了N圈之后，终于明白了鼬曾为晓之朱雀的心狠手辣绝非浪得虚名。

（注释：-认识狗界之名流明星-藏獒

藏獒，又名藏狗、番狗，蕃狗、羌狗，产于西藏。藏话叫它"多启"，"多"是拴住的意思。这种狗凶猛善斗，必须拴住饲养，不然危险极大，会向人发动攻击，使人遭到伤害。

藏獒头大而方，额面宽，眼睛黑黄，嘴短而粗，嘴角略重，吻短鼻宽，舌大唇厚。颈粗有力，颈下有垂，形体壮实，听觉敏捷，视觉锐利，前肢五趾尖利，后肢四趾钩利，犬牙锋利无比，耳小而下垂，收听四方信息，尾大而侧卷。全身被毛长而密，身毛长10－－40厘米，尾毛长２０－－50厘米，毛色以黑色为多，其次是黄色、白色、青色和灰色，四肢健壮，便于奔跑，动如豹尾，搏斗助攻，令敌防不胜防。一只纯种成年藏獒重60公斤左右，长约四尺，肩高二尺半余，强劲凶猛，即使休憩，其形凶相，常人绝不敢靠近。藏獒力大如虎，足以使一只金钱豹或三只恶狼败阵，凶狠劲斗，使之赢得神犬美誉，也是世界上唯一敢与猛兽搏斗的犬类。）

自此那次之后，佐助就养成了由屋顶跳窗回家的习惯。

顺利的跳进客厅。

咦？灯火通明，哥哥还没睡吗？

鼬不但没有睡，还很忙。他埋在沙发里，被一大堆情书、玉照、礼物所淹没。

"哥哥！这些都是什么？"

"哟哟，愚蠢的弟弟回来了！"鼬懒懒地望他一眼，"看不到吗？这些都是可爱的女孩儿们送给我的礼物。"

"."佐助回瞪他一眼，"里面有一半都是给我的吧！"

团扇兄弟在MM们之中的人气之高是不言而喻的，每天都有数不清的情书、玉照、小礼物等把信箱爆掉。不过，佐助对这些都不大理会，全部交给鼬来处理。

"错，给我的更多。还有不少来自于异国的少女哦！"鼬的笑容只能用不正经来形容。

自从佐樱订婚的消息传出，不少MM心碎，芳心系在鼬哥哥身上寻求安慰的就更多鸟；而鼬的英俊潇洒玉树临风成熟体贴，还有他至今单身的状态，都足以令女孩儿们疯狂；甚至不少异国他乡的美女，一睹他的风采后，也都不禁为之着迷。而鼬对所有的女孩儿态度几乎都一样，一样的彬彬有礼，一样的悉心呵护，贵族的气质，绅士的举止，得体的应付着一切，让人看不出他究竟为谁而心动。

"哥哥如果不是色狼的话，就不要周旋这么多女人吧！"看着鼬春风得意的神情，佐助忍不住泼他冷水。

"我只是不希望女孩子伤心而已。"鼬继续温文尔雅的微笑，"倒是愚蠢的弟弟，为一棵树就放弃了整座森林。"

恶毒地补上一句："而且经常半夜三更的被撵回家。"

"哼."佐助被说到痛处，不禁脸上发烧，"是我自己坚持回来的！"

"哟，如果弟弟真能抗拒SAKURA的诱惑，坐怀不乱守身如玉的坚持回家；那我只能送你去医院检查是否正常."

"你."这种事反正也瞒不过鼬，佐助只好悻悻地上楼，"哥哥就自己看那些照片到天亮吧！"

听着背后不断传来鼬赞美的叫声，"阿阿！这张正点！""好靓啊！！"

"哥哥是条披着白兔皮的狼！"佐助忍不住心中暗想，"不过.他能回来真是.太好了."

如果当时鼬像自己一样选择黯然离去，那，ITACHI这个名字，会成为他和樱之间永远不敢轻易提及的禁忌吧！

可是，鼬不但回来了，而且几乎和以前一样平静，谁也看不出他曾经对樱的深深爱恋、誓死维护与最终的放弃。佐助不知道鼬是否也曾像自己一样，为这段刻骨铭心的恋情心痛过。他看到地仍是完美应付一切的哥哥，心中不由得涌起一股酸楚的暖流.

哥哥，你和我一样，很爱樱吧.

和我一样，希望她幸福是吗？.

缓缓踏上一级级熟悉的台阶，深邃的黑眸仿佛看到了幸福的希望。

沉寂已久的宇智波大宅，会重新热闹起来吧.

会有年轻娇美的新娘嫁入，会有呱呱啼哭的婴儿降生.

团扇古老的家徽，会再次焕发生命与希望的光芒.

唇边露出温暖的笑意，一族的复兴，终于来到了吗？

仿佛恋爱的季节已经到来，木叶也笼罩在一片粉色浪漫的樱花之中。

几对绯闻情侣终于不再是绯闻而已。

鸣人总是不厌其烦的拉着雏田"拉面！拉面！！"，而身后那个羞涩少女，白色的瞳眸中是掩饰不住的温婉与幸福.

冥王之战后，宁次与天天在一起修炼的次数越来越多，随着血届极限白眼与满天花雨飞镖的精进，万年的冰山终在阳光般明媚的笑容中溶化.

而智商200的少年，自然是不愁找不到去砂之国送信送草药的公差；直到风影大人也认真地考虑：是不是该与火之国联姻了呢？是把姐姐手鞠嫁过去，还是把那个天才的家伙娶进来？.

就连一直在人生旅途上迷路的COPY忍者卡卡西，也终于找到了自己的灯塔。他与暗部第一美女卯月夕颜在慰灵碑前的相怜相惜，早已浸物细无声地转化为一种更深沉、更热烈、更让人脸红、更需要卡卡负责的纯洁恋情.

"太好了！太好了！！"纲手满意的玩弄着手中的纸牌，"这些后知后觉的出色忍者们总算结束了单身这种浪费时间的生活。木叶优秀的忍术和血届极限很快都会有接班人了吧！啊哈哈哈哈哈！！！"

当然，最让她满意的就是自己的爱徒和佐助了，"你们，快点结婚！给那帮暴殄天物还单身着的家们伙做出点榜样！！"

佐，樱：".我们还不够快吗？"

随着婚期的到来，一切越发的忙乱。除却一大堆准备工作不说，二人的明恋暗恋者都已接近暴动的边缘。佐助经常收到各式各样的能把他逼疯的小礼物，洒满泪的情书啦，剪断的各色秀发啦，印上"来生缘"三个骇人大字的手帕啦，甚至有身手不凡的女忍给他下绊儿进行充满伤感的"离别之吻".

"这简直就是骚扰！"佐助满脸黑线，旁边笑眯眯看好戏的鼬让他极为不爽，"昨天那个女人.一定不准告诉SAKURA！"

其实佐助不用太担心，樱自己疲于应付追求者的狼狈状况决不亚于他。撇开献花约会的不说，每晚在春野家窗外唱情歌不怕死的是一拨又一拨。至于音色如何，引用樱母一句经典评论：

"简直比当年你爸号得还难听！"

婚礼，终于在万众期待下来临了。

这一天，樱花开得格外艳。

樱的房间。

"宽额樱，我不得不承认，今天你比我还漂亮呢！"井野满意的把最后一朵樱花插在樱的云鬓上，大功告成的舒了一口气。

"啊，SAKURA，真的好美啊！就像仙女一样！"望着镜中的倩影，雏田禁不住发出赞叹。

她一点也没有夸张，今天的樱完美得犹如天使一般。

在甜蜜恋情的滋润下，她的美艳就像放入水中的纸花一样绚然绽放。

肌肤水嫩嫩的，碧目盈盈，明亮又脉脉含情，樱唇丰润诱人，精致又华丽的云锦新娘服充分展现了绝代风华。新娘服上有春野家的家徽，而样式是她和佐助一起选定的；风格像中国的唐服，华而不奢，美而不妖。低低的红色开领露出一抹柔肩，胸前是华丽精致的镂空绣花，而繁复的滚边一直蔓延到宽大的袖口；曼妙的腰身，裙摆处则露出一层层艳丽的云锦镶边。

"再配上这个，就完美了！"天天把樱母交给的樱花吊坠项链小心翼翼给樱戴上，"哇！太美啦！！让人看得也想结婚呢！！！"

"那就不要让宁次君等太久吧！"樱微微一笑，今天她一直都忍不住笑意盈盈，心底的幸福感像温泉一样不停的涌上来，充溢心间。

今天，就要成为他的新娘.

.…SASUKE.…

"唷，我们春野家的女儿，就是漂亮啊！"樱父得意地看着自己的独生女，"简直就和二十年前你母亲嫁给我时一模一样！"

"我们的小樱也长大成人了，"樱母望了丈夫一眼，含笑道，"今天你父亲会亲手把你交给佐助啊！"

"这么说来，还真是有点儿舍不得，"虽然是桩满意的婚事，可是想到养了十八年的爱女就要离开家门，樱父一时心下复杂，他掩饰地往屋外走去，"宇智波家的小子还真有福气啊！恩，我要好好警告他，不准对我家樱粗鲁！"

"爸爸！"樱脸上一红，她知道，在父亲心里，她还是那个儿时坐在他膝头撒娇的小女儿。佐助离开木叶之后，樱的很多变化父母都并不知情。她在他们面前，总是一副乖巧柔顺的模样，刻意隐瞒自己的越轨行为，自然包括她与佐助的偷尝禁果.

现在，她忽然觉得好对不起父母，为了自己过往的隐瞒，为了自己曾经的邪念，为了这些天一直难以按耐的喜悦.

忽视了父母的感受吗？.

"妈妈."伏在母亲怀里，闻着她身上好闻的美人樱香味，樱心中不由得淡淡伤感，"我出嫁后，家里就剩你和爸两个人了."

"傻孩子，你和佐助，不也是我们家的人吗？"轻抚着女儿娇嫩的脸颊，樱母慈爱的微笑，"要常常带佐助回来啊！还有鼬，父母会把他们当自己的孩子看待。"

"我知道的，妈妈."

团扇大宅。

"SASUKE！别客气了，让我们帮你穿吧！"热心的鸣人。

"就是就是，你都穿了半个小时了！！"加热闹的小李。

"SASUKE怎么搞得，比女人都慢！"宁次不耐烦ING`。

"弟弟，要不要我们帮忙."鼬暗笑半天后，终于"好心"的开口。

"你们谁敢进来，死！"佐助拼命和那些个带子扣子纠缠，怎么回事，团扇家的婚服为什么这么复杂这么多层。

一个人根本穿不了，可难道找外面那群居心叵测的家伙们帮忙吗？虽然怀疑自己的亲哥哥和出生入死的兄弟们并不应该，可不管怎么说，鸣人、李、甚至哥哥都是自己曾经的情敌.

宁次倒还算身世清白，可看他那张大少爷的脸，估计穿衣服还不如自己.

"好了佐助，我们进来了，谁也不会看你."鼬潇洒地踹门而入，惊奇iNG，"啊！你竟然穿上了！！"

李："哇！SASUKE！真·￥#·￥#地精神！！"

"哼.是很帅。"鸣人也不甘心的赞了一句，"都快赶上我了！"

宁次："现在不是比帅的时候."

"好了，看来弟弟还算是有些天才，"鼬过去不相信的扯他的领子和袖子，"宇智波家的新郎服是专门有份穿衣教程的，啊啊，刚才我忘了给你."

佐助："你你."

鼬（笑眯眯），"我什么？再不赶快，要误了接新娘哦！"

樱身着华美的粉色晚服，白天的婚宴很多大名与使者出席，一切都还算顺利，大伙儿也都还算规矩。

可是，晚上.

她秀眉微蹙，望着那群不怀好意拼命灌佐助酒的家伙。

各色人等均有。

鸣人在大呼小叫，LEE竟然提议拼酒？！！牙带着赤丸凑热闹，丁次也.

还有那一群心已碎成八半儿的暗恋者，一轮接一轮的敬酒，目标很明确：灌趴下他！！

至少今晚，让他什么也做不成！！！

而佐助，佐助也让她暗暗着急，这个家伙，酒到杯干，来着不拒。

他他想醉死啊？！！

樱终于找到机会把佐助拖到一边。

"SASUKE."

"恩？"他身上酒味好重。

"吻我."

"SAKURA."佐助脸上一红，但也不由自主含住了她的樱唇。

"唔唔.樱你给我吃了什么？"他只感到口中一阵软滑甜香。

"醒酒丸，"樱吃吃笑着，"怕你扛不住."

"樱你."佐助显然不屑于用这种小手段，可又不能拒绝她的妩媚。

"知道你强悍啦！可人家就是担心嘛！"樱依在她怀里撒着娇，"把这两颗给卡卡西老师和鼬吧！还指望他们帮你挡一挡呢！"

最后的婚宴几乎在一片混乱中结束。

谁也不知道那夜喝掉了多少坛酒，打了多少瓶子，碎了多少颗心。

总之，樱最后的印象是卡卡西老师按住了鸣人，雏田还温柔的为他擦着汗.

LEE显然决定展现醉拳的风采，顺便开个五门，不过他好像被阿凯老师和宁次牢牢埋在了一大堆桌子底下.

至于那一大群暗恋失恋者，完全淹没在一片鬼哭神嚎的惨叫或是歌声中，樱暗中怀疑那是月读.

终于，她扶着脚步踉跄的佐助走上回廊。

"瞧你，"樱娇嗔，"都说了不要喝。"

"哈，哈，我高兴啊，"佐助的话明显比平时要多，"我今天真高兴，我，我终于娶到最心爱的女人."

他忽然把樱按在墙上，就想香她的粉颊。

"哎，哎，"樱嘘嘘的赶他，"不要在这里啦！进房间再."

"恩，"佐助一把将她拦腰抱起。

"你以为我真醉了？"他邪邪的一笑，"宇智波家的规矩是要抱新娘入洞房哦！"

"佐，佐助."樱轻咬红唇，她知道等待自己的暴风雨会是什么，心中既羞怯，又期待.

随着他急切地脚步，粉色的裙摆飘逸，仿佛娇艳的樱花在夜色中暗然绽放.

新房，床上。

佐助摩挲着樱娇嫩的粉颊，"让我好好看看你，SAKURA。"

浓密的睫毛蝶翼般翕动，在她细致如玉的肌肤上投下阴影，樱唇因为被轻咬而娇艳欲滴。

"SAKURA，我终于娶到你了.好像在梦里."佐助轻声说，仿佛怕惊扰了那个梦。他帮她摘去珠花，放下细致盘起的柔亮秀发，粉色的发丝立刻像瀑布般倾泻，娇媚的围绕在身边。

他的吻，落在她光洁的额前，然后是眼睛，粉颊，唇.

他轻轻吮吸着她的颈窝.

"."樱在他的唇舌间柔媚的喘息。

她的身子因为他的碰触而微微战栗，仿佛这是他们的初夜般，宛若处女。

她一直想，这样，做他的新娘，把自己献给他.

"SAKURA，别怕，"佐助安抚着她，解开她的纱丽长裙，一层层的，他边吻边剥开那些束缚。

"."樱温柔的环着他的脖子，也帮他松开繁复的新郎服。

"SAKURA我."贴近她温热香软的胴体，佐助的呼吸不由自主急切起来，"好久没有过了，我会尽量温柔一点."

她可以听到他怦怦的心跳声.

"."樱唇已经被他封住，樱只觉得佐助的吻越来越霸道。

"唔，唔."她与他纠缠着，衣衫被慢慢剥去，他的唇停在她柔嫩的颈窝吮吸，痒痒的。

"SAKURA."佐助迷醉的呼唤她的名字，手已经不安分的移到丰盈圆润的双峰，隔着衣料轻轻揉捏。

"恩恩，SASUKE."樱挣扎着推开他，"先不要.别."

"怎么."佐助在她上方撑起身子，口气中略略有些不满，"这时候还拒绝我？"

"不，不是啦！"樱掩住胸口，慌忙解释，"我是说，SASUKE先用写轮眼再检查下新房好吗？"

"恩？"

"看看有没有针孔摄像机什么的."

"."佐助的脸色，白了，"那种东西？"

"佐助君还不知道吧？"长长的睫毛覆上碧目，樱害羞的解释，"不少传媒集团都暗中高价收购我们新婚之夜的录像呢！最高的报价上亿呢！"

"不是吧！"佐助的脸色，绿了，"比S级任务都贵？！"

"也比S级任务要累嘛！"樱用香喷喷的粉帕帮他拭着冷汗，"盯着我们的色狼很多，佐助君要检查得彻底一点啊！"

半小时后，夫妻俩望着桌上堆得满满各种奇怪的小仪器，神色各异。

佐助一副有千鸟没处用的样子，他想咬人。

樱还算平静，她和颜悦色地转向佐助："夫君，不要动怒。这些东西，自然会派上用场。"

"樱你."

樱的娇笑越发柔媚，声音却正好相反，"自作孽，不可活。我会让他们都自食其果！"

"SAKURA."佐助完全相信樱的手段，他放弃了劝阻。

"对了，不知道日向家族会不会参与偷窥."

"放心好啦！"樱把玉手覆在他胸前，轻轻摩挲，"人家之前已经布好了接界啦."

"那就是说，现在可以."佐助明白她的暗示，暧昧地贴近，轻而易举地把她拦腰抱起，快步向床走去。

樱倒在床上时禁不住轻轻呻吟一声，她看着佐助急切的把繁复的粉色纱帐放下，这次不会再受到打扰了吧？

"唔，"果然，佐助迫不及待的压在了她娇媚的胴体上，他已经忍耐了太久…

雨点般的吻落在樱的唇、粉颈，他剥开她的纱裙，覆着蕾丝内衣的诱人酥胸便袒露在眼前。

佐助邪气的一笑，他并没有像初夜那样着急地完全扯落，而是有技巧的把它下移，两朵可爱的蓓蕾就微微颤动的展现在面前，因受到BRA的托更显得高耸挺立。

"SASUKE…"红潮已经晕染了樱的粉颊，她低头看到自己裸露的酥胸，满面娇羞，"不，不要看啦！" "当然不会只看。"佐助一笑，今夜，他要樱终身难忘。他克制住自己急切想要吃掉她的欲望，口中含住一朵蓓蕾，用手抚弄另一朵，慢慢调情。

"恩恩，SASUKE…"樱只觉得浑身酥软，她搂住佐助的脖子，想为他退去衣衫，无奈新郎服的带子和结那么多，扣子也好难解啊… 佐助已经把她胸前吻得满是红晕，他满意得看着樱无力的瘫倒到自己怀里,"宝贝儿，才刚开始呢！"

把她的纱裙褪到纤腰，在平坦的小腹处挑逗的流连。

"SASUKE…"樱想撑起身子，却又没有力气，她眼睁睁看着佐助把她的裙子内衣全部剥光。

"SAKURA…"佐助压住她，手在敏感的大腿内侧慢慢抚摸，"你已经湿了…"

"讨厌，讨厌啦！"樱羞得不知往哪里躲，虽然是自己的老公，可是，可是…

而且他的衣服还没有脱下来…

"我讨厌吗？"佐助在她耳边挑逗的吮吻，"要我停下来？"

"你你你，"樱吃惊他的技巧，"你到底看了多少亲热天堂？"

"全部，"佐助起身离开她，"要不要一样一样试？"

他抓住她柔嫩的脚踝，轻抚，手指顺着她优美的小腿弧线上移。

"啊…"樱娇媚的喘息，这是她色诱佐助时用过的，不过显然他花样更多。

他吻遍她每一寸肌肤，从敏感的膝内侧，缓缓上移到她最秘密的花园。

那里已经春潮泛滥，蜜汁不断溢出，她好久没受过他这样的挑逗了，自然已经禁受不住。

"SASUKE…"她咬住红唇，不让自己叫得太大声。"樱你好敏感，跟以前一样。"佐助的轻笑声，他用膝盖把她努力并拢的双腿分开，低头细细欣赏。 "哦，不要！"樱感到他的拨弄着自己，突然地，他的中指进入了她温暖紧致的身体。

"SAKURA，你又变紧了阿！"佐助邪笑着用指腹在里面摸索前进，"要先预热一下。" "恩恩，色狼…"樱娇骂，俏脸上却露出消受的神情，他真的…很会做… 佐助又加入一根手指，刺激着她的敏感点，更多花蜜从他之间溢出。

"SAKURA，"他撤出来，把手指在她面前晃动，"你的水好多啊。"

"唔，"樱别过脸，看来佐助是要玩新鲜的了。

他慢慢舔去指上她的爱液，笑，"樱的味道很好啊！"

"流，流氓…"樱一时想不出其他的词。

"一会儿你会求我'流氓'的。"

"才不会！"樱勉强回嘴，心里却害羞的有些期待，看来他为今夜做了很多准备吧！

在佐助的示意下，她乖乖把秀美的双腿张开。佐助俯下来，开始轻舔她的下身。

"哇啊！！！"樱禁不止尖叫起来，他竟为她做这个！

上次她也想给他尝试的，但最终因为害羞…

"恩恩，啊…SASUKE！！"她娇喊连连，他已经含住了她的蜜核，舌尖的拨弄让她肌肤起栗。

"看来樱很喜欢呢！"佐助笑着抬起头，唇边还满是她的爱液，"会有更刺激的哦！" "恩，恩…"她竟然希望他不要停，可是又不好意思说出口。佐助心领神会，他微微一笑，"说这个方法可以让女人欲罢不能，看来果真没错。"

"SASUKE…"樱碧目中水汪汪的，柔媚的扭动纤腰，简直是在邀欢。

"明白了。"佐助又俯下身，按住她白皙的双腿，用唇舌慢慢伺候她。

"啊，啊，啊，啊！！！"樱开始放纵的娇吟，她忍不住扯起几缕粉发，又松开.

胸前的丰盈随着佐助的挑逗而渐渐变得浑圆，红晕染满了全身。

佐助感到她身子一阵阵发烫，花蜜也越溢越多，暗暗想道：原来这样就可以让樱达到高潮呢！

他吮吻她最敏感最娇嫩的地带，不断加大力度和节奏.

满意地看到樱娇媚的扭动，还不断呼喊他的名字，"SASUKE…"

佐助当然不肯停下来，直到樱止不住娇喊连连，花茎阵阵抽搐，突然收紧之后大量爱液源源涌出。

"这么快就到了呢！"佐助得意的想，"今夜才刚刚开始…"

他贪婪的舔着樱不断溢出的蜜汁，分享着她享受到的快乐；

花蜜顺着他性感的唇流到樱的大腿，而后又蔓延到粉色的床单。

"SASUKE…"樱浑身瘫软，目光迷离的仰卧着，高潮的快感还没有消失。

"宝贝儿…"佐助起身压住她，双手按摩着她柔软娇嫩的双峰，"舒服吗？"

"恩恩，"樱别过头，知道他在紧盯着自己看，欣赏她满面的春色。

"你坏!"她娇嗔。

"哦？"佐助追逐着她的唇，"我可一直在伺候你啊！"

"唔…"樱垂下长长的睫毛遮住碧目，这个她倒也承认，可是可是…

"你把我弄成了这样，人家连你的衣服还没有脱下来。"佐助低低的笑了，"宇智波家的新郎服就是这样的，这可是新娘必做的功课哟！"

他吻住她的粉颈，含糊不清的说，"我们可以各忙各的。"

"你…"樱扯住他的领子，她今夜可太丢脸了，这么轻易就差点昏死过去，还叫个不停；

再看佐助，连衣服都没脱，简直是衣冠禽兽。

樱尽力克制住荡漾的心神和浑身酥软的感觉，把适量微蓝的CKL集中在指尖，从佐助的衣缝间轻轻划过。

"恩？"佐助从她的粉颈抬起头，好奇妙的感觉，身上的衣服…

"佐助君不要乱动哦！"樱媚笑着，玉指在他胸前自如游走，指尖到处，衣衫层层散开，露出结实的胸膛。

"樱你…"佐助结结巴巴，"在这个时候用手术刀？"

"所以叫佐助君不要乱动嘛！"她轻笑着把石化的佐助推倒在床上，压住。

指尖顺着他的胸口来到赤裸的小腹，微微一笑，红唇吻上他的肌肤。

"SASUKE…"灵活的舌尖在他小腹处流连，潮湿一片，"你好热呢！"

"啊，我那里更热…"佐助闭上眼睛慢慢享受着温柔滋味，

他捉住她的手按在自己勃起的欲望之上，让她感受自己的渴求。

"佐，佐助君…"樱脸红了一下，她不晓得自己是不是也应该伺候他

对上佐助热切的眼神，她嗫嚅道，"我，我…还不会…"

"没关系，"佐助摸摸她的手，"那就等到樱学会了再…"

"恩…"樱知道这是他在体谅自己，《亲热天堂》上说，男人没有不喜欢这个的，那么…

她俯下身，在他唇上轻轻一吻，"现在就请佐助君教我吧！"

"樱你…"佐助心中又是惊讶又是狂喜，他感受到她的吻一路下移，挑逗着他一切的敏感地带。

她真的愿意为他做…

樱满脸绯红的扶起佐助已经涨大的欲望，

这个东西曾经让她多次欲仙欲死，现在这么近距离看起来实在好大，自己的身体怎么容得下它的呢！

"SAKURA…"佐助在她的抚摸下忍不住呻吟。

"恩恩…"不再犹豫，樱伏下身，低头含住了他的硕大，樱色发丝娇媚的洒落在他双腿间。

"唔…"樱用舌尖逗弄着佐助敏感的顶端，感受到他的欲望更加膨胀，好烫，把她的樱桃小口占得满满的。

缓缓舔弄着他，她想再深入一些，却被他的欲望弄得喘不过气来；只好退出一点，手指挑逗的拨弄他敏感的大腿内侧。 "啊…啊啊…"佐助克制不住地呻吟，"舒服…舒服极了…"

她带给他极端奇妙的感受，她的红唇柔软温热，丁香小舌灵活的逗弄着他，与以前占有她的感觉完全不同，自有一番说不出的妙处。

他挣扎着撑起身，贪婪地盯着她红艳艳的小脸和娇媚的神态。

"SAKURA怎么…会…做得这么好？"他喘息着。

"恩恩…"樱轻轻吐出来一点，含混的说，"我，我喜欢SASUKE…"

她又放得深了一些，轻轻咬他。

"啊…"佐助撑不住身子躺到，"SA…KURA…"

樱顺着他的小腹吻上来，完完全全压住他，声音滑媚如丝，"喜欢吗？"

"恩，"佐助克制不住地点头，"你，你练习过？""嘻嘻，"樱与他唇舌纠缠，"我喜欢吃棒棒糖。"

"那给你随便吃。"佐助又把她给按了下去，炙热的下身渴望着她的唇，涨得好痛。

"唔唔…"樱专心的伺候着他，佐助在她口中的感觉好奇妙，而且滋味还不错。

反正是自己最心爱的男人…她加快了吃他的速度。"啊啊…"佐助随着她的力度止不住地喘息，"SAKURA，我，我受不了了…"

"恩…"樱丝毫没有停下的意思。

"等…等等…"佐助一把抱起她，"小野猫儿，你要把我吸出来了！"

"恩恩，那，佐助君不就会很舒服吗？"樱气喘吁吁。

"可我也想让樱'舒服'啊！"佐助的笑邪恶而魅惑，"樱为我'服务'这么辛苦。"

"啊…"樱娇喘着，下身早已湿了，她也很期待呢！

"乖…"佐助不再多说，用他的身体去慰劳她吧！

一下按倒樱，佐助把她双腿架到肩上。

"唔唔…"樱娇媚的呻吟，她轻轻扭动腰肢，明摆的诱惑。

佐助用自己炙热的硕大在她下身处轻轻摩擦，却久久不进去。 望着樱难耐的神情，他低头调笑，"宝贝儿，你都快流了…"

"我要…"樱忍不住娇喊出声，她一下掩住口，好羞人。

"我就喜欢樱这副模样。"佐助邪笑，他欣赏着樱强自克制的媚态，下身的花蜜却早已泛滥。

"哼…"樱故意转头不理他，"看谁撑得久！"

她挣扎着要把双腿撤下。

"想退吗？"佐助一把抬起她的纤腰，挺身用力进入了她温暖紧致的身体，完全没入。

"啊！啊啊！！！"樱忍不住娇喊起来，完全，完全被占有了；熟悉又陌生的充实感瞬间让她满足又消受。

"太猛了…"佐助低头看看，发现自己已经齐根没入樱的身体。

"不能把樱用痛了啊…"他邪笑着想，"还是先预热一下。"

"佐，佐助…"樱勉强抓住他的手臂，已经浑身瘫软，一被他占有就会这样，她自己也控制不了。唉，好羞人…

佐助在樱上方略略撑起身体，他缓慢而又有力的进出着，同时紧紧盯住樱娇艳的脸，欣赏她享受又难耐的神情。

佐助看到樱已经适应了他的硕大和力度，便一把搂住她的纤腰托起美臀，让她部分悬空，肆无忌惮的享受起来。

"唔唔…嗯啊啊…"樱忍不住随着他的节奏娇喘频频，胸前那对丰满的花蕾也随之一颤一颤；在佐助看来真是可爱诱惑之极。

他腰部用力扭动，越来越快，每一次激烈的进出都会带出大量的花蜜；不但起到很好的润滑作用，还濡湿了二人的腿部，给肌肤相亲带来滑腻腻的奇妙感受。"噢噢…啊…"佐助也情不自禁呻吟出声，"樱…好紧…"

她确实好紧，不知道是不是太久没亲热过，樱又恢复了完美的紧致与弹性，简直像是初夜…

"啊啊…"樱撑不住，雪白的腿儿滑下一只，佐助一把握住她柔嫩的膝内侧配合自己的动作，更深更彻底的占有着她。

"啊~~啊~~~~~~，别，别停！！阿！阿阿阿！！！"极度的享受冲击着樱的神经，淫荡放浪的娇喊逸出红唇，

她根本不知道自己在叫些什么，"佐，佐助！！佐助~~佐，佐助~~~~~~~~阿阿阿阿~~~~~~~~~~~" "爽…爽 …"佐助猛一低头含住她翕动的樱唇，"叫阿！接着叫！！我喜欢，喜欢听！！"

"啊！！阿阿！！再用力，用力一点！！！"

新婚之夜的第一次，两个人不再有偷尝禁果的顾忌，在大床上放肆的掀起阵阵令人眩晕的热浪。

樱白皙柔嫩的双腿已经全都从佐助肩上滑落，她像条美女蛇一样，修长美丽的玉腿盘上他结实有力的腰部；随着他激烈的动作，二人的身体一次次契合在一起。

"恩恩…嗯啊…"佐助浑身已经满是红晕，晕染了原本白皙的皮肤。汗水顺着额角涔涔而下，沿着颈部滑落性感的锁骨，

他已经汗水淋漓；看看樱，比他好不了多少。她早已从枕头上被拖下来，双手抓不到他，只好纠缠散乱的长发或陷在床单里

香汗浸湿了全身，水淋淋的活像一条诱人的美人鱼。

"樱,小樱…"佐助贪婪的攫取她满面娇羞的春色，火辣辣的目光狠狠扒着她一寸寸的肌肤。

樱秀色可餐的胴体无遮无拦，玉颈、酥胸、纤腰、小腹…还有，正在被他侵占着隐私地带，佐助一丝都不放过。

"哎~~哎？~~"感受到他的炙热还满满的占有着她，却没有激烈的冲刺，樱疑惑的张开碧目，发现佐助正紧紧盯着二人的交合处，她一下满面羞红。

"不要！不要看那里啦！！"她娇喊着扭动，想挣扎出来；当然没用，佐助如果这时候让她逃掉那他就不是男人了。

樱在他身下不断挣扎的唯一作用就是，更加激起了他冲刺的欲望。

"噢！别动了！！你这女人！！"他压住她，抓过枕头把她头部垫高。

"好好看！！看你怎么高潮的！！！"

"不要！"樱挣扎着拒绝，此时的佐助，完全像一头饥渴多时的大色狼。

"要看！！你看过的！！！每次都要看！！！"视觉效果能够给自己和樱带来疯狂刺激，上次的兴奋佐助已经尝到，新婚之夜他怎么舍得错过。

"我不…啊…啊啊…"樱话还没说完，佐助已经开始用力进攻她；他低头看着自己如何激烈的进出她娇嫩的身体，同时逼迫她一同欣赏。

"啊…不…啊…好…好大…人家…要死了…啊啊…"樱胡乱喊着艳语能让她清醒后羞死，而那时可恶的佐助还会邪恶的逼她重说，简直羞得她抓狂。

"好，好看吗？"佐助捏紧她精致的下颌，逼迫她一同观赏自己强占她的画面。

"不，不要…看…"樱香汗淋漓得地把脸转向侧面，上次她还以为佐助是为了虐她才强迫她看这种东西，现在看来他骨子里就是喜欢。

佐助他，对这种事情欲望强烈而且追求更加刺激的兴趣。

看到樱不愿配合，佐助便开始狠狠地惩罚她，直到她在尖叫声中一次次被抛上云端，在他充满兽性的攻城略地下迎来第一次高潮。

"唔唔…"樱娇躯颤抖，凝脂似的肌肤上已经绽放满艳丽的吻痕，翡翠般的眸子中蒙上一层薄雾，好像一只赤裸的羔羊般无辜又引人犯罪。

"怎样？"佐助得意的吻她，他缓缓搅动她的花茎，大量爱液随他的动作流淌出来。

"坏，佐佐好坏…"樱又羞又消受，她捏住他的肩搂向自己，"为什么，这种时候…总是像头狼…"

"唔…我我就是想要…"佐助没心情在这时候和她详细讨论，他下身还胀痛得很，需要好好发泄一番。

他暧昧地贴在她耳畔,"宝贝儿，转过身好吗？"

"啊？啊…那个…"樱一下满面红晕，她知道佐助想从后面要她，他总是把她那点矜持的面纱剥个精光。

"恩…不要…今天…"她害羞地藏在他怀里，那种DOGGY姿势使她像只任人玩弄的小母狗，她才不想每次都被吃干抹净。

"快！！"佐助完全不理会她的羞赧与拒绝，一把搂住她的细腰，硬是把她掀了过去，狠狠压住

"啊！！不要…"樱还想挣扎，不过已经半推半就，她意识到只有快点让他痛痛快快地享受一番，今天才可以休息。

"佐，佐助."樱勉强抓住他的手臂，已经浑身瘫软…

"啊~~~啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"樱不住娇喊，尾音甜蜜绵长，一丝丝都缠在了佐助身上；她的声音本来悦耳而纯净，现在掺入了放荡享乐的欲望，反而更加充满了诱惑的魅力。

"舒服吗？"佐助亲昵地低下头，与她吻颈绞缠，"舒不舒服？"

"恩恩.嗯."樱说不出话，只是拼命点头

"呜呜."樱轻声呻吟着，思绪却不着边际的飘到了白天的婚礼上。

"新郎吻新娘吧！"主婚人纲手老师高兴的催促着。

佐助竟然犹豫的脸红了！！

白皙的脸颊染上红晕，一副清纯小生的模样！！

虽然樱知道他根本不是，却还是被打动了芳心，秋波盈盈望着他，就好像她豆蔻年华时那样。

"快呀！快呀！！"

"佐助向大家证明你是个男子汉吧！！"

大家一片起哄声。

于是，佐助握住她的柔肩，在众人的喝彩声中(- -~~)轻轻一吻，马上放开，甜蜜而又羞涩。

樱清楚听到人群中女孩们艳羡的声音："哇！佐助君好害羞啊！"

"好可爱！"

"啊啊！！"樱浑身汗水津津，碧目中一片迷离。

"害羞."她紧紧抓着枕头，"怎么会有这么天真的想法."

"他，根本一点都不害羞."

"啊啊啊~~~~~~~~"樱觉得周围的一切都在晃动模糊

"我真想."佐助俯身吻住她凝脂般的耳垂，"把你这副模样录下来."

据他的经验，樱在亲热时往往会娇喊些疯狂可爱的请求，但是第二天醒来后就决不承认，还指责是他色狼的YY。

录下来作为证据，就由不得她抵赖了.佐助得意的想。

他喘息着抱紧她，与她一起分享婚后醉人的初夜。

良久，佐助轻轻笑了起来，"樱."

"恩？"她懒得睁开眼睛。

"你该，"他轻舔她细腻的颈窝，"好好修练体术了。"

"色狼."

仿佛为了不辜负"色狼"的昵称，佐助很快不安分起来。

他把樱整个抱起，"洗澡去。"

"哎?这么快."樱咬住红唇吞了下下半句话，他老公脸上不怎么正经的笑容明显不打算放过她。

他是想到浴室继续吧！

樱害羞的把脸蛋儿埋在他结实的怀中。

浴室.

好像也满让人期待的.

天哪，她的胡思乱想些什么！！！

胡思乱想很快成了真。樱终于明白婚前佐助坚持修一个宽大浴池的目的了。

现在她就光溜溜浸在这样一个舒适的温水池中，美其名曰，沐浴。

但是樱并不认为自己可以洗干净，原因就是眼前的那个男人，自己的丈夫佐助。

"真美。"佐助在水中靠近她。池边水较浅，只及他腰部；他直起身，水珠顺着他的发梢滴下，连成小溪吻着结实的胸膛、平坦的下腹滑落。

樱痴痴的望着他，眼神着满是迷醉与爱慕。

他真帅，英俊的脸，健美的身体，腰部也很结实，他的小腹，刚才紧紧贴着自己的.

啊.难道浴室有催情作用吗？

不容她多想，佐助已经俯身吻住她，"看够了没有？小妖精。"

"佐助。"她立即撒娇的粘上他。

细密的水珠在两人肌肤间滚落，滑溜溜的。

"佐佐."樱眼泪汪汪的，想唤起他的同情心。他一个人就足以把她弄得昏过去，哪经得起这么多分身？！

"乖，会舒服的。"诱哄的声音，佐助已经等不及享受了，这次会有四倍的快感吧！！

"呜呜."樱轻哼着，粉色的发丝在水中荡漾。她倚在佐助怀中，双手闲置的波拉着水花

"很享受吧！"佐助微笑着问，托起她的纤腰摩擦着自己。

"哼."樱娇嗔的瞪了他一眼，她已经完全放弃了挣扎。

因为她爱他，因为这是他们的新婚夜，因为确实还满刺激的.因为，用分身的话，佐助这一次就会彻底满足了吧！她不想一整夜后明天起不了床！！

"安慰我。"两边的分身捉住她的小手按在自己强健的胸口，让她爱抚。

"恩恩。"柔嫩的指尖顺着他胸前结实的纹路一点点下移，感觉他的肌肤在指下变烫。樱往他身上拨弄着水花，再轻轻爱抚。

搂住她的分身低头与她吮吻，樱闭上眼睛看不到两边。哎，她只是摸到了什么东西.啊啊.

"啊啊~~~"她避开他的热吻，拼命呼吸着新鲜空气，愉悦的呻吟却不由自主地从口中逸出。

"享受吗？"他笑问，欣赏着娇妻娇喘频频的媚态。

宽大的浴室一派风光旖旎撩人的春色。

佐助不情愿的停了下来，樱的体术果然还有待修炼。不过看她的模样确实是累坏了，樱眼泪汪汪，浑身上下水淋淋的.

可是佐助却一点也不累，事实上，他正在兴头上，实在不舍得就这样停下来。

强烈的需求是否和他特殊的体质有光呢？不然为什么开万花筒都是那样的条件。

"？！！"樱张大眼睛，这就是佐助对她的温柔体贴吗？！

"不要，不要啦！！"她扭动着想从他的钳制中挣扎出来。

"不行，你必须尽妻子的义务。"

"我."樱气结，"难道我一直在休息吗？我已经足足尽了两个小时！！"

"."早已是赤瞳的佐助显然对口舌之争没有兴趣

"佐佐，吻我。"樱半张星目，轻舔红唇，撒娇的挑逗。

"唔."佐助低头与她吮吻起来，"恩恩，你."

"你."樱深深认识到自己老公有多么的厚颜无耻，她气恼的娇嗔，"快帮我洗澡！！"

"哟，还洗吗.像刚才那样？"

"用水洗啦！！！你个色狼！！！"沐浴液顺手"嗖"的飞了过去。

"又有精神了吗？"

"你."香皂、梳子、泡泡绵一古脑飞了过去。

于是，甜蜜浪漫温馨激烈令人难忘又不堪回首的新婚之夜就在哗哗水声与泡沫中圆满落下了帷幕。

新婚之夜是疯狂满足而愉快的，接下来的蜜月多国旅行也风光旖旎多姿多彩。

难得的甜蜜假期，两人精心选择着出行路线：初次外出执行任务的波之国、友好的同盟风之国、ZZ曾经度过六年时光的音忍村.

她走过的路，他走过的路，他们共同走过的路，二人都要牵手都再走一遍.

想法虽然美好而浪漫，但是真正实行起来.

樱觉得她看的最多的风光不外乎是不同宾馆的卧室天花板、浴室的落地镜，还有雕镂精美的床头和鸳鸯枕.

当然野外的大瀑布也不错，树林也很幽静，还有那清澈无人的溪水边.

只是要除了比执行S级任务还累的浑身酸痛.

反过来看佐助，真是十全十美的天堂般的假期啊！心情愉快，身体的疲惫和压抑完全得到释放；身旁的娇妻即使不是千依百顺的，也是可爱的半推半就，反而更添几分娇媚的情趣。

蜜月甜蜜蜜的结束了，佐助暴饮暴食的习惯却没有结束。他继续随心所欲，想要的时候就直接把樱抱过来，好好享受，基本上每天如此。

而且每次结束的也都很晚，实际上，樱不大能记得是几点结束的，因为她大都昏迷了过去.

第二天醒来时总能看到枕边体贴的留言：多睡一会儿，我替你向纲手大人请假了。

"."樱满脸黑线的把那张纸条团成了一小团儿。

当她第N次（N〉10）满面绯红的穿着高领长袖裙出现在纲手老师办公室之后，樱暗暗下定决心：要给家里那头狼节食！！！


End file.
